Lilys hogwarts experience Year One: the mystery
by Aphrodite Black
Summary: a story about lily's first year at hogwarts. i sort of twisted some things around though
1. Default Chapter Title

**Lily's Hogwarts Experience**

**Year One: The Mystery**

** **

**(A/N- THIS STORY HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE OTHER THREE I WROTE. THE CHARACTERS DO TOTALLY DIFFERENT THINGS)**

**My life changed that one-day when the owl flew through my window. I was sitting in the kitchen eating lunch, waiting for my mom to take me to London to get clothes for school, when I heard a tap at the window. It was an owl. I opened the screen, and let it in. It had a note tied around its leg. I took the note of its leg carefully (afraid that it would attack), read it and screamed for my mom. My mom ran in**

**"Lilly," she said, "what's wrong?"**

**"Look at this. It says I'm a witch, and that I can go to a school called Hogwarts to learn magic! I'm to leave on September 1st. "**

**At this moment my sister Petunia ran into the kitchen.**

**"Oh my god" she started "I heard you scream, are you ok" this was typical of her, because if something had happened then that would have meant she would have had something to talk about in school the next day (she was the biggest gossip around).**

**"Petunia, I have the best news. I'm a witch!"**

**She gave me a wide-eyed look. **

**"No your not. She isn't right, right mother?" **

**She looked at my mother expectantly**

**"Well she does have the letter. It tells us to go to a place called Diagon Ally, through the Leaky Cauldron Pub" **

**"You're going to believe that crap?"**

**"It's not crap!" I cried indignantly "And I want to go, that should count for something"**

**"Well we were going to go shopping anyway. We can try, but I'm not sure I believe it myself."**

**I couldn't believe it! This was the most exciting thing that had ever happened to me. While we got ready to go I was practically bouncing off the walls. **

**When we finally got to London we started looking for the pub. I saw it and tried to point it out to my mom and my sister. They just couldn't see it. I didn't know if since they couldn't see if they could go in it or not, and I didn't feel like waiting any longer to find out. I told my mom to just give me some money. She was leery about doing that, but I convinced her to in the end. She gave 100 pounds and told me to be careful and all of that mom stuff, and left with a scowling Petunia. I walked towards the pub nervously (it was the first time I was entering the wizarding world after all) and went in. It was tiny and grubby looking, but it made me feel like I belonged. The man behind the counter spoke to me,**

**"Going to Hogwarts?"**

**"Yes sir"**

**"Do you know where Diagon Ally is?"**

**"No" I admitted**

**"Oh, so it's your first time in the wizarding world is it. Well here." He said as he handed me a long thin stick, which I assumed was a wand.**

**"Go out side and tap the brick 3rd up from the garbage can, and the door to Diagon Ally will open leave the wand on the trash can and when you want to come back just come back to wall and say open" **

**I thanked him and went out back and preformed the spell. **

**Diagon Ally was amazing! There were shops of all sorts like Rhoda's Robes, Sam's Special Interest Pets, or Olivanders wands. I must have been standing there an awfully long time, because behind me a boy said **

**"Are you lost?"**

**I jumped and turned around. There was a tall boy with long black hair, pale skin, and a grin.**

**"Oh, no…well kind of." I stammered, "Where can I find a bank or some where to exchange money. At least I think I have to exchange money. I'm not sure. I have English Pounds" **

**"Well you'll want to go to Gringots bank to exchange that for our money." he said "by the was I'm Sirius. Sirius Black, and if I help you, you have to help me. See, I'm looking for my friend James. He has messed up black hair and wears glasses. Just keep a look out for him. We were supposed to meet here today. By the way, who are you? I like to know whom I'm helping. I guess your muggle-born right?"**

**"I'm Lilly Thomas, and if muggle is the word for non-magical people yes my parent and my sister are muggles. It's my first year at Hogwarts"**

**"Mine too." Said Sirius**

**Sirius took me across the road to a tall, white, marble building.**

**"Welcome to Gringots. The bank for all wizards." Said Sirius, sweeping into a deep bow.**

**I laughed as he led me up the marble steps. When we got inside Sirius took me to a counter were there were two weird looking creatures standing. **

**"Goblins. They run the bank." Said Sirius in a whisper. Sirius told the goblins behind the counter what I needed, and then went to find a goblin to take him to his underground vault. **

****

**I exchanged my money for some weird looking coins called Knutts, Sickles, and Galleons. Then he took me to the shops that I needed to go to and a one extra. The extra was an owl shop and I got a beautiful brown owl. I was looking around casually when I thought I saw his friend. I tugged on his shoulder, (he was much taller than me) and told him. I was right and was introduced to James Potter.**

**"So you have a girl friend already Sirius. My, my, you do work fast," said James.**

**I blushed, and Sirius scowled.**

**"she was lost. I was just helping her."**

**"Yeah Sirius, of course you were" **

**I guessed that this would be the perfect time to leave. **

**"Thanks so much Sirius, you really helped. Bye, James"**

**I walked back to the wall said 'open' and walked into the Leaky Cauldron. I thanked the man behind the counter for helping, and went outside to look for my mom and sister. Everything so different now that I had seen the wizarding world. This world just seemed so simple. I found my mom and my sister in Macys buying clothes. **

**"Well how was it?" asked mom "Was it real?"**

**"It was great! I made a friend, and bought loads of cool stuff. I'll show you when we get home!" **

**I smiled at my mom and Petunia. Petunia held her head high and pretended to not know me. **

**"Where's my change?" My mom said.**

**"Here" I handed her the money. She looked at it confused, and said I could have it.**

**Petunia then noticed the owl. **

**"What is that?" she said**

**"Her name is…" I realized I didn't have one for her. I thought quickly "Leah. Her name's Leah."**

**"Stupid wizard freak" said Petunia. **

**I was hurt. But I ignored it, and walked to the car.**

**The weeks until September 1st passed quickly, and before I knew it, it was time. The day before I had gotten another owl from Hogwarts with a train ticket. I was to go to Kings Cross station and go to platform 9 ¾ at 11:00. **

**The next morning my mom hurried Petunia and me into the car (incase you wondering my dad was dead, that's why my mom was doing everything. Although my mom said of a heart attack I never really believed her because I did some research of my dads family history and his family had had no heart problems in the past). Petunia and I sat in silence while my mom tried to make small talk. We weren't very receptive to the idea. I was mad at Petunia for making the last few weeks a living hell for me, and Petunia was mad at me for being what I was: a witch. **

**When we got to the station I looked for Platform 9 ¾ of course I couldn't find it.**

**"Boo!"**

**I turned quickly looking around and saw James Potter standing behind me**

**"Sirius was right!" he said, "You do like to stare."**

**"I wasn't staring this time. I was looking for the platform, you know 9 ¾."**

**"Come with me I'll show you" **

**He took my hand, and ran with me toward the solid wall between platforms 9 and 10! My mom who was standing behind us looked like she was going to faint.**

**"Oh my god, he must be mental" I thought I mean he was running with me toward a solid wall. The people standing around us looked as if they had the same opinion as I did. I heard my sister say**

**"Look they're going through the wall."**

**I closed my eyes, and prayed my injuries wouldn't be too serious. Then I realized that we had stopped running. I opened my eyes and saw a scarlet steam engine puffing scarlet smoke into the blue sky. I also noticed that James hadn't been to slow to leave me. I stared. Then I noticed James, Sirius, and someone else snickering. I stopped staring and focused on getting on the train. My luggage was extremely heavy, and I couldn't lift it (it had been on a trolley). The boys saw me struggling and came over to help.**

**"Are you like under some sort of orders saying that you have to help me, or something?" I asked **

**"Well if you don't want us to," said the boy I didn't know**

**"Of course I do. It's just James, and Sirius have been very helpful, and I really don't know you" I pointed to him**

**"I'm Remus" he said "Remus Lupin"**

**"I'm Lilly Thomas. Do you have an interest in wolves by any chance?" **

**"I, um, no, no definitely not."**

**"Oh I just asked because part of your name means wolf in Latin you know. Lupus…"**

**"Yeah, I know."he stopped the conversation very quickly. "I'll go find us a compartment" Remus left looking very uncomfortable.**

**"Us?" I said, "How do you know I'll sit with you?"**

**"Oh, you will," said Sirius "you will"**

**The boys helped me put my luggage on the train, and then left to find their own compartment. I walked up and down the train looking for a compartment that was empty. Since I was one of the first ones on I thought that there should be one. There wasn't! They were all filled! I continued walk up and down the train opening and closing compartments, until I opened the one with James, Sirius, and Remus sitting in it. **

**"Well hello" said Sirius. They were all grinning like crazy. Like they had done something.**

**"Hi" I said, "listen I know I said that I wasn't going to sit with you, but all the other compartments are full" the train lurched.**

**"No they weren't," said Remus "we made you see that they were filled." The train lurched starting to move "And now that the train's moving doesn't it just make sense to sit with us?" this was James. **

**I gave in and sat down. As soon as I had done this, the compartment door opened, and a girl came in. she had dark black hair. She was about as tall as Sirius. And when Sirius looked u at her he groaned.**

**"Go away" he said.**

**"Mom said that I'm supposed to look after you since you're in your 1st year, and unfortunately I have to sit with you," said the girl. I guessed she was his sister. She looked just like him. The same hair and skin. She turned to me.**

**"Who are you?" she asked**

**"I'm Lilly Thomas"**

**"I'm Sirius's sister (unfortunately). My name's Callisto Black. Our parents named all my brothers and sisters after stars, and constellations." **

**She went on a while about her siblings, and then she seemed to remember that I was there **

**"Have they been bothering you?"**

**"Well…" I looked at the boys, who were shaking their heads no, and smiling their angelic little smiles. Well it was only an innocent trick **

**"No they haven't," I said.**

**Callisto was really nice. This was her 3rd year at Hogwarts. She told me all about Hogwarts, and everything about the wizarding world that I didn't know. Like the schoolhouses.**

**From what I could tell Gryffindor was by far the best house. Although I wouldn't mind Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. Slytherin sounded awful. According to Callisto they had turned out the most wizards that had gone over to the dark side.**

**She also told me a few things about the three boys.**

**They had known each other for just about all their lives. James and Sirius were little pranksters, and when they could they would drag Remus along with them. **

**James and Sirius were purebloods. But Remus wasn't. Remus had two muggle parents, who died in a plane accident. Before they died James's mom was always telling Remus's parents that he was showing signs of magic but they never listened. Then when they died there was no will, so Remus was tested for magic. It turned out he was a wizard, so he was put in a wizarding orphanage. Something happened to him there, and they threw him out. **

**He was living on the streets for a month like a muggle (by this time he was 8). James, and Sirius hadn't heard from him in a long time. Then one-day James's mother was going to the market when she found him in an ally-way! She took him home and nursed him back to health, and he's been at James's house ever since. But Callisto also said that she thought there was something weird about him, and she knew that James's mother knew about it. But she didn't even tell James or Sirius what it was.She told me this part in a whisper so Remus wouldn't hear. She also said that there was a girl that lived near by that also had a weird brother. The girl was suposedly starting at Hogwarts this year.**

**Before I knew it the train had stopped.**

**"We're here!" shouted James.**

**"Time to start making trouble!" Said Sirius.**

**"Oh, Gosh!" groaned Remus. He sounded really exasperated.**

**When we got off the train there was a giant man (he had to be at least 11ft!) standing to the side of the door yelling,**

**"Firs' years over 'ere, firs' years over 'ere"**

**James, Sirius, Remus, all the other first years and I walked over.**

**The man loaded us on to boats, and yelled with a steady tone,**

**"Row, row, row."**

**The boats started rowing themselves down the river when suddenly over a hill we could see a giant stone castle! We all gasped.**

**"Is that… is that Hogwarts?" I asked James**

**"Yup!" he said**

**"Wow, it's huge!" exclaimed Remus**

**"Yeah I know," said Sirius "just think of all the pranks we'll be able to pull!"**

**Something told me that these three would be spending just about every other night in detention. Callisto had told me about the detentions they had at Hogwarts. They sounded a lot more interesting than the ones at my muggle school. **

**When the boats stopped in front of the castle the giant let us off, and took us to the front door where he knocked three times.**

**A lady opened the door. She had a stern looking face, wore glasses and had her hair in a tight bun.**

**" 'Ere are the firs' years Professor."**

**"Thank you Hagrid."**

**'So that's his name' I thought to myself as the professor walked us down the entranceway of the school. She spoke as she walked,**

**"My name is Professor McGonagle. I will take to a room off of the great hall. You are to wait there until I come for you. When I come for you, I will take you into the great hall where you will be sorted into your school-houses."**

**When she was finished talking we were in the room. She left out a door on the right, which I assumed went to the great hall. I looked at James, Sirius, and Remus. They were huddled in a corner again, and they had the same look on their faces that they had when they played that joke on me. They were looking at a small boy who looked awfully scared, and James was holding his wand. All of the sudden the boy's hair flashed blue, then red, green, yellow over and over again. **

**Slowly people started noticing, and laughing at the boy who was of course oblivious to what was happening and thought that they were all laughing at some thing else? This made everyone laugh harder. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the three boys.**

**"What did you do that for?" I asked them**

**"Well we needed to have a colorful start," said Remus**

**"You know Remus" I started "someone told me that you wouldn't do half the things you do if you weren't around these two"**

**"Yeah, I know, but this is so much more fun!" he smiled as he said this.**

**But it wasn't a normal smile. It was a smile as if he wasn't telling us something. Then I remembered what Callisto had said**

**'There's something weird about him. James's mother knows, but the rest of us don't.'**

**Then I came back to reality, and realized the boys hair was still flashing in different colors**

**"Come on, undo it. For me, please." I smiled**

**"Fine, but it won't always be this easy," said James as he undid the charm.**

**At this time the professor came back with a stool and a hat. She signaled for us to follow her. We did and we were led into the Great Hall. I looked around to take in everything I saw. The first thing that I really noticed was the ceiling. Actually I didn't know if it was the ceiling or not, because it looked just like the sky outside.**

**"It is a ceiling, if that's what you were wondering." James whispered **

**I smiled at James as thanks and he smiled back.**

**"When I call your name come up to the stool and put the hat on your head" said Professor McGonagle.**

**She took out a scroll and started reading off names.**

**'Ake, Lee' became the first new Ravenclaw. Then came 'Anderson, Sarah' who became a Slytherin. It went this way all through the A's. Sirius was the first B. he walked up looking quite smug sat on the stool, and jammed the hat on his head. It took about 5 seconds for the hat shout 'Gryffindor'. I applauded along with the rest of the school. The only people not applauding were the Slytherin. I noticed Callisto smiling broadly at Sirius from the Gryffindor table. I guess that Sirius was expected to be in this house. I waited patiently, after all my last name was Thomas. Before long it was Remus's turn. He was on stool for a very long time. But the hat finally put him in Gryffindor. The rest of the sorting was going by very slowly for me. **

**"Pettigrew, Peter" the Professor was going on.**

**I looked up when I heard an **

**"Ow!"**

**It had come from the boy the James and his friends had cursed. He was walking up to be sorted, tripped over his robes, and fell on his face. When he had gotten up and walked to the stool he jammed the hat over his head. The hat stayed there for 5 whole minutes! **

**"Sly…Slyth…" the hat tried to stutter "Slyther… Gryffindor" it finally made its choice and Peter stumbled over to the Gryffindor table.**

**"Potter, James" called the Professor.**

**Now I paid attention.**

**James walked with the same smugness that Sirius. I guessed that he knew what house he was going to be in.**

**The second he put the hat on his he it yelled,**

**"Gryffindor"**

**He walked over to Sirius and Remus. **

**I waited and waited for my turn. It took forever.**

**"Snape, Severus" became a Slytherin. **

**Finally I heard professor McGonagle call**

**"Thomas, Lily"**

**I walked up to the stool, sat, and put the hat on my head. I just expected it to be silent, but it talked!**

**"Well let's see, lets see" it said, "Ah, you are very smart I see. Ravenclaw might be the house for you. But I do see you want to be with your friends in Gryffindor. And you are quite brave. Well yes, better be…" it paused "Gryffindor"**

**I sighed with relief. At least there'd be four people I knew. As I walked over toward the Gryffindor I saw Callisto waving for me to sit next to her. I smiled, and walked over to her.**

**"Good job!" she said**

**"Thanks."**

**As I said that and old man at the head table stood up.**

**"That's Professor Dumbledore. He's the new headmaster this year." Whispered Callisto**

**"Before we begin our feast, there are a few notices to announce." Said Dumbledore **

**"One, there is a newest addition to the Hogwarts grounds. It is the whomping willow. This tree has a tendency to lash out at whom ever goes near it. Two, the forbidden forest at the edge of the grounds is of limits to everyone, except the teachers and the grounds-keeper."**

**I saw Callisto shoot a look a Sirius. **

**"That is all. Enjoy your food." **

**At that instant food appeared on all the plates, and every one started eating. **

**When the feast was over the prefects led us through the doors of the great hall up to the Gryffindor tower. I noticed the boy whose hair had been flashing colors was now tagging along behind James, Sirius, and Remus. He looked like he was trying to join they're conversation, but they weren't exactly including him. **

**We kept walking up and up twisting staircases, and through passageways. When we finally stopped in front of a portrait of a large woman, I was looking forward to go to bed. The prefects told us that to get into the Gryffindor common room you had to say the password 'Nekoosa'.**

**As soon as one of the prefects said this the portrait of the lady swung up reveling a hole that led into the Gryffindor common room. It had a roaring fire; five arm chairs, and lots of tables and regular chairs. When we were all in the two girl prefects led us up a twisting staircase into the girl's dormitories.**

**"Find the dormitory with your trunks in them. That's where you will be sleeping," said one of the prefects.**

**I went to find my trunk. I found it in one of the rooms with only 3 beds. I flopped my self down on a bed. Almost as soon as I had done so, two other girls came in.**

**"Oh, hello" I said "is that your luggage"**

**"Yup" said one girl "who are you?"**

**"I'm Lily Thomas"**

**"Oh, I'm Leslie Dursley. Call me Less"**

**"And I'm Saraan Vercillo"**

**Less had brownish black hair cut short to her shoulders. She was tall, thin, and looked incredably frierndly. She looked like someone I'd seen before. Saraan and dark brown skin with long brown hair and brown eyes. She was about my hight. She also had a very serious look to her.**

**"I guess we're roommates" I said.**

**We all smiled at each other. I knew that I was going to like these girls.**

**"So, do you have any siblings?" Leslie asked me**

**"Well, I have a sister that hates me…" I ended up poring out the whole story about how Petunia thought that all wizards were freaks, even me, her own sister. **

**"You too?" said Leslie. "My brother Vernon just hates me. Ever since I go my letter from Hogwarts he's been paying me to stay in my room when he has friends over, and stuff like that."**

**Vernon. Where did I know that name from?**

**"I feel sorry for you guys!" said Saraan "My family's all magical. I don't think I've ever even seen a muggle, much less one who hates me!"**

**"You're lucky. It would've been cool to grow up in an all magic environment." I said**

**"Yeah" said Leslie.**

**"I'm tired" I yawned, "I hitting the sack."**

**"Good idea"**

**"I agree. We start classes tomorrow."**

**With that we all put on nightshirts and went to bed.**

**The next morning I awoke with a start. I needed to verify where I was. I looked around. I saw the two other beds still filled with they're sleeping figures. I yawned and got up to get dressed. When I came back Saraan and Less were just getting up.**

**"Come on you sleepy heads. Get up."I yelled, "You don't want to miss breakfast do you?" **

**"I wouldn't mind it," murmured Less "I'm so tired. You could've warned us that you were an early bird"**

**"I'm not I'm just excited"**

**"O.k., o.k, we're getting up."**

**Slowly they arose from they're beds.**

**"I'll meet you in the common room" I said**

**I walked down to the common room and saw James and Sirius sitting on a couch.**

**"Hey guys." I said. "Where's Remus?"**

**"Oh he's sleeping. He went off with Dumbledore last night to talk, and didn't get back 'till late"**

**"Hmm…" I thought, what's with him. I sat down with James and Sirius, when Less and Saraan came down the stairs. Less looked at Sirius, and her jaw dropped. She had that 'I have a total crush on him' look in her eyes.**

**"Going to introduce me to your friend?" asked Less as she continued looked at Sirius.**

**"Less, Saraan meet James and Sirius. James and Sirius meet Less and Saraan."**

**"Hi, nice to meet you" Said Saraan**

**"Yeah, what she said," said Less as she continued to look at Sirius**

**"You can close your mouth now.," said Saraan as she pushed Less's jaw back into place.**

**"Come on lets go eat," I said**

**"We'll wait for Remus. I want to ask him a few things," said Sirius.**

**"Don't be to hard on him, please."I begged "He's really nice, for all you know he had a family emergency."**

**"Yeah, whatever."**

**"Be nice! Or I'll tell Callisto."**

**"No, no, anything but that" said Sirius sarcasticly falling to the floor**

**"Yeah, come on. Lets go."**

**Less, and I walked out leaving Sirius on the ground. Saraan stayed behind saying she forgot a book**

**Breakfast was really good, and during it we got our mail and our course schedules.**

**Leah flew in among the other owls and settled down next to me. She dropped a letter on my plate.**

** **

**Dear Lilly,**

**Your owl flew back to me late September 1st for some reason, so I've decided to tell you this. Since my 17th birthday was a few weeks ago as you know mother decided to let me start dating. I am dating a man named Vernon Dursley. He says that his sister also received one of those infernal letters from that school of yours. Her name is Leslie Dursley. If you know her write back. If you don't then don't write. Vernon's sister refuses to answer his letters, so that's why I'm asking you. I'm also asking because we are thinking of getting married in a few years. You are to let Leslie read this letter if you know her.**

-**Petunia Thomas**

** **

I gasped. That's where I knew that name from! the possibility that Less and I might be cousins. Wow! I decided that I'd save the letter for later. Then I took the other slip of paper that had been dropped off.

** **

**8:00-9:00 Breakfast**

**9:00-10:00 Transfiguration**

**10:00-11:00 Potions (with Slytherins)**

**11:00-12:00 Lunch**

**12:00-1:00 Defense Against Dark Arts (with Ravenclaws)**

**1:00-2:00 History of magic**

**2:00-3:30 Charms (with Ravenclaws, double until 3:30)**

**3:30-4:30 Herbiology (with hufflepuffs)**

**4:30-5:30 study (common room or library)**

**5:30-6:30 Free**

**6:30-7:30 Dinner**

**7:30-9:30 Free or Study**

**All students must be in their dorms by 9:30**

**All Gryffindors have astronomy on Thursdays at 1:00AM******

** **

**As I looked over my schedule I was amazed. I didn't know that there was this what to magic. And, what was D.A.D.A? Oh well, I'd find out soon enough I guessed. I started eating. When Less came and sat next to me I quickly hid the letter from her, unfortunately she saw me doing it.**

**"What's that?" she asked**

**"Well, it's a surprise. I have a feeling you'll like it though. I'll show it to you tonight."**

**"Ok."**

**Saraan came and sat on my other side**

**"Where were you?" I asked her**

**"Oh, well I waited around with Sirius, and James to see what they were going to do with Remus."**

**"Well what did they do?" **

**"Well they were um… nice. If you could call it that. They weren't mean or anything. But they…" she paused and looked around **

**"Well Sirius does have quite a temper if you get him mad. I tried to defend Remus, but he told me to stop. He said he'd wanted to talk to me later. I guessed I deserved it. It wasn't really my business, you know. Anyway talk to the boys, here they come now" **

**Sure enough Sirius, Remus, and James came through the doors. Sirius looked quite angry, James looked like he was thinking hard, and Remus looked like he wanted to tell some one something.**

**When they came in Remus came and sat down next to Saraan. They started talking very softly. Saraan looked quite surprised. James and Sirius sat down together, and started talking. They both looked like they were thinking extremely hard. Then that little Peter popped up behind them, trying to force himself into there conversation. I laughed to my self. Sooner or later they're going to have to befriend him.**

**About 20 minutes before breakfast was over Saraan, Less, and I took our maps, and focused trying to find our way to Transfiguration. The problem was the map didn't mention all the trick staircases, or the weird doors. It took us 5 minutes just to get one door open! We finally arrived at Transfiguration just on time. The boys arrived a couple of minutes late. **

**The class was very interesting. The Professor told us all about the subject, and what exactly to do. Then she gave us each a match to turn into a pin. This was an incredibly hard task. I tried and tried, but all it did was turn a sort of tinted silver. James, and Sirius however, both got it after their fifth tries. The only thing Remus's did was grow into a point. Then I noticed that the boy Peter wasn't there.**

**"Isn't Peter supposed to be here?" I whispered to Sirius, whom I was sitting next to.**

**"Yeah, he is. But, I don't mind it much that he's not here. He's been really annoying. He can't mind his own business"**

**I smiled slightly. I suppose I wouldn't like someone like Peter all over me either.**

**Well, Peter got there just as the lesson was ending. He got a very stern talking to from Professor McGonagle about how the castle wasn't that confusing, and if he needed help he could have asked a teacher or a ghost. It was quite funny (Less couldn't stop laughing), but you had to fell sorry for him.**

****

**"Come on Peter." Sighed James "We'll take you to your next class."**

**Peter left trailing behind them.**

**"Well we'd better get going," said Saraan**

**"Yeah, we have to find our way there," said Less**

**"wait!" I said "I've got an idea, when the boys said that they would take Peter to the next class they sounded pretty sure of them selves right? So if we follow them we'll get to class, hopefully"**

**"Well… ok they can't get to lost could they?" Said Saraan**

**With that we ran to catch up with the boys. **

**My hunch was right! It worked we got to class with time to spare. Of course this class wasn't to die for. It took place in one of the dungeons that was very cold, and very damp. **

**"Wonder what the teachers like." I heard Remus whisper.**

**"Probably just like the classroom." answered James dryly.**

**Boy were they ever wrong! The teacher was a lady with a cheery attitude, and bright robes. Her name was Professor Katt. The Slytherins just seemed to hate her at first sight.The Potions lesson was wonderful, we started the year by making a simple potion that would revive dying plants. The professor seemed to take a liking to a boy names Severus Snape. I do admit he was very good at potions. That is until his cauldron some-how… blew up.**

**"Oh, Snape" she said eyeing him disapprovingly **

**"I suppose you put to much shaved shrivle-figg. You'll have to stay after to clean this up"**

**I had a suspicion that the cause wasn't shrivle-figg. I looked over my cauldron to the 3 cauldrons across from me (the cauldrons were set up in a circle, so the professor could stand in the middle) sure enough James, Sirius, and Remus were looking quite disappointed. I caught Sirius's eye, and raised my eyebrows at him. He started shaking with silent laughter. Boys! I nudged Less, and then pointed at Sirius.**

**"Look" I mouthed.**

**She did, and then basically didn't look at anything else the whole lesson. What she saw in him I didn't see; he was attractive, kind of, but not what Less saw in him. Ok, so that wasn't the brightest move of the year. Then I nudged Saraan. I told her to look, but she took a look at Sirius and then started laughing herself. Then I did too. The Professor gave us a look, which obviously meant 'hush'. I looked at Saraan and smiled.**

**Before I knew it potions was over.**

**As we walked out I heard the trio.**

**"Did you see his face when it exploded?" said James as he laughed**

**"Yeah. A pity he didn't get into more trouble though, making us late for Transfiguration and all" said Remus**

**"That's why I always say that you should carry around a pack of fire works, just in-case." Said Sirius**

**We ran to catch up with them.**

**"Oh hello" said james as if nothing had just happened.**

**"What'd you do?" I asked, half laughing, "I want it all."**

**"How do we know that you won't run and tell my sister?" asked Sirius.**

**"Tell me what?" Callisto had come down the corridor, and had a very stern look on he face.**

**"Well, what were you going to tell me Sirius? You're not eating until you tell me." The look on her face made me think that she was serious. **

**"You see… it's all very simple." Started Sirius**

**"Shove it Sirius." I said to him. Then I turned back to Callisto. **

**"I was asking about the early birthday present that Sirius was going to buy you" **

**I felt horrible lying to her. She was really nice to me after all. But Sirius was too, and I had a feeling that if I told her the truth my life with Sirius would not be pleasant.**

**"Sirius?" she looked at him like he was mentally ill**

**"Ok, um, one you haven't bought me a birthday present in years. You always claim that you forgot. And, two my birthday's in July."**

**"And that's why it's early!" I finished**

**Callisto looked at us once more, and then walked away muttering something about how we were up to something.**

**Sirius turned to me**

**"She's gonna expect a birthday present from me this year, and its gonna have to be good!"**

**"Sirius!" sighed Saraan. **

**"What's worse? Having to get your very nice sister a birthday present, or having her tell your mother, and you getting a howler" Asked James.**

**Sirius shuddered at the part about the howler.**

**"What's a howler?" Less asked. I was wondering the same thing.**

**"Just hope you never get one, it's really embarrassing" said James **

**"You probably won't since your muggle-born. It's a letter where whoever sent it to you has their voice magnified to several times louder than it should be yelling at you."**

**"Cool!" said less**

**Sirius and James gave her a weird look.**

**"Let's just go. We don't want to be caught by Filch," said Remus.**

**We walked off down the hall. During lunch less asked me for the letter again. I couldn't resist, so I gave it to her. Her eyes went wide.**

**"Oh my God" she screamed. **

**Practically the whole table was looking at her.**

**"We're gonna be cousins!"**

**"Well we don't know that yet."**

**"We're gonna be cousins!"**

**"Whose gonna be cousins?" James had walked next to us.**

**"Lilly and I. Her sister and my brother are getting married"**

**"We don't know that yet. They said maybe. They're only 17. It would be a few years." I said **

**"Who said maybe?" asked Sirius. **

**He, Remus, and Saraan came and sat next to us.**

**"My sister might be marrying her brother." **

**Then I turned back to Less**

**"And listen Less, it wouldn't be that great. Remember, they both hate magic with a passion! Think how much your brother would hate me and my sister would hate you. I mean just think."**

**"Well, you might be right, but still we'd have to see each other a lot." she said.**

**I grinned.**

**"Now, what should I write back? Should I tell Petunia I know you, or should I lie?"**

**"Don't tell her" said Sirius.**

**I had a feeling that to him this was like a big prank.**

**"Sirius this is serious"**

# "Lilly" said Remus "I don't even think he knows what that means."

**"Well I think that we should write back." said less "and send her a curse to go with it!" She finished.**

**"Whoa, hold it. She's my sister. Now while I don't get along with her now I don't think I want to curse her. And besides, it's only our first day we don't know enough magic to curse someone. I'm sure we can think of something else. Because, I do admit she has a lot of nerve asking me for something after the way she treated me those last few weeks of summer"**

**"Wait!" said less. **

**Food sprayed out of her mouth. Sirius delicitly flicked it off of his face.**

**"James what was that letter you were talking about?"**

**"A howler" he said.**

**"Do you think you can get one?"**

**"I like the way this girl thinks." said Sirius.**

**"I think I could enchant one. Sirius and I sent one to Callisto once when we were younger. But it wasn't very loud. of course this is your family business"**

**"James, shut up!" said Sirius "if you don't help I will."**

**"I'll do it" said James "Lily and Less, you guys write the letter give it to me and Sirius and we'll enchant it, I guess."**

**"Thanks" I said "this is gonna be great. She hates magic so much, and she's going to get a magically enhanced letter in the mail. She's going to kill me."**

**"That's what I'd be afraid of if I were you" whispered James.**

**"Oh, come on. Callisto didn't kill us." said Sirius "and besides I've never known you to be so afraid of making trouble. You're beginning to sound like Remus!" **

**"I said I'll do it Sirius." yelled James.**

**"Ok, ok, pipe down. Listen Lily just write the letter and then give it to us. Ok?"**

**"Ok." I said.**

**"Oh gosh, we're going to be late for D.A.D.A." said Remus. **

**"Um… guys." Said Saraan "can you take us. We followed you to potions. And I just figured maybe we should ask you to take us this time"**

**They all burst out laughing.**

**"It's not funny! It's just the stair cases and the doors, and the fact that we aren't that great at reading maps." said Less**

**"Come on. We'll take you." said James between laughs.**

**"Hey wait for me." squeaked someone. Peter had just come out of the shadows. "You said you'd take me to my classes"**

**"Yeah come on." growled Sirius**

**"Thanks." he said.**

**So we all walked together to D.A.D.A.**

**D.A.D.A wasn't that interesting. All we did during class was take notes and answer questions. Of course this just prepared me for the next lesson the History of Magic.**

**History of magic was taught by a ghost, by the name of Professor Binns. In this class we didn't even get to answer questions. As soon as we were all in our seats the professor started.**

**"I'm Professor Bins and I will be your History of magic teacher." He started in a monotonous voice "Please take out some parchment and a quill, and be ready to take notes. **

**In 1482 three goblins decided that they wanted more out of life…" I won't bore you with the details. But he went on and on like that for the whole lesson. When the lesson was almost over, almost every one was asleep, or was going to be in seconds.**

**Sirius was snoring, James had drool dribbling down his chin, Remus was struggling to keep his eyes open, and Less and Saraan looked like they'd never wake up again. My-self, I wasn't asleep but I wasn't completely awake either. Of course I was also the only one of us who took notes also.**

**"Please!" Less and Saraan were once again begging to see my History notes. It was late at night after our lessons and dinner were over.**

**"You should have stayed awake." I said knowing good and well that it was almost impossible to do that during Professors Binns' classes**

**"Please!"**

**"You don't see James and Sirius doing this do you?"**

**"Well duh! They're smart!" said Saraan**

**I sighed**

**"Don't be so negative." I said "here take them. You have 1hr."**

**"Thank you" they both said at once**

**With them gone I was quite bored, so I wandered down to the common room to find something to do. The three boys were in the common room talking to Peter.**

**"Peter you've got to defend your self." said James**

**"Yeah we won't always be around." joked Remus**

**"Snape's our age Peter, you should be able to stand up to him" said Sirius**

**I walked in.**

**"Am I interrupting something?" I asked**

**"No, we were just telling Peter that we can't defend him all the time" said Sirius his voice getting louder with every word "he's got to learn to defend himself, and not be such a wimp, so we don't get beat-up our selves!"**

**"Ok, I get the point!" I said**

**"Lily," said Remus "where's Saraan?"**

**"Oh, she and Less took my history notes, and I guess went to the library."**

**"Well when she comes back, could you give her this?" he handed me a note from his pocket "please don't read it. I'm incredibly serious about that. It's between Saraan and me."**

**"Sure. I'll go give it to her now." **

**I put the note in my pocket and started off to the library. Then I realized I didn't know where the library was, so I went back and asked the boys. They told me and I left again.**

**As I walked I wondered, what exactly was the big secret. Why couldn't I see it? What could Remus tell Saraan that he couldn't tell James, Sirius, or I? It was only the first day; he couldn't know her that well, could he? I considered just taking a tiny peek. I took it out of my pocket. NO! I said to myself. I thought of that morning when I told Sirius to leave Remus alone. If I looked I'd be a hypocrite. I continued my walk to the library. **

**When I got there I found Less and Saraan in a corner by them selves copying my notes.**

**"Hi, guys" I said**

**"Oh, is our hour up all ready. Just 15 more minutes." Less whined**

**"No, it's not that" I said, "You still have 45 minutes. I have something from Remus for Saraan"**

**Saraan looked slightly startled for a few seconds. Then she looked like she realized something**

**"Um…um, I need that letter right now"**

**"Well here" I said slightly miffed "I wasn't stopping you. It's just how do you know Remus so well that he's sending letters to, and walking in at breakfast and just going to sit with you?"**

**"I-it's nothing." she said as she opened the letter.**

**"2 days" we heard her mumble, "God, he's stupid. He know this isn't safe"**

**"What isn't safe?" asked Less.**

**"that's for me to know, and you to find out maybe never. It's his choice. I need to go. Lily thanks for your notes."**

**she left. **

**"What was that all about?" Said Less.**

**"I don't know. But we're gonna find out!"**

**I grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the library.**

**"here's the plan, we're going to figure this out. I'm worried about her. tomorrow you're going to get all the information out of Sirius that you can. I'll work on James.**

**"ok, um aren't we rushing into this a little too quickly. For all we know theres a reasonable explanation for this"**

**"that's what I thought too. But all the secrcy. According to Callisto James and Sirius don't even know. and those three tighter that tight. You know that."**

**"you could be right, I guess"**

**"I know I am. Come on lets go get some sleep"**

**And with that we walked back to the Gryffindor tower with a mystery in our hands the very first day of school.**

**The next morning I woke up and thought. 'O.k' I said, giving my self a morning prep talk.**

**'You have things to do today, and your number one priority is to find why two of your friends are acting weird. Your second priority is to get a letter written to your sister. Got it? Good. Go.'**

**With that I got out of bed and got dressed. I took a look at my watch and saw that it was still very early. I looked over at my sleeping room-mates. Maybe they were right, I was a morning person. There was nothing to do for a while so I took a book, and headed for the common room. I was just about down the steps when I heard voices. One of them was Saraan's!I was confused. She was upstairs…. Oh never mind I said to my self. I just have to listen.**

**"Remus" it was Saraan "my idea was a lot safer than yours"**

**"well you were the one who said you'd come in the first place. Trust me. this will be a lot better."**

**"but it's a closed space. Where will I go if someone comes to check, or if something goes w-wrong."**

**I inched closer, so that I could see them sitting**

**"It'll be ok. You don't have to come if you don't want to."**

**"I do, I do"**

**"you know, you're the first person I've been able to trust other than James's parents. James's mom said one day I'd find the right person to…" his voice trailed off.**

**"It's ok" She said. Then they hugged**

**I took a breath, and sauntered down the stairs like I'd heard nothing. Saraan and Remus smiled at me, and I smiled back.**

**"listen, lily. I'm sorry about last night. I was really distracted. I had a lot on my mind" said Saraan**

**"it's ok" I said "I'm like that too, a lot."**

**"friends?"**

**"Friends!"**

**We hugged.**

**"Uhg" that was Remus**

**"Shut up" said Saraan. **

**The look in her eye told me that she really didn't mean it. (I personally didn't think that he should be talking considering that the one he'd just participated in had lasted a lot longer than ours had.)**

**Classes that day were basically the same as the first (well Snape's cauldron didn't blow up) except today we had homework. About 2 tons of it. I made a point to sit with James during the first study time that day. **

**"Hey James." I said  
"hi Lily, what's up?"**

**Uh, oh that dreaded question. I decided to cut to the chase.**

**"Well I was wondering um… now don't take this personally I know he's your friend and every thing, but have you ever, have you ever noticed any thing weird about Remus?"**

**Surprisingly he didn't look in the least bit mad or anything.**

**"Yeah." He said slowly "that's the reason that he was thrown out of the orphanage. I know my mom and dad know and I think Sirius's parents know to, but I don't. He went to the hospital every month. I thought maybe he was just really sick a lot, but I don't now, and I want to know what he told your friend that he couldn't tell us. He just met her yesterday. I've known him forever, but when we asked him he started stuttering and left"**

**"That's the same thing Saraan did when we asked her. Except she got into a little of a snit. When I gave her the note she muttered something about two days, and how Remus was really stupid, because something wasn't safe."**

**"Hmm"**

**"James this morning I heard Remus talking to Saraan. They said something about a closed space being more dangerous, and that your mom said something about he'd be able to do something one day. But he didn't say what. Saraan was worried that something would go wrong with whatever they were doing."**

**"I don't know what's happening Lily, but I guess we need to know. This just makes me so… so mad."**

**"And that's exactly why I'm not talking to Sirius and Less is. I didn't want to deal with the temper that Saraan said he had. You seem the like the level headed one of the group, so don't do something stupid."**

**"Well, if it's two days it's going to happen tomorrow. Right."**

**"Yeah"**

**"So we'll watch them tomorrow. Right."**

**"No!"**

**James looked surprised**

**"Listen, they obviously want this kept secret. I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't bothering Saraan. Following them isn't an option I like, and I'm not going to do it. There have to be other clues."**

**"Fine"**

**BOOM!**

**A huge noise erupted through the common room. Everyone looked up. **

**"James!" I said "that came from the girls dorms, where Less and Sirius were"**

**"Why was Sirius in a girls… oh never mind. Lets go" he looked at the other people in the commom room "um… icendio" he shouted waving his wand. every one froze in place.**

**We ran up the long staircase into my room. A thick cloud of smoke smothered it. **

**"Less, Sirius" I called**

**"We're here in the back." I heard from Sirius**

**James and I ran back.**

**"Are you ok?" asked James**

**"Yeah," Said Less "Sirius was just showing me some of those fireworks he used yesterday in potions."**

**Sirius smiled.**

**"You were supposed to be talking about Remus, Less!" I said**

**"Well, we did at first but then we started talking about other things." She said.**

**"Ok, but right now it doesn't matter anyway. You have to get this cleaned up. James and Sirius you better get up and get out. Unfreeze those poor people. Wait James, here." I gave him my letter to Petunia. "We can talk later."**

**"Yeah, bye." They both left.**

**"Make this smoke go away." I said franticly**

**"How?"**

**"The muggle way! Blow and wave things."**

**So we did. It took about 20 minutes, but it worked. After this we got into bed because we were exhausted. I would have stayed up to talk to Saraan. But waving smoke makes people tired. I fell asleep.**

**I woke up the next morning incredibly late. Saraan and Less were already gone.Oh no! I thought. I'm going to be late. I rushed up, got dressed, and grabbed my stuff. Then I went down stairs. There were all my friends (including Peter) sitting around talking like they didn't have a care in the world. **

**"What's going on?" I asked**

**"it's called a Saturday. Quite a new invention, gives kids time off from school." Said Sirius grinning.**

**"Oh. Well then, I'll be right back."**

**I ran back up stairs and put my stuff away. Then I ran back down stairs.**

**"So what are we going to do today?" asked James**

**"We could do something to Snape." suggested Sirius**

**"Something calm!" said Remus**

**"Why can't we just act like good, normal children?" asked Saraan**

**"Because we're not good, and since we have Sirius with us we certainly aren't normal." I said**

**"Oh, ha, ha, and ha again" he said**

**"Well what are we going to do?" asked Less **

**"Well you and James are coming with me." I said**

**I looked at Less she looked back.Making eye contact we could talk with out moving our mouths (kind of).**

**'We have to look for clues' I told her**

**'Ok' she said back**

**I went back to real life.**

**"What just went on there?" said Sirius**

**"Women's intuition. Come on James." I said.**

**I grabbed James by the arm and pulled him out of the room.**

**"Where are we going?" he said**

**"To the library" said Less**

**"Why"**

**"To see if we can figure anything out."**

**"Well I have a new clue. Remus asked me for my invisibility cloak for tonight."**

**"Oh yeah," said Less "Sirius told me about those yesterday while we were in the dorm!"**

**"Did you even talk about Remus for more than 5 minutes yesterday! What do you see in Sirius, he's not that cute!" I yelled**

**"Lily, clam down. We're there." said James. Sure enough we were going into the library.**

**"Shouldn't Sirius be here?" asked James**

**"No!" I said as I shot a look at Less**

**"What?"**

**"You know what" I told her.**

**"Lets just go. I want to be out of here as soon as possible. Sirius had and idea. And Lilly you want your letter sent off by this afternoon right?" **

**"Ok let's go. We can sit in the back"**

**We walked to the back, and sat down.**

**"Well, here's what we know. It's happening tonight, it's not safe, and Remus and Saraan are like best friends," said James**

**"This isn't time for jealousy," I said**

**"I'm not jealous" **

**"Yeah what ever, but any way what could they be doing? And will it happen again?" said Less**

**"Well it could be a joke, and in that case I would probably never happen again" James said**

**"Yeah, but Callisto said that you guys lead him into most of the stuff he does. I think I agree with her. And Saraan doesn't like the type to play jokes. And I don't think they'd be crying and hugging over a joke, and that's what they were doing when I found them that morning." I said**

**"Yeah your probably right" said James**

**"You said that every month he went to the hospital, right?"**

**"Yeah"**

**"Well was it a magical hospital or a muggle hospital"**

**"A magical hospital. We went to muggle hospitals for minor things, so the neighbors wouldn't be suspicious. But if something really serious happened we went to the magical hospital"**

**"So now we know that it's serious"**

**"Yeah, but we don't know that it's that remember?" said Less**

**"Oh, your right!" I said**

**"We're going in circles." said James "It's hopeless!"**

**I sighed**

**"Let's go back." I said**

**"Ok" said Less**

**We got up, and went back to the common room. When we got there James went up to his dorm to find Sirius and Less went to find Saraan to make sure she hadn't gone off and done something stupid. I sat down on the couch to think. Then I heard a voice.**

**"Are you ok?"**

**I turned to look. It was Remus**

**"Oh, hi"**

**"Well are you?"**

**"No I'm not. I'm worried about you, and I'm worried about Saraan. There's something the matter. I know it!"**

**"Don't worry. There's nothing wrong! We're both ok. It's just she had a very weird idea. Just don't worry." He smiled and got up. He was lying, I just new it. **

**"Lily" I turned and saw Sirius**

**"What?"**

**"Here, it's your letter. You can send it now. In fact you'd better send it now 'cause if you don't it might blow up."**

**"Um… Sirius why's it red. I wrote it on a piece of parchment. Parchment is yellow."**

**"It turns red during the spell"**

**"Oh, well ok. Where's the owlery?"**

**"Out the portrait hole take a left, up the stairs to the south tower"**

**"Thanks"**

**I ran out of the tower and down the corridor to the left. I wasn't thinking when I was running and ran into someone. It was Snape. **

**"Ouch!" he said**

**"I'm so sorry I wasn't thinking"**

**"That was obvious," he said**

**"Listen I need to go" I was getting annoyed.**

**"Good bye" he said " watch where you're going. You might bump into the wrong person."**

**"Yeah, right. Bye"**

**I walked off. Geesh! What's his deal? I thought as I walked up the twisting staircase to the owlery. I walked through the door and saw quite a sight. Owls everywhere sitting on perches sleeping. It was very nice. As I walked in I was careful where I stepped because there was poop all over the floor. I looked around trying to find Leah. At last I found her on a perch in the corner asleep.**

**"Wake up, come Leah it's me Lily" I said as I shook her slightly.**

**"Hoo" she woke up with a start, and nipped my finger.**

**"What was that for?" **

**I tied the letter to her leg. I could tell she didn't want it (I didn't blame her because I had begun smoking at the corners) she was quite scared. When I had tied it on I carried her to the window and threw her out. I sighed. One thing done I still had to figure out why my friend was acting so weird. And went back to the common room.**

****

**"Sirius"**

**I had just gotten back to the common room, and I wanted to ask him whether or not that letter was supposed to smoke.**

**He came down the stairs.**

**"Not now Lilly. We're looking for Remus and Saraan. We can't find them any where!"**

**I gasped.**

**"What do you mean you can't find them!"?**

**"I mean James and I were looking for Remus because we needed his help with something, and we couldn't find him any where. Then Less went looking for Saraan to play chess, and she couldn't find her. We think they left together."**

**"Ya' think" I said sarcastically "oh well they'll be back, remember. Talk to them tomorrow"**

**"Why aren't you worried?" said Sirius**

**"They'll come back, trust me."**

**"Fine, what ever"**

**"****Besides, what would you do? If you can't find them you can't do anything."**

**"That is true, I guess"**

**"I know."**

**And it was true. Later that night Saraan came back. She looked as though she'd been crying. I ran down to the common room to find James and Sirius**

**"She's back," I yelled to them "she's back!"**

**"Bring her here" said James**

**"Let her sleep. You have tomorrow."**

**James gave me a look that plainly said you're being really difficult. But I didn't care I was going to let Saraan sleep that night.**

**"Let's change the subject" I said "did Remus come back with her?"**

**"How would I know?" said James "I didn't even see or hear Saraan come in, much less Remus"**

**"Go see if he's in your room"**

**"Ok" Sirius ran up stairs.**

**"He's not there, and James your invisibility cloak is gone." we heard him yell**

**"Oh. Then he's probably still gone. The invisibility cloak is o.k. I said he could use it."**

**"Well," I said, "I'm tired, so I'm going to bed."**

**"Good night." They said**

**Boys can be so stubborn sometimes I thought, as I drifted of to sleep.**

**"Where were you last night?" asked Less very calmly.**

**It was the morning, and Less, Saraan, and I had beaten the boys in waking up. So we were down in the common room interrogating Saraan.**

**"Listen" I said, " it's not that we're nosy, but we're your friends. You seem so distraught over this whole thing"**

**"I told you, I'm fine. I also told you that I wasn't telling you anything about what happened last night." she said**

**"Fine, be that way. But James and Sirius were worried about Remus. They know you were with him! They won't be so easy to shake off." Less told her.**

**"I can take care of my-self!" she yelled "I'm not a baby!" she stalked off.**

**Well this wasn't going well. I had only been here for 4 days and I'd already lost a friend.I turned too less**

**"She's right she's not a baby, she's 11 just like us. Let's stay out of it until we know exactly what's wrong."**

**"Fine."**

**I left to go think. That was the last time I thought about it for a few weeks. Every thing was running smoothly (we were talking to Saraan again) until one day in early October. Saraan looked at a calendar one morning, and started cursing.**

**"Um…" I said, "Is there a problem with the calendar?"**

**"Yes! There's a blue moon this month."**

**"Do you have, like a personal thing with the moon, or do you just not like the word blue. You do know that a blue moon is two full moons in 1 month."**

**"Yes I do. I gotta go."**

**With that she left. Weird! I got ready to go to class. Classes that day were just about the same as usual, but Saraan and Remus were extremely distracted. Remus who was usually the best in D.A.D.A didn't have his homework and anything the professor called on him he gave a vague look like he was just coming back to reality. Saraan, who had earned a reputation in herbology for being all knowing about plants, was very disgruntled during the lesson. Like she just had too much on her mind. They were both very grumpy during the whole day. Remus got into a fight with James and Sirius over it. That was something I thought I'd never see! Finally the evening came and they were both gone again!**

**"Where'd they go off to this time?" asked Sirius "they're only 11. They shouldn't be doing anything like that." He smiled**

**"Shut up Sirius. This is Remus and Saraan we're talking about, remember. They're a lot more responsible than you are, so I wouldn't be talking." I said. "They came back last time, and obviously they're not going to tell us anything. So maybe we should just give up and stay out of they're business!"**

**"Lilly" said James "this is Sirius you're talking to. He's not going to give up; you've known him long enough now to know that!"**

**"Lily" said Sirius "pass me that calendar." **

**I picked the calendar up of the mantel place.**

**"Here. Don't start cursing at it please. Saraan did that this morning. I thought there was something really wrong. Turns out she was just mad because there were two full moons this month. There's one tonight actually." I looked out the window " it's quite pretty isn't it?"**

**"Yeah." Said James "Remus always hated it for some reason. When I was younger I was fascinated with the craters on the moon. I loved full moons because you could see the craters the best. Remus liked new moons. He said with out the moon you could see the stars better." James sighed, "I wish I knew where he was!"**

**"We all do silly!" Said Less speaking for the first time. "That's why we're all sitting here…" **

**She stopped. **

**"Did you hear that? I heard a door. I swear," she said**

**"I feel something," said Sirius "O.K. someone's behind me. Listen," he yelled "I 'm turning around whoever's behind me better have a good explanation on why they're sneaking up on me."**

**He turned.**

**"Saraan!"**

**"Sirius!"**

**"How'd you know I was there?" she asked**

**"I have a sixth sense about that sort of thing." He smiled **

**"I'm going up to bed." She said as she tried to sneak away.**

**"You were out this long." said James. " you can stay up a bit longer."**

**She came and sat down.**

**"Where's Remus?" I asked, "We were worried about him, and you"**

**"Remus is fine, and so am I as you can see. Why don't you just stop? I'm not telling you anything other than that."**

**"Yes you are" said Sirius "you're not moving until you do. We aren't either"**

**"Well then I guess you'll be here a while won't you, because I've told you all I can. It's not something you have a right to know. You two boys think just because you've known him for almost all your lives that you just have to know every thing about him. Well did you ever consider that he has secrets too? And Lily, you and Less have only known us for about a month, and already you have to dig deep into our private lives. I don't think so. I mean, you make the boys cases sound almost sensible?" she struggled her way out of Sirius's grip "I'm going to bed." She stalked off.**

**"She does have a point. And I've been thinking this too. It has nothing to do with us. We should just stay out of it for a while. When they want to tell us, they'll tell us. One reason I say this is, because I have a suspicion, and I don't want it to get out of hand. And I certainly don't want to those two to find out with the mood they're in." I said**

**"Well, what is it?" asked Less eagerly**

**"I'm not telling. The time isn't right. Nothing serious has happened."**

**"What you're going to wait until one of them is dead to tell us?" asked Sirius.**

**"I didn't say that! I have more sense than that!"**

**"You implied it," he said.**

**"Lets just wait. Pretend you don't notice these disappearances any more. But do notice. Look for clues. I'll tell you when the time is right."**

**"Hmm…" said Sirius. He picked up the calendar I had given him. " Wait, was this the calendar she was looking at this morning?"**

**"Yeah" I said**

**"It has the phases of the moon on it."**

**"Well duh!" Less said, "If she knew by looking at the calendar that there was a blue moon of course it did."**

**"Be quiet. I'm thinking."**

**"About what?" said James**

**"Shhh!"**

**He got up and started pacing the room, but soon his pacing took him up the stairs into his dorm room, and we didn't see him for the rest of the evening.**

**"I bet you he's fallen asleep," said Less "that would be just the kind of thing he'd do."**

**"Speaking of sleep" said James "It's past midnight! We'd best get to bed"**

**"Oh you're right," I said**

**"Good night." We chorused.**

**We went to bed.**

**Saraan seemed in a better mood the next morning, but she still had a worried look in her eye. I thought maybe she was worried about Remus who still wasn't back.I wanted to ask her about it, but I didn't feel like getting yelled at. Yelled at. I looked over my shoulder and saw James and Sirius yelling at someone in front of the doors to the great hall. Oh, I hoped it wasn't Remus. It wasn't!**

**"I can't believe you!" yelled James "we were having a private discussion, and you were spying on us!"**

**"I just over heard. I'm sorry" it was Peter Pettigrew**

**I ran over. This kid was gonna need some help. Like I said before Sirius has a huge temper, and I could see it building.**

**"You little git!" Sirius yelled, "That was our business. If we had wanted to know we would have told you!"**

**I had to break this up.**

**"Whoa," I said as I ran in between the triangle. "Hey, what's going on?"**

**"This little git decided that he had the right to spy on us last night while we were talking." Said Sirius glaring at Peter. I saw a fist forming. "He says that it was an accident. He was in the stairwell and over heard us"**

**"Well" I said, "that may very well be" **

**"What!" said James**

**"Let me finish. He might have been in the stairwell and over heard us, but he should have left as soon as he heard us talking. Shouldn't you have Peter?**

**"I-I-I couldn't."**

**"Why" asked Sirius**

**"B-because, I don't know." he whimpered**

**"So you admit to spying on us," said Sirius**

**"Yes, I guess."**

**"Peter that was private business" I said, "It's not even our private business!"**

**"She has you there." said James.**

**"I'm sorry"**

**"Yeah, whatever." Said Sirius "what we need to know is how much did you find out?"**

**"I heard that Saraan and Remus are missing, and that Lily has a suspicion but won't tell until the time is right. I also heard when Sirius came up the stairs. He tripped on me.**

**"I thought that was a stair!"**

**"What about your 'sixth sense?'" teased James**

**"Shut up"**

**"Will you please tell me what's happening?" asked Peter "I like Remus and Saraan, they always help me with my homework and that stuff. I don't want them hurt."**

**"Tell him." I said. "It can't hurt us."**

**"She's right." Said James.**

**We told him every thing.I knew it. They would befriend him at one time or another. I leaned against a door listening to what James and Sirius were saying, when suddenly I felt something in my hand.**

**"Ow!" I cried. I felt tears forming in my eyes.**

**"Lily are you ok?"**

**I looked at my hand. It was a bloody and mangled mess! Someone had come out of the door I was leaning on and smashed my fingers with it. I looked to see who had come out. It was Snape. The boy I had bumped into.**

**"Look what you did!" I said**

**"Seems to me that you just shouldn't lean on doors," he said**

**I knew he was right, but I wasn't telling him that.**

**"You could have said excuse me." said James leaping in.**

**"Oh, now I have the power to see through doors!" he said**

**"Lily" said Sirius "you'd better get up to Madam Pomfrey before that gets any worse. We'll take care of this freak."**

**Looking at my hand I ran up to the hospital wing. Damn it! I thought as I walked into the hospital wing. I hope she can fix this.**

**"Dear! What happened?" she said**

**"Someone accidentally slammed my fingers in a door."**

**"Oh, sit down, sit down."**

**She waved her wand around and said some spells. Slowly the pain was going away. My hand was still mangled though. I looked around at the other beds to see if there were any other patients. There was one. And I recognized him. It was Remus. He was sleeping.**

**"Is he ok?" I asked Madam Pomfrey. **

**"Oh yes he's fine. Just tired. Are you a friend of his?"**

**"Yes"**

**My hand was slowly becoming recognizable again.**

**"Here dear, go wash your hand with this and your hand will be back to normal." She handed me a packet of powder.**

**"Thank you." I said.**

**I washed my hand and the swelling went down. While I dried my hands I watched Remus. His sleeping body worried me. Was there something really wrong? As if he heard my question his eyelids fluttered. Madam Pomfrey saw and walked over with a plate of food. He awoke.Madam Pomfrey said something and he nodded. Then he started eating. He obviously was incredibly hungry, because he didn't stop to chew or anything; he just shoved food down his mouth like there was no tomorrow. He did pause for a second when he saw me.**

**"Lily what are you doing here? Did James and Sirius send you?"**

**"No, no don't worry. Snape slammed my hand in a door" I held up my hand so he could see some of the cuts that were still left.**

**"Ouch!" he said**

**"Yeah it hurt a lot." I said, "Well, are you O.K.?"**

**"Me? Yeah, I'm fine. I got sick last night."**

**"Oh. Well I hope you feel better. I've gotta go. Do you want me to tell James or Sirius anything?"**

**"Yeah. Tell them I'm fine, and Lily" he paused. "Could you tell Saraan I'm sorry"**

**"Sure, of course"**

**"Thanks. I'll be down in about a half an hour."**

**"Bye."**

**I left trying to think what Saraan and Remus could have done that landed Remus in the Hospital wing and caused Saraan to need an apology. I decided not to worry about it, and to concentrate on getting back to the Gryffindor tower. Up the hallway I spotted Snape. I had a few things to say to him. I walked up. I saw his eye wasn't opening all the way, and that his jaw was tinted blue. I didn't have the heart to do anything else to him. I sighed and walked away. That was a problem I had. I could never do anything to any one if they already looked worse off. I wanted to slap him I just couldn't. I assumed that the eye and the jaw had come from James and Sirius. (I couldn't imagine Peter doing anything like that.) I continued walking to the Gryffindor tower. When I got into the common room I saw James and Sirius sitting and playing chess. They looked up when they saw me, and grinned.**

**"Did you see what we did to Snape?" asked Sirius excitedly.**

**"And we put a curse on his robes. They should be unraveling at this very moment." Said James.**

**His robes? I hadn't noticed that.**

**"Yeah. I saw him." I said, "You shouldn't have done that. I wanted to slap him, and I just couldn't after I saw his face."**

**"Next time we won't" promised James**

**"Next time? I've just had 5 fingers broken and your talking about doing it again!"**

**"You know what we meant"**

**I decided to change the subject**

**"Guess who I saw in the hospital wing."**

**"Who" they both said**

**"Remus!"**

**"Really?" asked James.**

**"Yeah. He said he was sick and not to worry."**

**"I wonder when he'll figure out saying don't worry isn't going to work." Said Sirius.**

**"If you'll excuse me I have to find Saraan. Remus wanted me to tell her something."**

**"What?" asked Sirius?**

**"Nothing" I said and left.**

**I found Saraan in the dorm room.**

**"Hey." I said **

**"What?" obviously she still wasn't happy with me.**

**"I saw Remus in the hospital wing and…" she didn't let me finish**

**"What, were you spy on him now. Prying into his life some more?"**

**"No!" I said, "Why does every one think that. That boy Severus Snape slammed my fingers in a door. See?" I held up my hand.**

**"Sorry."**

**"It's o.k. The reason I wanted to find you was that Remus had a message for you." She perked up "he said that he was sorry for what happened and that he'd be out of the hospital in about a half an hour"**

**"Damn it! I told him it was ok. He's just going to make me all emotional." She started to cry.**

**"Saraan. It's ok. He said he's sorry. I'm sure what ever happened will pass."**

**"You don't understand, and unless you know you never will."**

**"You know, you're right." I said "I won't understand unless you tell me, so just tell me already!"**

**"You know I won't tell you. It's up to Remus."**

**Now I was mad. My friend was sitting here crying over something that was obviously really hurting her, and she wouldn't say a word. Maybe it was time to speak with Remus. No! He wasn't talking either. What's going on here? **

**I needed to think, and this time I wasn't going to stop after this had all blown over. And think is what I did. I thought through October, November, December, January, February, March, April, and into May; and I still didn't know what was happening. I still had my original suspicion, but from what we had learned in D.A.D.A it was very, very, very, very unlikely.Saraan and Remus were still disappearing once a month. We had stopped jumping on their cases but I knew that Less, James, Sirius, and even Peter were still thinking hard. I felt like there was a clue that I was missing right under my nose. It was just right there and I couldn't see it. Then one day I did see it when I thought it was to late.**

**The day started out like any other day. We woke up, ate breakfast, and went to class that kind of thing. Then that night Remus and Saraan were missing again. James, Sirius, Peter, Less and I were waiting up for Saraan that night. Sirius was looking out the window at the constellations, and stars pointing out his sibling's namesakes when he saw a shadow moving by the whomping willow.**

**"Look" he pointed "someone's out by the whomping willow!"**

**Less walked over**

**"It's Saraan! She's limping on her right leg, and it doesn't look like she can go much further."**

**"Lets go. She's gonna need help" said James "we can go under my invisibility cloak."**

**"James they're 5 of us." I said**

**"She's right." Said Peter "you can leave me behind. That's 4."**

**"Well James you have to go, it's your cloak."**

**"Thanks for pointing out the obvious Lily" said Sirius.**

**" I'll stay," said Less**

**"You sure."**

**"Yeah, go get Saraan that's the most important thing." She shooed us out.**

**"I have to get the cloak Less." said James.**

**He ran up the stairs, and quickly came down with the cloak.**

**"We'll have to be careful. Three's a squeeze."**

**"We just have to hurry. Look she's stopped" Said Sirius as he looked out the window.**

**"Let's go."**

**We flung the cloak over our heads and went out the portrait hole. We walked down the empty corridors looking for Filch or his cat Mrs. Norris. We finally reached the front doors, and went out onto the grounds.**

**"Did anyone know that it was going to be this cold tonight?" asked Sirius**

**"Shhh!" we said**

**As we neared the whomping willow I saw the figure lying on the ground that was Saraan. **

**"There she is." I whispered**

**"How will we get her inside?" said Sirius**

**"I can magic a stretcher and a splint for her leg." Volunteered James.**

**"Good. Do it. Sirius was right. It is cold." I said. **

**I shivered and looked around. When I looked up I saw the light coming from Gryffindor tower and two dots looking out. I waved, and saw a tiny movement in the window for a response.**

**"There." Said James "got it"**

**Saraan was floating on a Stretcher in midair and had a splint around her leg.**

**"Let's get out of here." Said James**

**"Amen." Said Sirius. And we made our way back to the castle.**

**"What are we going to tell Madam Pomfrey Sirius?" asked James**

**"why've you asking me?"**

**"Because you can lie like anything."**

**"Well in that case ok, but this going to have to be one heck of a lie. How about she fell down the stairs of the girls tower, knocked herself out, and did what this is to her leg in the process. Lily was going down the stairs to the common room because she couldn't sleep, and found her."**

**"Ok." Said James**

**"Wait." I said. "Then where do you two come in?"**

**"We were in the common room."**

**"Then why didn't you hear her fall?" I questioned.**

**"Lily, you know that Madam Pomfrey doesn't ask many questions. As long as we have a basis we're o.k." said James.**

**"Fine lets go. It's creepy out here. I swear I just heard a werewolf howl," I said**

**"Probably the forbidden forest." Said Sirius **

**"Guys" I said, "I want to go inside. Now!"**

**"One second. My cloak." Said James as he put the cloak over us**

**We walked to the castle and went in. I looked back at Saraan. She looked dead.**

**"Sirius." I said, "Check her pulse. She looks dead."**

**He pushed his fingers to her neck.**

**"It's faint, but it there." He paused "Lily remember when you said you had a suspicion, and you weren't going to tell until something happened and you thought the time was right?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Well, Saraan has just fainted with a broken leg and a very faint pulse. Don't you think that this is the right time?"**

**"It is. It probably is. Let me talk to Saraan first and then if she still won't talk I'll tell you."**

**"Fine"**

**"There it is." Said James pointing to the Hospital wing.**

**Luckily lights were still on and we could see Madam Pomfrey bustling along taking care of patients. We walked in. Madam Pomfrey's eyes went wide.**

**"What happened!"?**

**"She fell down the stairs and knocked her self out. She also did something to her leg." I said**

**"Bring her here. James pointed his wand to the hospital bed that she was pointing at. Madam Pomfrey set about taking off the makeshift splint, and trying to revive her.**

**"Will she be ok?" I asked**

**"Oh, yes, yes just needs rest and a few spells."**

**"Can I stay?"**

**"Dear it's 12:00."**

**"I know. I just want to stay with her."**

**"Well, dear it's your choice."**

**"Us too." It was James "we'll stay"**

**I smiled, waved my wand and said 'accio chairs'. 3 chairs came up to Saraan's bed and we sat in silence. We sat in silence until 6:00 when she woke up.**

**"Lily?"**

**"James, Sirius. She's awake!" I whispered.**

**"Lily?"**

**"It's me. It's all right."**

**"Are you ok?" asked James**

**"I feel really tired and my leg's numb."**

**"That's because you broke it. Madam Pomfrey put a numbing spell on it to help the pain. She un-broke it but she said it would still hurt." Said Sirius.**

**"Saraan. Do you remember anything about last night?" asked James**

**"Yeah. I know why I broke it, and I remember I fainted right out on the Hogwarts grounds."**

**"Right." I said "but why did you break it?"**

**"I can't say."**

**"Saraan, you almost died, and you can't tell us why" I said.**

**"That's right."**

**"Oh, my god! Your insane!" I said**

**"Fine, fine, be that way, but what if what hurt you could hurt other students."**

**"It won't trust me."**

**"Hey look," said Sirius "look who Madam Pomfrey has, Remus!"**

**I looked over. Madam Pomfrey was holding Remus who was quite scratched up.**

**" Remus!" yelled Saraan**

**"Saraan!" he said in surprise, and ran over to her "what are you doing here?"**

**So he doesn't know I thought.**

**"I broke my leg," she said**

**"How?" **

**"She'll tell you later" Madam Pomfrey intervened. "Bed rest Remus, and you three; why didn't you tell me she was awake. She needs food, and I need to tend to her leg. Wait out side the curtain." She pulled a curtain around Saraan's bed, so we couldn't see her. **

**"Now will you tell us what you think?" asked James.**

**"I will, but first let's go back to the common room. I need to check something."**

**We ran back to the Gryffindor tower, and I told the boys to wait in the common room. I ran to the girl's dorms and into mine. I checked the time. 7:00. I looked at Less's bed. She was there asleep. I shook her awake.**

**"Come on get up, now!"**

**"Alright, alright"**

**"Get dressed hurry."**

**She hopped out of bed and got dressed.**

**"What happened last night?" she asked**

**"I'll tell you while we go down stairs."**

**"Well then lets go" she went to the staircase.**

**"Wait. I need to get something." I grabbed my diary off of my nightstand.**

**"Lets go."**

**As we walked down I filled Less in on everything that had happened.**

**"She's ok then?"**

**"Yeah Madam Pomfrey took care of her."**

**When we got to the common room the boys rushed. They had gone up to get Peter.**

**"What's going on?" he said**

**"Listen and I'll tell you." I said, "in my diary I've got the phases of the moon, and every time Remus and Saraan disappear I mark it." I showed them "notice a pattern?"**

**"I see it!" said James "every full moon they're gone!"**

**"Right." I said, "I've been thinking that, that maybe they're," I paused "I think Remus and Saraan are werewolves."**

**"But Dumbledore wouldn't let werewolves in the school, would he" asked Peter nervously.**

**"He might." Said Sirius "if there were some sort of safety precautions."**

**"But," I said "I don't think it's true because in D.A.D.A. the professor said that werewolves were mean, untruthful beasts, and that definitely doesn't describe Remus or Saraan."**

**"You believe that crap Lily!" said Sirius "that's just prejudice. Everyone thinks that. My dad knows a werewolf. He's like the nicest person around. He's never bitten anyone in his life."**

**I couldn't think of anything to say to this.**

**"Well then. Should we tell them what we know?" asked Less**

**"I think we should." Said James.**

**"Me too." Said Sirius.**

**"I do." Said Less**

**"Lily, Peter?" asked James**

**"I don't know, about this, but what the heck." I said.**

**"What if they are werewolves?" peter quivered**

**"It wouldn't matter." I said, "They'd still be the same old Saraan and Remus. So what if they change shape once a month."**

**"Right on Lily." Yelled Less**

**We looked at her strangely.**

**"Did I say that out loud?"**

**I rolled my eyes **

**"Lets go." I said "we have 20 minutes until breakfast."**

**We all made our way back to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey wasn't very happy to see us, but she let us in anyway.**

**"Hi Remus." Said Less**

**"Oh, hi listen I'm really tired. Could you come back later?"**

**"No. We need to talk to you and Saraan now."**

**"Who wants to talk to me?" Saraan had over heard**

**"Can you come over here."? I asked her**

**"Yeah, I think I can walk." She got up and started limping. Less went to help her. James pulled the curtains around us. When she came over we started.**

**"Listen, don't be mad, but we think we know what's happening here. We think we know what you two are." Said James**

**Remus's face went white. Saraan looked like she was going to laugh.**

**"Remus, Saraan." I started "are, are you…"**

**"What she's trying to say," said Sirius "is, we know that you two are werewolves."**

**Saraan started to laugh.**

**"What's so funny?" James asked**

**"James Potter, Sirius Black. I thought you two were smart. Don't you think that if I was a werewolf I would have transformed last night when you brought me in?"**

**"Hey she's right. Lily!"**

**"Ok, I was wrong, but what about you Remus?"**

**Remus didn't want to answer this question obviously. I guess he realized he'd have to, so he did.**

**"I-I-I am ok. You found out, are you happy now. I know you won't want to be friends with me any more, so you can leave now."**

**"What!" I said, "Why shouldn't we be your friends."**

**"Because I'm werewolf, a disgrace of society, and abomination, untruthful. That's why."**

**"But you're none of those." Said Sirius**

**"Yeah, well that's what every one thinks." He said near tears.**

**"Not us." Said James**

**"But there's one thing I still don't get." I said "Saraan if your not a werewolf why did you always go out on full moons?"**

**"Remember on the first day of school when James and Sirius were questioning Remus, and I stayed with him, and then we sat together in the great hall talking."**

**"Yes."**

**"Well you see… my brother is a werewolf," the girl with the weird brother! I thought that was who Callisto told me about "and Remus new because he live s quite near us and he saw my brother once when he transformed. When we were in the great hall talking he told me he knew, and then he told me about himself. My brother and I are like best friends, and I started to think of Remus like my brother. I wanted to be with Remus when he transformed to ease the pain, so I devised a plan. I'd go to where ever he was 15 minutes after he went. I told him my plan, and he said flat out no. I kept pestering him though and he finally gave in. he told me about the passage under the whomping willow, and about the shack he was in. I wanted to let him into the forbidden forest so we could go there, but he said that he knew the werewolf better than I did, and said we were staying in the shack. So every full moon I've been visiting him for a few hours until he couldn't control the werewolf any more. I broke my leg because I over stayed my visit that night, and the werewolf tried to attack. I ran out of the passage and the werewolf ran after me. I played dead and that did work, but the werewolf stepped on my leg many times breaking it. I managed to limp out of the passage way, and then I fainted."**

**"Hmm…" said James "we could improve on that idea."**

**I ignored him and said, "So that's what you've been doing all year?" "You could have told us, we wouldn't have cared! Remus you're our friend. So you change form once a month, twice in a blue moon, it doesn't matter. Your still Remus, and that's all that matters" said Less**

**"Thanks." He said.**

**"What's going on in here?" Madam Pomfrey pulled open the curtain. I guess we were making a lot of noise. I hope she hadn't heard Saraan's story.**

**"Listen, these two need rest. Out, out. Breakfast started 15 minutes ago." she shoved us to the door.**

**"Man." I said, "I'm glad that's over."**

**"Yeah, I can't believe he didn't tell us. We're like his best friends." Said Sirius.**

**"Well, he has a point most people are very prejudice against werewolves." Said James**

**"Like Peter." I said quietly.**

**"I'm not." He squeaked, "I was just afraid. My parents told me that werewolves are evil."**

**There was a pause.**

**"I agree with Lily." Said Less breaking the silence. "I'm glad this is over. I mean, Lily and I have a wedding to plan."**

**"They're 17!"**

**"We can urge it along a bit."**

**I sighed. **

**"In fact," she went on "you can come stay with me or I can come with you, or both."**

**"What about us?" Joked James.**

**"James, Sirius, I hate to tell you but my parents probably wouldn't like the idea of three boys staying over."**

**"Who, us." Said Sirius with mock astonishment**

**"She has a point." I said "Sirius the last time you came in our dorm you set off fireworks. Remember?"**

**"Oh, yeah."**

**"But, I can probably work on my mom. She's pretty flexible. And I know she'll let Less come and stay considering that she might be family one day."**

**"Awesome." Said James. "What about Saraan and Remus?" I noticed he didn't mention Peter who had sort of dropped out of the conversation.**

**"Sure they can come, I just don't think you can all come at the same time."**

**We laughed.**

**The rest of the school year went normally (well as normal as possible with the friends I have). Before we knew it we were going back to Hogsmead station to board the Hogwarts express. I was looking forward to going home. I missed my mom, and even my sister. My mom had been angry when I chose to stay with the boys over Christmas, but she'd be over that by now. Petunia would probably be steamed over that howler, and just as nasty as usual. **

**On the train ride home I sat with my friends, and Callisto. We talked about the year watering down some parts so Sirius wouldn't get in trouble with Callisto. **

**When we got to Kings Cross station and got off the train there was an old witch separating us into groups of threes so we could go through the barrier without attracting attention. I grabbed Less and Saraan's hands so we could go through together. The witch let us through back into the muggle world.**

**"Less, wait." I said "I want to introduce you to my sister and my Mother."**

**I looked around until I saw them chatting with someone. **

**"There they are." I said **

**"They're with my mom, dad, and brother."**

**"Is this a private meeting?" Saraan said from behind us.**

**"No, of course not. Come on silly." I said.**

**We walked over.**

**"Less!" cried her mom and dad**

**"Lily!" cried my mom**

**"Mom." I called.**

**We both ran over, while Saraan followed slowly behind (her leg was still on the mend).**

**"I missed you so much" my mom said**

**"Sorry I didn't come home for Christmas."**

**"It's ok."**

**"Mom." I said, "This is Leslie Dursley."**

**"Oh, hello dear. I've heard so much about you from your mom and dad."**

**"Hello Miss. Thomas." She said "and Lily this is my mom and dad. Mom and dad this is Lily Thomas."**

**"Hello." I said **

**"And this is Saraan Vercillo." She added.**

**Saraan smiled.**

**"I was hoping to introduce you to the boys but they…"**

**"No, there they are" said Saraan**

**Less ran and pulled them over.**

**"This is Sirius, This is James, and this is Remus. I don't know where Peter went."**

**They exchanged hello's politely with each of the parents, then said they had to go.**

**"We'll send owl's." they yelled**

**"Us too." I yelled**

**Then I realized something was missing. Yes that was it. Petunia.**

**"Mom where's Petunia?"**

**"Oh she's over there with Vernon. She a bit sore with you though. That letter was a tad excessive. The neighbors were wondering about it for days."**

**"I'm sorry mom. I was really angry with her."**

**"It's ok dear."**

**"Will she be getting married though?"**

**"She says yes, but I told her to wait at least until she's 19."**

**"And can some of my friends come stay over the summer."**

**"Yes of course." She said "But Lily dear we must be going we're riding home with the Dursley's." **

**"Ok." i said "Hey, Less." I called.**

**And we walked out of the station together.**

** **

_(A/N- well the first part is done. Hope you liked it the next part is about the summer. Disclaimer any thing you see in the Harry potter books is j.k. Rowlling's. Saraan and Leslie are not mine. They are my two best friends, and Callisto is sort of the way I am. Very bossy! She'll be back!)_

** **

** **

** **


	2. Default Chapter Title

Lilly's summer: after Year One   
Home sweet home, I thought, as I led Less up the stairs to my room. Less's family and mine had ridden back from the train station together. My mom had invited them over as we were driving down the street. They'd accepted and now I was taking Less to my room.  
"It's around this way." I said.  
We walked down the hallway and I opened the door to my room. It looked the same as I had left it, but yet something was missing, and I knew what it was.   
"It feels sort of empty." I commented, "Saraan isn't here, it feels as if it needs two more beds, some explosions, and the boys of course."  
"I was thinking the same thing." She said grinning "Sirius gave me some fireworks as a going away present. If you want..."  
"NO! Never mind. I can deal with quietness!"  
We sat down on my bed, and looked at each other for a few minutes. We burst out laughing.  
"I can't wait till the boys come." I laughed, "It's too quiet!"  
"Yeah!" but then she sobered "Lily I want to ask you something."  
"Sure anything." I said  
"Do..." she turned red "Do you like James?"  
"Where did you get that Idea?" I looked at her with mock horror "I could ask you the same thing about Sirius."  
She turned even redder than my hair.  
"I kind of like him. He's cute! The back hair really goes for him."  
Real horror passed through my face.  
"Cute!"  
"Yeah. In his own way. And he has my personality, sorta."  
"Less, Sirius doesn't seem the type to like girls. He's more interested in causing havoc and confusion wherever he sets foot."  
Less opened her mouth to answer but I heard my mom call us down.  
"I wonder what she wants? I told her we were going to talk."  
"Well let's go down and find out." said Less  
We walked down in to the living room where my mom, Less's mom and dad, and our siblings were sitting.  
"We wanted," my mom began "you two to be come acquainted with each others brother or sister. We have just discussed the plans and Petunia and Vernon will be married in two years. This family will be spending a lot of time together."  
I looked at Less grinning wildly. She gave me that 'I-told-you-so' look. But I didn't care. I had a new cousin that happened to be one of my best friends. I looked at Less again who had now changed the look on her face to an ear-splitting grin.  
"I said what do you think." Less's father was saying to us. I snapped back to reality.  
"This is great!" we both said in unison.  
Petunia and Vernon didn't look happy. It wasn't because they were getting married I thought. It's because of us. A few minutes latter my theory was proved true, because as soon as we excused our selves to go write some letters we heard Petunia and Vernon celebrating with the rest of them.  
"We must write to Saraan!" said Less  
"Duh!" I said, "She has to be the first to know!"  
"What about the boys?" she said  
"We'll tell them too when they visit." I paused when I said we'll. "Incidentally, how long are you staying? do you know?"  
"No I don't, but this is Cherry Place right?" I nodded "I live on Peach Street. That's only about 5 blocks away. I have a bike."  
"You mean you lived five blocks away from me my whole life and I never knew you!"  
"Freaky!" she agreed  
"Oh well forget about that. Lets write to Saraan. She lives pretty far away. But she also lives close to Sirius so she'll probably tell him, and he'll tell James or Remus who live like right next door, and they'll tell Peter. You know they're close." Less said  
"We'll tell her not to tell then. We do want to surprise them right?"  
"Well, ok I guess. But she tells Remus every thing. You remember during school!"  
"Fine so she'll tell!" I said exasperated. "It doesn't matter"  
"Maybe your right."  
"I know I'm right. Now hush while I get some stuff from my trunk so we can write."  
I rummaged through my trunk and pulled a piece of parchment and a quill. I bought it over to Less and we composed the letter.  
  
' Dear Saraan,  
We just got home from Kings Cross, and guess what? Vernon and Petunia are getting married in two years. Our parents sat down together and discussed it right in my living room. It's official. When we found out we were jumping around the living room. But you should have seen the look on Petunias and Vernon's faces. They hate us! Then when we went back up to my room (Less is at my house), and Less told me that she only lives 5 blocks away. So now we're sitting here trying to figure why we had never met before. We know that you live near the boys except for Peter. If you see them can you tell them we'll be getting an owl out to them soon giving the dates that they can come and visit (Less wants me to add that *she knows you must be seeing a lot of Remus* she thinks you like him as in really like) enclosed are the dates that you can come. Less'll be here too. We're figuring we can give you a tour of the muggle world! Well that's all really except send us an owl back really quickly. Thanks!   
Your Best Friends,  
Lily Thomas and Lesley Dursley  
Less finished her untidy scrawl just when her mother called her.  
"Less. Less, we're leaving now."  
"I'd best go. It's my first day back home, and I haven't even been home yet."  
I laughed.   
"I'll see if I can come over tomorrow." I said, "I'll call, in the afternoon. I'd like to see your house."  
"Ok." She said. She glanced at the letter and at Leah "don't forget to send Leah, ok."  
"As if!" I said. I tied the note to Leah's leg and sent her out the window  
I walked with her down the stairs where my parents were still standing and talking.  
"I'm ready." She said  
Vernon glared at her.  
"Oh wonderful she's ready. Can't she stay here?"  
"Vernon!" said his father sharply  
Less looked back at me and sighed. I gave her the 'I-know-how-you-feel' look. Then she left with her family out the door looking back waving.  
"They're a nice family," said my mom  
"Yeah. I said, "Less, Saraan and I are like best friends."  
She smiled "you didn't have a chance to tell me about school. I got all your letters but talking through letters isn't the same, is it?"  
I shook my head and smiled.  
"Come you can tell me all about it"  
She led the way into the kitchen, where she had a cake waiting on the table. The icing said 'Welcome Back Lily'.  
"Thanks!"  
"Come," she said, "sit and tell me." over her shoulder she said, "Petunia aren't you going to join us?"  
Petunia glared and stalked away. Mom shook her head.  
"I'm going to have a talk with that girl..." she muttered. Then it was almost as if she remembered I was there.  
"Now tell me."  
I gave her a watered down version of my life, but it got most things in there. Just didn't know how she would feel about having a kid in our house that had filled up a dorm room with smoke, or a werewolf. Not that that last one mattered to me, but it might have to my mom. Thinking about Sirius made me think about Callisto. I wondered if she would want to visit. We were pretty good friends. When the cake was almost gone and I had told my mom mostly every thing about my life at Hogwarts I excused my self. I was incredibly tired.   
I went to my room and found a falcon sitting on top of Leah's cage. I didn't know what to make of it. I saw that there was a note tied to its leg. I was confused! Wizards usually used owls! I took the note off of its leg, and opened it up.  
'Dear Lily,  
Your owl's fast! I got your letter at about 7:00. I wrote a reply back at once, and hear it is.   
I can't believe your going to be cousins! That is cool! As for your snotty siblings, I can't believe them. They sound incredibly rude.'   
I laughed as I remembered how much Saraan dis-liked prejudice. Her family was originally from the states, and was African American, so they suffered a lot of Prejudice there. And her brother was a werewolf so he got even more. I kept reading.  
'Any way, after I got your letter I went to find the boys. I stepped out into our back yard, to take the short cut through the forest and they ambushed me. They were hiding behind trees and stuff like that. I gave them your message, and they told me to remind you to send times that weren't around the full moon. As for the times you sent me I think I'll come July 3rd if that's ok. I guess I'll stay about 3 days. Seeing the muggle world will be fun. Do you think I could see a movie? Oh and if your wondering about the bird. It's my brothers. When we were in the states he was a real bird person. This one flew into our window. He took care of it until it was well. Then he tried to put it into the wild but it wouldn't go. It stayed with us. So he trained it to do the same job as an owl. It's a Peregrine Falcon. It's the fastest bird on earth. It can go into dives at 200 miles per hour. And fly straight at 60! So this letter should reach you very quickly. Don't forget to show this letter to Less, and reply quickly. My brother doesn't know I took Tawney (the falcon) he'll be pissed!  
Your Best Friend,  
Saraan Vercillo  
She'd ended he letter with her usual neat signature. I thought about calling Less. But looked at my clock and realized that it was 9:30 in the evening. It could wait, I thought. Now I was really tired. I went over to my dresser and got some pajamas, threw them on and got into bed.   
  
"I got you babe... I got you babe"  
I woke up the next morning to Sunny and Cher on my radio. It was 7:00. I got up, and looked to remember where I was. I rolled out of bed to find my robe. I found it, and walked out of my room to the bathroom. I had almost reached it when,  
"Get out of my way!" Petunia was walking to the bathroom.  
"Hey!"  
"Get used to it." She glared at me.  
I gave her a look and decided to use my mom's bathroom.   
After I had taken my shower, and gotten dressed I went down to eat. In the kitchen I turned on the television to watch the news. I ate the last of the fruit loops when my mom came in.  
"Good morning dear."  
"Morning."  
"How'd you sleep?"  
"Fine."  
I continued eating when I remembered  
"Mom Saraan's coming on July 3rd. she's staying until the 7th."  
"That's fine. What are you going to do with her?"  
"Less and I are going to give her a tour of the muggle world. She's from an all wizarding family."  
"Ok, and when are the boys coming?"  
"I'm going to send them a letter this morning with Less."  
"Fine dear."  
"Your letting her friends come here?"  
Petunia was standing in the doorway with a look of disdain on her face.  
"Why shouldn't I?" my mom questioned  
"They're all wizards and witches, that's why."  
"Petunia," my mom said 'you're going to have to get used to this. You only see her 2 months a year. You can be civil 2 months a year."  
"Humph." She stalked out.  
I had finished my fruit loops and went up stairs to check on Leah and Tawny. I found them in the cage sniping at each other.  
"Whoa, whoa. Come on Tawny."  
I put my hand into the cage and pulled out Tawny. I put him on my bed so I could get my dragon hide gloves out of my trunk. I put them on so Tawney's talons wouldn't hurt me. I put him and my arm. Then I went downstairs to look in the encyclopedia to see what I should feed him. I looked it up and it turned out that I should just let him fly out the window, and he'd hunt mice, or some such. I went back up to my room with him, and opened a window.  
"Go out, get some food, but you need to come back ok?"  
I threw him out the window. He was fast! He zoomed away to the meadow about 2 bocks away. I hoped he would come back!  
It was about 9:30 now, and I really wanted to call Less. So I did. I picked up the phone and dialed her number. She picked up.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi Less it's me!"  
"Oh hi what's up? I thought you were calling this afternoon."  
"I was, but Leah's awfully fast, and she got the letter there yesterday. Then Saraan sent me back an answer with an even faster bird, so I have it here."  
"Cool, can you come over?"  
"Sure, but let me wait until Tawney comes back. I'll bring him over. We have to send an answer back to Saraan fast because her brother doesn't know she took his bird."  
"Ok, when do you think he'll be back?"  
"Just sent him off so... wait here he is now. I can see him coming. I'll be right over."  
"Ok. See you."  
I hung up the phone, got the letter of my bed, and the gloves.  
"Ugh." I looked a Tawney's talons, and beak "you could at least clean your self. Come on."  
I put her on my arm and walked down stairs.  
"Mom I'm going to Less's." I yelled  
"You can go, but tell your sister. She's in charge right now. I'm leaving for work."  
I sighed and walked back up the stairs to Petunias room.  
"Mom says to tell you that I'm going to the Dursley's house. I'll be back later."  
"That's nice." She replied, and then laughed.  
I walked back down the stairs and into the kitchen. I grabbed a spare house key. Knowing Petunia she'd probably try to lock me out when I came back. I went out the back door and walked down the driveway. I realized I couldn't ride my bike with Tawney on my arm, so I walked the 5 blocks. I had only walked 2 blocks when,  
"Lily." I heard some one call.  
I looked around. I finally saw a girl on a porch. I was my old friend Sara!  
"Lily!" she called "where have you been all year?"  
I walked over to the porch.  
"Sara. How are you?"  
"I'm great. I missed you! Where were you?"  
"I went to private school" It wasn't entire lie.  
"Oh. I stayed at boring marshal school." She looked at the bird on my arm "what's that?"  
"Oh it's a falcon. I'm..." I thought quickly. At times like this I wished I were Sirius. "Brining it to the vet."  
"Oh. Can I come?"  
"Um... n-no I'm going to be there for a while then I'm going to the Dursley's."  
"Oh, them. Their daughter went to private school too."  
"Oh really." I said, "Well I have to go now. See you later."  
"Yeah. I guess."  
I walked away quickly. I Felt bad blowing her off like that but I couldn't very well tell her about Hogwarts.  
I walked the last three blocks briskly, and got to Less's house in about 5 minutes. I walked up to the porch and rang the doorbell.  
"Hi!" Less answered, "Oh is that the bird. It beautiful.'  
"Can I come in at least?"  
"Oh yeah come on. We can go up to my room."  
She pulled me into the house and up the stairs in to her room. It was huge! She had decorated it with all sorts of wizarding stuff already. There was also a huge assortment of pranks and joke strewn around. I saw the firecrackers lying on her bed. On her desk was a wallet-sized picture of Sirius. She also seemed to be an animal person. She had her owl of course; a rabbit, 3 guinea pigs, 4 poison dart frogs, a gold fish that was rather big, and I gasped a boa constrictor that was about 5 ft long.  
"Wow!" was all I could think to say.  
"You like it?"  
"Yeah. It's huge, and I didn't know you were an animal person."  
"Yeah. I've had Mr. Bubbles since I was 4.  
"Mr. Bubbles?"  
"The gold fish. The snake is Carmen; the 4 frogs are Gigs, Rock, Kiwi, and Quizno. The rabbit is Mr. Puffer, and the guinea pigs are Elmo, Oscar, and big bird."  
"Ok." I said  
"You want to hold Carmen?"  
"Uh...no thanks." I said nervously "here. This is the letter Saraan sent me."  
She took it and read it over.  
"Great! I can't wait till she gets here."  
"I know me either. Do you have some where were I could put Tawney. My arm hurts. I carried her like this for 5 blocks you know."  
"Oh here. I always keep and extra cage around here somewhere."  
She found the cage and put Tawney in.  
"I guess we should write to her and the boys. Do you have your moon chart? I forgot mine." I said  
"Why do you need...oh yeah? I've got mine here somewhere."   
"Ok good. Lets start."  
'Dear James, Sirius, and Remus,  
How have your summers been so far? Ours have been great. Saraan told us that she told you about my sister and Less's brother (rather nice that she told you anything after what you did to her). Isn't it great? But any way, we'd love to have you come and stay. Enclosed are the dates and times. You can only stay on one condition though. Promise to leave my house in one piece when you leave.   
Less and I discovered that we only live 5 blocks away from each other so we can visit her any time we want. You should see her room! Sirius will love it. It's full of pranks, and joke books. If you can get a message to peter tell him he's welcome to stay too. Also Sirius, give your sister the slip of paper inside this letter marked Callisto. Don't you read it?  
Well I guess that's all.  
Your Friends,  
Lily Thomas and Leslie Dursley   
P.S- This falcon belongs to Saraan and has a letter to Saraan with it. It will probably stop at James and Remus's house first. When it stops, send it to Saraan's house quickly. This isn't her bird!'  
We finished and sent Tawney on his way.  
"Whoa! He's fast." Said Less  
"Don't," I said, "I've heard all about it."  
For the rest of the day Less and I re-accustomed our-selves to muggle life. First we played a little with her animals (I still would go no where near Carmen), and then we went into the town. We saw a movie (star wars: a new hope), had pizza, and visited our old schools. When we had done all this it was about 5:30, so I said good-bye to Less and walked home.  
When I got home my suspicions were correct. Petunia had locked me out, so I had to unlock the door. But of course she had put the chain lock one also. That didn't have a key. I rang the doorbell about 7 times before she finally let me in.  
"What did you do that for?"  
"I forgot you were out." she said simply  
I shook my head and walked up to my room. In my room Leah was hooing softly as if she wanted to be let out. I opened the cage and let her fly off into the setting sun.   
At dinner that night I couldn't concentrate on the conversation, I kept thinking maybe if I was lucky Tawney would have reached the boys by now, and gone to Saraan. Maybe Saraan had been able to take him again and they' red be an answer on my bed when I went up stairs.   
No such luck. Although there was something that looked kind of like a mouse carcass. Leah was back in her cage, which I'd left open just for her. 'Oh well' I thought as I brushed the carcass into her cage. I got ready for bed and went to sleep.  
The next few days went normally no letters came or anything. Less and I were basically together all the time doing homework and other things.  
Then one morning I awoke to see a yellow pair of eyes standing over me.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" I yelled.  
Then I realized that it was an owl.  
"Oh, you must have my letters. Thank you." I said.  
Right on cue the owl gave me the leg with the letters tied on to them.  
I had letters from Saraan, Callisto, and the boys. I opened the one from Callisto first.  
Dear Lilly,  
Of course I'll come to stay. Just not when my brother comes. I've seen enough of him this summer. He and his little friends have booby-trapped my sock drawer, and my jewelry box at least 10 times. They did do one good thing. They told me about Remus. Remus told them that it was ok to tell me, because I wouldn't tell. I guess he got a little braver about it after you guys figured out. Speaking of which, why didn't you tell me? It's not like I would have cared or any thing. I was just worried about him.   
But any way, I figured I'd come when Saraan comes. July 3rd.   
Friends forever,  
Callisto Black  
'Good' I thought. Next were James, Sirius, and Remus's.  
' Dear Lily and Less,  
I can't wait to come to your house. This should be really fun. My sister said you invited her too. Did you really? It's ok if you did but tell her not to come at the same time as us. She's been so annoying this summer. Just because we pulled a few pranks on her. We've sent letters to Peter but he never answers. I guess he's on vacation. And Lily you owe me 3 galleons for the present I had to get Callisto. I have to go because James is pulling the quill out of my hand. Tell Less I said hi, and I miss her.  
-Sirius Black  
Hi lily. It's me James. I've been having a great summer, how about you? I hope your sister hasn't been too dreadful. Saraan mentioned something about having a talk with her. Sirius, Remus and I have been being our normal selves. Spreading trouble wherever we go. Sirius's brothers and sisters that have graduated Hogwarts are at his house, and they've been teaching us some neat tricks for next year. And we got the best idea but we'll make it a surprise for next year. Saraan knows, but don't try to pry it out of her; she won't tell. Well I guess I'll see you soon. Bye!  
-James Potter   
Hey Lily. Hope your summers going well. Mines great, we've been learning a lot of new tricks. I suspect our number of detentions will double next year. Of course we have made time to torture Callisto. We transfigured one of her beaded necklaces, so that the beads turned in to a nice assortment of bugs. We've also tricked Saraan quite a few times. As she told you we ambushed her in the forest. She thought it was a gang of dark wizards of some sort. She screamed like a banshee. Then she put some sort of curse on James so that rabbit ears grew out of his head. He couldn't get it off for 2 days! I have to go. James is really mad now. I wasn't supposed to tell you that! Bye.  
-Remus Lupin  
I laughed as I finished that letter. The image of James with rabbit ears like Mr. Puffer cracked me up. I realized that I had to get up it was July 2nd. I had to clean the guest room and my room. After I had showered and eaten breakfast I called Less to see if she would help me clean. She had a flat out no for that one.  
"They're your guests." She had said  
"I got a letter from the boys, and Callisto." I said trying to bribe her.  
"If I don't help will you show me?"  
"Nope."  
"Fine, I'll be right over" she'd grumbled.  
Now we were in the guest room vacuuming, dusting, and picking things up.   
"I don't know how you get me wrapped into these things." She said wiping her head with the bandana she was wearing.  
"You're a easy person to bribe." I replied "I would have shown them to you any way. The one from James, Sirius, and Remus is addressed to us both."  
"You mean I'm doing this for nothing?!"  
"Yeah, but we're done any way." I said, "Come on I'll show you the letters."  
We walked back to my room where I picked the letters up off my desk.  
"Hey, I didn't leave these here!" I said  
"Yeah, your right. You put them on your dresser."  
"Someone must have been reading them. Probably Petunia. Though I don't know why."  
"Probably to find something wrong with our friends."  
"Shoot! She's bound to tell mom that there's something up with Remus."  
"That's right." Said a voice from behind. "I am."  
We whirled around.  
"Petunia you wouldn't!" cried Less "that's our business. It's not even our business. It's his business we found out because we were being exactly like you. We were snooping."  
"And, I care, because..." she answered "tell me what's wrong with him and maybe I won't tell mother."  
Less and I looked at each other. First she gave me the we-can't-tell-her-look. I looked back giving her the I-know-that-I'm-not-that-daft. She gave me the what-do-we-tell-her-we-don't-want-her-telling-your-mom-anything-look. I gave the make-something-up-look. She nodded and turned to Petunia.  
"Well he was err... very sick for awhile. Someone spilled um..." she stopped at a loss of words.  
"A fever potion on him." I filled in "he was gone for awhile. No one knew where he was."  
Petunia looked at us suspiciously and walked out.  
"Whew." Said Less "at least Remus won't be here during the full moon."  
"Yeah." I answered "that girl has to learn to keep her nose in her own business."  
"I agree. She'd better not do any thing like that while Saraan's here Saraan will curse her or something. You know she hates any kind of bigot."  
"I'd even feel sorry for Petunia."  
Less laughed, "I have to go now. Call me tomorrow when Saraan and Callisto get here. Ok?"  
"Of, course!"  
I walked her down stairs and watched her walk down the street. It was about 3:00 in the afternoon, so I decided to take Leah and walk to the meadow. When I got there I spotted another girl there with an owl. She looked at least 1 year younger than me. Tall, and thin with long blond hair, brown eyes, wearing emerald green robes. She was there with her owl throwing it up letting it fly and come back down and then repeating the process over and over.   
"Hello." I said as I approached her.  
"Oh hello." She said, "Are you a witch too?"  
"Yeah. What exactly are you doing?"  
"Oh I'm just giving Shanks here some exercise. He hasn't been out of the cage all summer."  
"Oh. How old are you? What's your name?"  
"I'm 10. I'll be turning 11 in 3 weeks. I'm starting at Hogwarts this year. My name is Maxine. Maxine Johnson. How old are you? What's your name?"  
"I'm 12. My name's Lily Thomas. You mind if I give my owl some exercise with you?"  
"Oh no. I haven't met any other witches or wizards except for my mom and dad. I didn't think that there were a lot around here."  
"My friend Less lives about 3 blocks away from this meadow. She's a witch. Where do you live?"  
"I live on Grape Grove Place, about a block from here."  
"Oh I live on Cherry Place. Quite near Grape Grove."  
"Really? Wow!"  
"You said you've never met another witch or wizard before?"  
"Yeah. I really don't have any friends. My parents home schooled me. They've been teaching me some magic."  
"Oh, well if you want I could bring some of my friends over they're coming to visit tomorrow. They're at Hogwarts too."  
"Oh really. That would be great! Let me just warn you though, I'm a dog person. We've got 4 dogs. 3 big black ones, and one that we think might be part wolf."  
"Oh, that's ok. My friend Less loves animals. She's got a whole bunch. One more thing, are you prejudice in any way towards any thing?"  
"No. It's not right. I mean in some cases it's not your choice that you're the way you are. You shouldn't be judged for it. And don't let any one know this but" she paused and looked around. "I'm quite interested in lycanthropes, and think that they shouldn't be discriminated against at all. Did you know that it's not illegal to kill a lycanthrope on the full moon? Just don't say anything because a lot of people don't share that view."  
"What? What are you talking about? What's a lycanthrope?"  
"Lycanthropes, you know werewolves!"  
"Oh!" I said. Remus and Saraan would like her would like her.  
We stopped talking for a while watching the owls flying around in the sky.  
"What time is it?" I asked, seeing that she had a watch on.  
"5:30."  
"Oh I have to go. What's your address?"  
"34 Grape Grove"  
"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Bye!" she yelled.  
I walked home happy that I found a new friend. I would have to ask my mom if she knew the Johnson's. When I got home I put Leah in her cage, and then sat down to reply to Callisto.  
'Dear Callisto,  
I just got your letter. I feel so sorry for you with Sirius booby-trapping your jewelry box and every thing.  
And to answer your question about why I didn't tell you about Remus. I didn't tell you because; he really didn't want any one to know. I really don't blame him considering what people do to werewolves, and he's only a kid.  
Also, it's definitely ok for you to come. Of course this letter might not get to you be fore you leave to come here tomorrow. I hope it does though.  
Your Friend,  
Lily Thomas'  
I finished the letter with my usual flourish, and sent Leah on her way.  
"Lily, I'm home!" it was my mom.  
"Oh, hi mom." I said walking down the stairs.  
"Lily could you please help me here"  
"Oh, yes." I relieved her of 2 bags of groceries.  
"Where's your sister?"  
"I don't know. The last time I saw her was this afternoon when Less and I caught her reading our mail."  
"She was what?"  
"You heard me, reading our mail."  
"That shouldn't bother you. She's allowed to read the family mail."  
"No! Not the family mail. Our mail, Less's and mine. We got letters from our friends that were addressed to both of us."  
"Oh! I'll talk to her."  
"Thank you. And now I'll tell you where I think she went. She might be over at Less's with Vernon."  
"Ok. Would you call her? Tell her to come home."  
"Yeah."  
I went to the phone and called Less. Vernon answered.  
"Hello." He grunted  
"Um... it's Lily. Is Petunia there?"  
"Yeah."  
"Can I speak to her please?"  
He grunted, but I could hear the phone being passed.  
"What?" she angry.  
"Mom wants you home now."  
"Why?"  
"We're about to have dinner."  
"And your point is?"  
"Just come home for dinner. Ok!"  
I hung up the phone, and went into the kitchen to help with dinner.  
"Mom." I said while shredding lettuce.  
"Yes."  
"Do you know a family with the last name Johnson's?"  
"On Grape Grove Place?"  
"Yes."  
"I've heard of them. They keep to themselves though. They home school their daughter."  
"Yeah, I met their daughter in the meadow today flying her owl around. Her families a wizarding family. They've been teaching her at home. She's starting Hogwarts next year. Her names' Maxine."  
"Oh. I guess that's why they've been keeping to them selves."  
"Yes. Maxine said that she didn't know a lot of witches and wizards except for her parents and her family. I told her I'd bring some of my friends over when they came, so she'd have some friends at Hogwarts."  
"Well that's nice of you."  
"I..."  
SLAM!  
"LILY!" Petunia was home "you just tricked me to get back at me for reading your mail."  
"No she didn't." my mom intervened "I told her to call and tell you to come home. And Petunia we're going to have a little chat about reading other peoples mail."  
"Well, well..." Petunia stopped "there's something wrong with her friend Remus!"  
"We told you what happened!" I yelled  
"You lied, I bet!"  
"Just shut up!" I ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs to my room.  
In the kitchen I could hear my mom yelling at Petunia. I thought. I sat at my desk and took out a bit of parchment and started to scribble a little note  
Dear Remus, James, and Sirius  
Less and I caught my sister reading my mail. She read a letter from Callisto where Callisto had put in a little some thing a bout Remus. Luckily she didn't put the word werewolf in it. I've told my sister that some one spilled a 'fever potion' on him, which caused him to be sick for about a month. Please stick to this story if the matter comes up. I'm serious!  
You Guys Are The Best,  
Lily Thomas  
Leah wasn't back yet so I couldn't send the letter, and I'd just tell Saraan and Callisto when they got here.  
The next morning I got up quickly to get ready. I took a shower and ate quickly. Then I went up to give the guest room a last look through. Finally the doorbell rang. I ran down stairs to answer it. My mom came running from the kitchen and my sister went running up stairs. I pulled open the door, and there were Callisto and Saraan standing there broomsticks, and luggage in hand.  
"You flew!" I said  
"Yup. It was a lot easier this way." Said Callisto  
"Come on in."  
I led them into the house.   
"You can put your luggage right here. We can put the broomsticks in my room. I would have you put them in the closet, but Petunia might freak if she saw them."  
"That wouldn't be a bad thing considering what you've told us about her." said Saraan.  
"Come on up stairs. You can meet her, and I'll show you where you'll be staying."  
We tramped up the stairs, and I led them to my sister's room. I knocked on the door.  
"Petunia."  
"What." She said sharply  
"Can I come in?"   
"No."  
"Fine." I said, "Come on guys we can go to my room."  
We went down the hall a little more to my room.  
"Welcome to my room." I said sarcastically "not much, but it's mine."  
"It's great. You're not sharing it with a sister like I am." Said Callisto.  
"I love it." Said Saraan  
"Thanks. Now to the guest room."  
I opened the door to the guest room.  
"This is your room."  
"It's big." Exclaimed Callisto  
"Yeah. I'm always asking to move and have my room be the guest room. But mom says that they're the same size anyway, and since I'm at Hogwarts ten months a year, you know. but any way. When your ready we can call Less, and she can come over. There's not really anything we can do today in the muggle world to day seeing as it's Sunday. So I have something else planned. It's a surprise though. Less doesn't even know."  
"We'll be ready soon." Said Callisto   
She opened her suitcase and took out her wand. Then she told Saraan to open her suitcase. Saraan did. Callisto said something and waved her wand. All of there things went into drawers that opened and then shut when every thing was in.  
"Well we're done." She said  
"Your not allowed to do magic over holidays." I said  
"It's something we Black's are famous for." She said grinning mischievously.  
I had the strangest feeling that she was just like her brother only in a more mature way.  
"All right lets go. I'll call now."  
I called Less who say that she'd be right over.  
"We've got to wait, she lives 5 blocks away"  
We went back into my room and talked for a while until I spotted Less coming down the street.   
"There she is. Let's go."  
We ran down and out of the house,  
"Less!" Yelled Saraan and Callisto  
"Callisto, Saraan." She yelled  
We ran across the street.  
"I missed you so much!" yelled Callisto  
"Me too!" said Saraan  
"Don't worry you're here for a few days!" said Less.  
So for a few seconds we were a humongous scream fest. Then a neighbor told us to shut up.  
"Guys come on" I said "we're going to some ones house. Her name's Maxine Johnson. Saraan, and Less will defiantly like her. Come on lets go. She lives on Grape Grove Place."  
As we walked Less and I filled them in on what had happened so far this summer. We also told them about the story we had to make up for Remus, and that they had to stick to it. Then Less tried to pry out the surprise James, Sirius, and Remus had.  
"Come on, what is it?" she begged  
"I'm sworn to secrecy."  
"Please?"  
"They'll tell you on the Hogwarts express."  
"Callisto do you know?"  
"All I know is that they've been spending a lot of time in our library." She said  
Less gave Saraan a piercing look.  
"Ok, we're here." I said  
We walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. A lady answered the door. She looked almost just like Maxine. She was very tall and skinny; but, she had long black hair that went down her to her knees. She must have been cooking because she was wearing an apron, and holding a wand in her hand.  
"Oh, you must be Lily, and these must be your friends. Come in, come in. Maxine was very happy she met you. She didn't know that there were other witches in the area."  
"Thank you Mrs. Johnson." I said  
"She'll be down in a second." She said "Maxis!"  
"Coming mom."  
Maxine shot down the stairs.  
"Hello Lily." She said excitedly  
"Hi Maxine." I said, "These are my friends. Saraan and Callisto this is Maxine. Maxine meet Saraan and Callisto."  
Callisto and Saraan smiled down at her.  
" Call me Maxis. Come," she said in a rush "let's go to my room."  
The house was bigger on the inside that it looked on the out side. Maxis lead us up a staircase that seemed to go on forever. Then she took us down a hallway with 3 bedrooms. We didn't go into any of them. Instead we went to a wall.  
"My room's behind this wall" she explained. "Omega."  
As soon as she said this, the wall went blurry. It's features changed to reveille a door that she opened.   
"Here." She said.  
We walked in. her room was not like any room I'd seen before. For one she didn't have a bed.  
"You don't have a bed?" Callisto voiced exactly what Less, Saraan and I were thinking, but too polite to say.  
"Oh, I do. I do." Maxis answered, "You just can't see it. It's a four-poster, and I enchanted the drapes around it to be invisible. The drapes are really long you it makes the whole bed invisible. If you look carefully you can see one of feet where the drapes doesn't cover it."  
"Oh."  
Maxis also had posters all around her room, but they weren't posters of her favorite quidditch team, or her favorite music star. They were activist posters. She had 'save the werewolves', 'free the dragons', and stuff like that all over.  
"Wow." I said.  
"You like it."  
"Definitely!" said Saraan.  
"Here I'll pull the drapes of my bed so you can sit."  
"Thanks." Said Less "Lily mentioned that you had dogs. Can I see them?"  
"Of course one second."   
Maxis went over to her desk, which was covered in books and retrieved a whistle. She blew into the whistle and we only had to wait a few seconds until we heard four dogs clawing at the invisible door outside.  
"Omega." Said Maxis.   
The door appeared and she let the dogs in. Just as she had said there were 3 big black ones and one that did look like a wolf.  
"They're so cute!" said Less "can I pet one?"  
"Sure." Answered Maxis. "Sirius, come here boy."  
"Sirius!!" we all said in surprise.  
"Yeah that's his name."  
"That's my brothers name." Exclaimed Callisto "I didn't think it was to popular of a name."  
"I named him after the dog star. The brightest star in the sky you know, and Sirius here is the brightest of this group. He's my favorite. But don't tell the others that. My mom wrote Dumbledore, and he said I could bring him up to Hogwarts this year."  
"What are the others names?" I asked  
"Well the one with the scar on her ear is Morgan, the other big black one is Medusa. We call her that because during the summer when she sheds she can have some awful hair days."  
We laughed.  
"And the wolfish one is Smokey." She finished.  
"They're really nice," I said  
"Yeah, especially Sirius. Makes me think of what it would be like if my brother were a dog. There would be a lot less trouble. That's for sure." Said Callisto  
Saraan and Less didn't say anything because they were sitting on the floor immersing them selves in dog kisses. Maxis snapped her fingers twice. The dogs got back and Saraan and Less stood up.  
"Hey," said Less "what'd you do that for?"  
Maxis laughed, "They're taking advantage of you. They know they're not supposed to jump on people like that."  
Maxis said the password for her room and let the dogs out.  
"So, can you tell me about Hogwarts?" she asked.  
"Of course!" said Callisto.  
For the rest of the afternoon we sat around Maxis' room discussing Hogwarts. Maxis' family had all been in Gryffindor, so of course she wanted to be in that house too. We wouldn't tell her how they sorted people of course. We also told her all about the teachers, the classes, and kids to watch out for ("my brother" Callisto had added"). Finally it was time to go. We said good by to Maxis, and I promised I would come by again. On the way out her mother stopped me.  
"Thanks" she said, "you don't know what you've done for her. Her main friends are those dogs she loves so much. Thanks for coming." I smiled and left to catch up with my friends.  
At Less's street we parted with her saying we'd be by tomorrow, and then we walked to my house. We were home just in time for dinner. Mom wasn't home yet but she'd left instructions for Petunia to feed us a 6:00 sharp.  
When we walked in we were greeted by a screaming Petunia. I told my friends to ignore her and we walked upstairs to get cleaned up. Dinner was not a pleasing time. Since mom wasn't there Petunia kept insulting us. Callisto lost her temper and turned Petunias hair green. Saraan and I looked at her wide mouthed.  
"Callisto!" I said as soon as Petunia had left the table screaming. "How did you do that with out a wand?"  
"A lot of concentration." She answered, "I'm quite good a doing simple spells with out a wand. Don't get any ideas though. It's something that comes naturally. My older sister Aphrodite, tried so hard once she put her self in a coma!"  
That threw all thoughts of trying out of my head.  
"Does Sirius know?" asked Saraan  
"No he doesn't. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell him. He might try, and... well I don't know what would happen. All I know is that I'd get blamed for it seeing as I'm the only one in the family who can do it." Said Callisto sharply reminding us that she was older than us.  
"We won't." I said "but you're going to need to put my sisters hair back to normal by the time my mom comes home."  
"She deserved it, but ok." She closed her eyes and appeared to be concentrating very hard  
When she opened her eyes we heard Petunia scream again.   
"It must have worked," said Saraan.  
"I hope." I said.  
We got up from the table and cleared our places. Then we tramped upstairs to my room. When we passed the bathroom I gave Petunia a look that said 'you deserved it'. We went into my room and all found various places to sit. I noticed the letter I had meant to send to the boys on my desk, so I tied it to Leah, and sent him off.  
"So," said Saraan starting conversation "Maxis seemed nice enough"  
"Yeah," said Callisto "she seemed really happy to have us come over. I hope she's in Gryffindor."  
"When we left her mom told me that her only friends are her dogs. She usually keeps to herself." I added  
"I'm glad she'll be bringing Sirius, he's so cute." Said Callisto "the girls at school will totally spoil him."  
"Yeah, they're really lovable." Said Saraan. The she paused "Lily I've been meaning to ask you. Do...do you like...do you like James?"  
"Why does every one keep asking me that?"  
"Well it's obvious," said Saraan "that Less is totally bonkers over Sirius, and I guess I sort of like Remus, so that leaves you and James; or you and Peter. Which one would you prefer?"  
"None of them!" I said, "Just because you two are sort of paired up doesn't mean I have to be. I'm 11 for crying out loud."  
"You'll be 12 on September 3." Saraan said  
"Wow, big difference!" I retorted. "There's nothing between James and I!"  
"What do you think Callisto?" Saraan asked.  
"Well," she said "it is obvious that you consider Remus more than a friend, and Less is a tad over excessive when it comes to my brother, but that doesn't mean Lily has to Like James. Though I think she does."   
I threw a pillow at her.  
"Well if you don't why did you always want to work James when you were trying to figure out what was wrong with Remus?" asked Saraan  
"Because I knew that nothing was going to blow up!"  
"She has a point." Said Callisto  
"Listen," I said, "lets just drop the conversation. It's 9:00. Lets go to bed so that we can get an early start tomorrow. I thought we could go to a movie, maybe give you a tour of the town."  
"O.k.," said Saraan "but I know that you like James!"  
"I..." I started  
"Drop it!" said Callisto  
They got up to go get dressed for bed. I got dressed to and thought. Did I like James? No! I couldn't. He was my friend. Liking him would be like, liking my brother. Yes that was it. My brother.  
"Night Lily!" said Saraan and Callisto together.  
"Night." I called back, and settled in to a good nights sleep.  
The next morning I was up early. I went into the shower before Petunia could push me out of the way, and got dressed. Then I went and woke the two sleepy heads in the guest room. They woke rather quickly, and got dressed. When we went downstairs my mom was already up.  
"Good morning girls" she said  
"Morning" we said  
"Um... today lets keep everyone's hair the same color 'kay?" she said and winked at us. "Not that I blame you. She's a handful some times. Just ignore it."  
We agreed and she left saying that she had to get to work, because she had an early case to prepare (she's a lawyer). Petunia came down to the kitchen a few minute later she looked at us like she was about to say something, but then Callisto smiled at her and she decided against it.  
When we had finished we went out side and started walking to Less's house.  
"Are any of you afraid of snakes?" I asked  
"No." they both said.  
"Why?" said Saraan  
"Less has a humongous boa constrictor. It's longer than me. It's quite thick too."  
"Cool!" said Saraan  
We kept walking until I saw a girl hurrying down the street with dog.  
"I think I see Maxis." I said   
"Hey Maxis." Yelled Callisto  
Maxis stopped and turned. She stood and waited for us to catch up."  
"Hello." She said, "Less invited me over. Are you going there too?"  
"Yeah, we'll walk with you." I said  
"Thanks" she said.  
We walked in silence towards the house until...  
"Sirius!" yelled Maxis.  
Sirius was pulling Maxis forward at top speed to a telephone poll.  
"Oh, he just wants to sniff." She said annoyed "hurry up then."  
Sirius sniffed around the telephone poll while Callisto went into fits of giggles.  
"What's so funny?" asked Saraan  
"It's just that, I keep imaging Sirius as a dog, and it's funny!" she said holding back her laughter.  
"I'll be sure to tell him that." I said grinning.  
"Oh, no you won't Lily Thomas. You know what his temper is like. He can do some pretty mean things when..."  
"Guys," said Maxis "we're going to be late."  
"Oh, yes lets go." Said Callisto gathering her self-up again.  
We walked the rest of the way not talking again but enjoying the nice summer breeze. When we finally got to Less's house she was out watering the shrubs in the front.  
"I'll be done in a second." She said when she saw us coming "my mom said that if I watered the shrubs she'd drive us to the multiplex and then back into town when the movie's over. This way we don't have to go and sit in that closet they call a theater in town."  
"Oh, good" I said.   
"A multi-what?" said Saraan.  
"A big building with lots of theaters inside." Explained Less  
"Right." She said. I could see she was still puzzled. Maxis was also looking a little confused  
"You'll see when we get there." I said  
"What are we going to see?" asked Callisto  
"You know what we're talking about?" said Less amazed "I thought you grew up in an all wizarding family"  
"I had muggle friends when I was younger" she said simply "but anyway what are we going to go see?"  
"Well unless you want to see some sappy love story..." I said. Maxis promptly gagged.  
"Unless you want to see a love story" I continued "the only thing worth seeing is Star Wars. It's ok. Very good special effects. And the plots good too. I'm just not a big Sci-Fi fan. I used to be, but then I went to Hogwarts."  
They laughed, and we agreed to go see Star Wars.  
We went up to Less's room for a while to hang out.  
We finally piled in to Less's mom's car and set off down the road. In the car we talked, and talked, and talked (it helped that Less's mom said that she was pretending not to hear us, and that none of it would leave the car). During the 1 hr. car ride I told them about 300 times that James and I had no love connection, and Less said that she didn't like Sirius. We all cracked up at that one. Less blushed, and muttered something about maybe she liked him a little. We talked about what we were going to school next year. When Less mentioned something about Dungbombs, in the hallways her mom temporally forgot that she couldn't hear us. And said something to Less that had some words in it I won't repeat. When we finally go to the multiplex; I think Mrs. Dursley was glad to be rid of us.  
"I'm going to be in theater 5 if you need me." she said as she walked away.  
"Theater 5," Read Less. "Revival of Gone With The Wind"  
"Told you it was all love stories." I said  
We bought our tickets to Star Wars, and went to the snack bar.  
"What is that!" said Maxis looking at the popcorn "it looks like it has yellow mold all over. I mean I've had popcorn, my mom makes it all the time. But that stuff looks like; I don't know!"  
"Relax," I laughed, "they've just put to much butter on it again. I guess I won't be having any popcorn today."   
"Here I'll order." Said Less "you guys go find seats"  
I gave Less her ticket and led us to the door for Theater 1. We walked into the theater and found seats in the middle just as the previews were starting.   
"I didn't get the plot of the movie." Saraan said when the first preview was over.  
"That's just showing you what movies are coming out soon. Your not supposed to really get the plot. Just enough so that you'll want to come see the whole movie." I whispered.  
After a few more previews Less came and sat down.  
"Uhg!" she said. "The most embarrassing thing happened! The man at the counter asked for change I gave him sickles instead of nickels. He thought I was a crackpot. Here I got the snacks."  
She gave every one a Coke, and a bag of M'n'M's.  
"The M'n'M's are chocolate" she told Saraan and Maxis "the Coke is, well just Coke. You should like it."  
"Shhhhhhh!" said some one behind us "the movies starting"  
I turned around. Sure enough there were word going up the screen.  
The rest of the movie was very peaceful. No one bothered us and we didn't bother them. At the end of the movie we joined the line of people going out of the theater, and waited in the lobby for Mrs. Dursley.  
"That was pretty cool." Said Saraan "I didn't know muggles could do any thing like that!"  
"It was incredibly violent." Said Maxis "but I have to admit I liked it."  
We talked until Less's mom came out of theater 5.  
"How was it?" Less asked  
"Lovely." She said. She had obviously been crying. "Just keeps getting better every time I see it."  
Less rolled eyes at us. "She's seen that movie about 30 times. She can quote whole paragraphs from the book and the movie."  
On the way to town Less's mom gave us a blow by blow play of the whole movie, occasionally quoting Scarlet, or Rhets Lines. As much as I liked her I was glad when we got into town. In town we took Maxis, Saraan, and Callisto to the pizza parlor where Saraan had about 3 more bottles of Coke, and was about to have a 4th when the store clerk said that he thought she'd had enough. We led Saraan out of there with out attracting to much attention.  
"That stuff is great!" she exclaimed  
"Yes, I'm glad you think so," said Less sarcastically as we started to walk home.  
"Let's go." Said Maxis "as interesting as this has been; I left Sirius at Less's house, and I miss him."  
We quickened our pace as we turned onto Apple Ave. we reached Less's house at about 5:30. We went to Less's room and played with the animals while Callisto described the trio's behavior back at home.  
"They've been little tricksters as usual. They seemed to have picked up the pace though, like they're afraid of missing out on something. Like I mentioned before they've been spending a lot of time in the library doing some thing. They've promised to tell me on the Hogwarts express. They told my brother Castor about Remus because he studies" she paused and looked at Maxis.  
She gave me the can-we-tell-her-look? I nodded.  
Callisto continued, "Because he studies werewolves"  
"Your friends a werewolf!" said Maxis "why didn't you tell me? You know I wouldn't care. I..."  
"Shhh." I grinned.   
Callisto started up again "and Castor told them something that they seemed fascinated with. I think it has something to do with that. They've also been stocking up on things like Dungbombs, biting teacups, blood pops, and etc. tricked me with a blood pop before I came here. Told me it was cherry. They also ambush people regularly in the forest. I suppose Saraan has told you."  
"Yeah." Said Saraan grinning "James with rabbit ears. A sight that will live in my head for ever"  
"These are your friends?" said Maxis  
"You'll get used to them," I said  
"But any way." Said Callisto looking annoyed "they ambushed a total stranger the other day and got into big trouble. And of course I can't go into the kitchen in the morning and not find a quill that's been transfigured in to a roach. Courtesy of Sirius, my wonderful brother. They've begun to call them selves the Troublesome Trio. And of course on the one day this month when they're will be piece and quiet I'm here." She laughed "it's a full moon tonight, and they gave Remus they're word that they wouldn't do anything while he was gone, so he wouldn't miss anything."  
"That's nice of them." I said  
"Yeah, but I have a feeling that before he leaves they'll do double of what they usually do. I don't know how our parents put up with it. And out of all our brothers and sisters that are home right now he has to choose me to pick on. Me!" she finished  
"I'm beginning to have second thoughts about them coming over." I said  
"Oh, don't." said Callisto "they're perfect angles around strangers (except the one they ambushed). Of course Sirius might loose his temper around that sister of yours Lily, like I did. The Black temper, it's a family trait. We can't control it"  
"That's ok." I said, "If she's half as bad as she was to you she deserves it. Of course Sirius would need a wand."  
"True." She said  
We paused.  
"I can't believe," said Maxis breaking the silence. "That your friend is a werewolf."  
"It's not something he's proud of." Said Saraan "I mean look at all the prejudice towards them."  
"When I grow up I'm going to try to stop that." said Maxis softly.  
"Me too." Said Saraan   
It got kind of silent for a second, then.  
"Maxis," I said. "Don't mention it to him when you meet him, ok. Not until he sees your room. He might get mad at us."  
"Can do." She said.  
"Let's talk about something happier." Sighed Less  
"Ok," said Callisto "Quidditch!"  
We launched into a long discussion about the house teams, and whom we thought was going to win this year. Then it was time for us to go. We left Less's house Parted with Maxis after two blocks and walked in silence.  
"Did we do the right thing?" Blurted out Callisto "telling her I mean?"  
"I think we did." I said thoughtfully "I just have this feeling. She's going to be part of our little 'group' and part of whatever this plan that James, Sirius, and Remus have. We did do the right thing."  
"I do to." Said Saraan. "You heard her! You saw her room. The posters, the books, the petitions! She really does care about this. She's not likely to go flapping her mouth off to anyone that Remus is a werewolf. If anything she'll end up doing what I did last year. Sneaking off on full moons with him!"  
"Not likely." I said, "Remus wouldn't allow it."  
"I think we should write to Remus telling him what we've done"  
Said Callisto  
"Are you kidding!" I said walking up the steps of my house "we'd probably get a howler back from them, and then the whole neighborhood would know. Better one person than 50. Lets sleep on it."  
I took out my key and opened the door and pushed. I felt a heavy object on the other side. Then I heard an,   
"Oof!"  
We rushed in side and found Petunia on the other side. She quickly stood up glaring.  
"So, Lily" she said, "what would the whole neighborhood hear? Do tell."  
"Petunia!" I gasped, "You were eaves dropping again weren't you? That our business. Buzz off!"  
"There's something up." she said and left.  
"Uhg!" I said, "I'm sorry guys. You're going to have to put up with her for a little while longer."  
"It's ok Lily. It's not your fault." Said Saraan  
"Yeah." Agreed Callisto "but, can I curse her please. Just a small one seeing as my wand's upstairs?"  
"Which one?" I asked  
"Jelly legs. It'll wear off in about 10 minutes. Please. My tempers building up. It's better if I do something now rather than later when I'm really mad!" she begged.  
I laughed at the thought of Petunia walking around on Legs like Jelly.  
"Fine." I said between giggles "make it small though. Just enough to teach her a lesson."  
"You have my word." Said Callisto be for she closed her eyes.  
About 10 seconds later I heard,  
"Lily Thomas! You get up here right now"  
"Oh, my." I said as I climbed the stairs "I guess it worked."  
Up stairs Petunia was sitting on her bed unable to get up with out falling. She chewed me out for a while. Then I blew my top.  
"Listen Petunia!" I yelled "the only reason we're doing this to you is because you're being rude, nosy, and inconsiderate. Callisto has a very short fuse on her temper. When she gets mad she takes action as you might have noticed. And if you think this is bad" I paused dramatically "wait until her brother and his friends get here. He has an even shorter temper, and is a lot more thorough in his revenge than his sister." I whispered trying to scare her.  
I think I did because she was kind of shaking when I left (of course that could have been the jelly legs). Saraan and Callisto were at the top of the stairs when I came out of her room.  
"We heard yelling, is every thing ok? I reversed the spell because of it," said Callisto. (So I had scared her then!)  
"Every things fine. She yelled at me for awhile, and then I got really mad and I threatened her with Sirius."  
"Which one?" asked Saraan  
"Callisto's brother." I answered "I told her 'if you think this is bad wait until her Callisto's brother and his friends get here. He has an even shorter temper, and is a lot more thorough in his revenge than his sister.'"  
"Good one Lily!" said Callisto "I didn't know you had it in you!"  
"Me neither." I said. "Come on, let's go to bed. You guys have a long flight tomorrow."  
The next day I was up early again. I couldn't take a shower because Petunia shoved me out of the way again. So I went and used my moms. I woke up Saraan and Callisto, and told them to do the same. We went down to eat at about 8:30. After we ate we waited until about 9:30 to call Less. After we did we walked over to her house.  
"You know," I said as we walked Less's stairs "amazingly you've managed to avoid Vernon Less's brother."  
I rang the doorbell.  
"Well speak of the devil!" said Callisto "look who's answered."  
I looked up. There stood purple-faced Vernon.  
"What do you want?" he said  
" Less invited us." Said Saraan.  
"Wait here." He said and shut the door in our faces.  
"Well he's pleasant!" said Callisto sarcastically.  
"I feel for you Lily." Said Saraan.  
At that moment Less opened the door.  
"He left you out side!" she exclaimed "Geesh! Come on."  
She let us inside.  
"Maxis is coming over too." She said. Then, "I can't believe your leaving!"  
"Don't worry. It'll be time for school before you know it." Said Callisto  
"Yeah I guess." She said. "There's the bell. It must be Maxis."  
Maxis came in with Sirius, and Medusa.  
"How do you handle them both?" I asked. "They're huge!"  
"They're usually well behaved." She answered  
"Let's go upstairs." Suggested Less. "You guys wait here first though. I'm going to put Carmen, and Mr. Puffer away. Sirius didn't seem to like Mr. Puffer."  
We said ok and she ran upstairs to take care of it. A minute later she called us up. We sat in her room talking until 12:00 when Saraan and Callisto had to go back to my house to get ready to go.  
"See you when school starts." Callisto yelled  
"Maxis don't forget to bring Sirius," yelled Saraan  
I went with Saraan and Callisto, but Maxis stayed with Less to play with animals. When we got back to my house and up to my room I saw that an owl was sitting on my bed.  
"Oh, its Sparks." Said Callisto "Sirius's owl."  
I took the letter of its leg and read it.  
'Dear Girls,  
I'm the Troublesome Trio's spokes person (so to speak). But any way, of course we'll stick to the story you sent us. Why wouldn't we? I've enchanted this letter so that if anyone else but you girls touch it they will get burned very badly."  
From,  
Sirius Black'  
"Oh that's good." I said.  
"Should we write telling what we did?" Saraan asked.  
"Yeah, let's." Said Callisto  
"I'll get some parchment." I said, "it's like writing for our doom, but it is the right thing to do."  
'Dear Remus, James, and Sirius,  
We have a confession to make. Don't be mad, but we told a girl named Maxine Johnson that Remus is a werewolf. We were talking, and Callisto was telling us about what you guys had been doing and she mentioned her brother Castor. She said that you guys told him about Remus. And Maxis wanted to know. We figured it was ok, because, well she's so totally into non-prejudice, and saving things. Stuff like that. I mean you should see her room! She's got activist posters all over it. If you're really mad at us we understand! We thought we did the right thing."  
Hope You Can Forgive Us, Callisto Black, Lily Thomas, and Saraan Vercillo  
I tied the letter to Leah and sent her off.  
"I hope they don't hate us." I said   
"They probably won't" said Callisto "they'll probably just be mad for a while."  
"Oh, no." said Saraan "it's 12:30, we've got to go. We promised we'd start out by 12:45. Callisto do that spell again to put our stuff in our suit cases."  
Callisto went to the guest room and did the spell. She came back with the two suitcases.  
"I also made them feather light." She said  
"Here are your brooms." I said "come on, you can take off from the back yard. No one will see you there."  
We walked down to the back yard.  
"Thanks for having us Lily." Said Saraan.  
"Yeah it was fun. Next year you have to come to our house." Said Callisto. "We've got to go. Bye."  
"Bye." I yelled as they took off.  
I watched them rise above the clouds, and then they disappeared. 'What to do?' 'What to do?' I thought. I was quite bored now and it was 2 days until James, Sirius, and Remus came. I decided to go up and do some more homework. I did this for the rest of the afternoon. That evening Petunia was going out with Vernon and my mom had a late meeting, so I was going to be all alone that night. I threw some left over casserole in the oven, and waited for it to heat up. Once it did I ate, and then went up stairs to send a letter to Maxis.  
'Dear Maxis,  
I'm really bored. You want to meet me in the meadow? Write back quickly.  
Your Friend  
  
In 15 minutes she came back.  
'Dear Lily,  
I'll be there. But I have to get back home by 8:30. I'm bringing Morgan.  
-Maxine Johnson  
I folded up the letter and put it on my desk. I took Leah and started walking towards the meadow. Maxis was there when I arrived playing with Morgan.  
"Hi" she said  
"Hey."  
"Want to play with Morgan?"  
"Sure."  
"Here, she likes this." She said handing me a tennis ball.  
I threw the tennis ball, and Morgan went out to get it. She came bounding back. Of course like most dogs she didn't understand that she was supposed to give the ball back to me. I handed Leah to Maxis and started to wrestle with Morgan. When I finally got the ball back I threw it again and looked up at the sky. I saw an owl soaring above me. I recognized James's snow-white owl.  
"Throw Leah up." I told Maxis "I see my friends owl. Maybe Leah can get him to see us."  
Maxis threw Leah up and she soared up and got the owl to come down. I took the letter off the owl's leg, and read it.  
'Dear Lily,  
I don't hate you. In fact you couldn't have picked a better person to tell! The Johnson's are famous for taking stands on things like this. I will admit though, you could've at least asked. I talked to Saraan and Callisto already, they said that they were sorry, and thought that they were acting for the best. From what they said this Maxis girl is just like her parents. They also said that you thought that she'd become part of our little 'group'. We'll see about that one.  
Still Your Friend,  
Remus Lupin  
P.S-we're still coming over!  
I sighed. Remus didn't hate us. That made me feels a lot better.   
"What was that all about?" asked Maxis  
"We wrote to the boys telling them that we told you about Remus." I said "and, why didn't you tell us about your parents?"  
"Oh," she said looking at her feet "I just never got around to it. It's kind of embarrassing. They've been arrested a few times by the Ministry Of Magic. I just didn't think you would want to know."  
"Listen," I told her "if we can handle one of our best friends being a werewolf, I think we can handle the fact that your parents have been arrested a few times."  
She smiled. "I have to go now. It's 8:30."  
"Ok. I'll see you on the 9th." I said  
She walked back to her house. I looked at the two owls in the sky.  
"Come on" I called to them.  
They hooed to show they heard, and followed me home.  
"What do you want to do?" it was the next day and Les and I were sitting in my bedroom trying to think of something to do.  
"I don't know what do you want to do?" I asked  
"I asked you first." She said  
"We could annoy Petunia." I said  
"No." said Less "we did that earlier."  
"What about Vernon?"  
"He's out."  
"We could sit here and twiddle our thumbs for the rest of the day."  
"Ha, ha, ha." Said Less "I know let's go to Diagon ally!"  
"Someone has to drive us, remember?" I answered  
"I bet my mom would!" she said  
"Ok then. Let me get my money, and tell Petunia."  
I got my stuff and told Petunia who said don't come back till the end of the day. I ignored her, and went to get my bike. I rode with Less over to her house, and her mom drove us into London.  
"What exactly are we going to do in Diagon Ally?" I asked Less when we were inside the Leaky Cauldron "it's not like we've gotten our school lists yet."  
"I figured maybe we could just, you know hang out. How much money do you have?"  
"Right now I have 10 galleons. But I bought some allowance so I have 40 pounds. I'll have to exchange it."  
"o.k. Cool. I have to exchange some money too. Lets go."  
We walked out back and tapped the brick to enter Diagon Ally. As soon as we walked through the archway we went straight to Gringots. Inside we exchanged some money and I got an idea.  
"I think I'm going to get a vault here to store some money."  
"Why?" asked Less  
"It might come in handy one day. Maybe when I grow up I won't be able to find a job. I don't know?"  
"Well ok. I'll wait here."  
I walked over to a goblin to ask some questions about getting a vault. It turned out I was under age, so I needed my mom's signature. I decided to forget about it, and left with Less.  
"What do you want to do now?" I asked  
"Let's have some ice cream." She said  
"O.k."  
We walked to the ice cream parlor where we each had chocolate ice cream. Then we walked over to the Quidditch supply store.  
"Boy, I'd like a broom." Said Less  
"I'll keep my feet on the ground thank you very much. Remember flying lessons. I got 3 ft. off the ground and fell!"  
"It was quite funny." She said "come on lets go in. I have 50 Galleons, maybe I can get a cheep broom just to practice on."  
"Fine."  
We walked into the shop, and Less started talking to the shopkeeper about the price of a broom while I stood there becoming bored. When Less was done she was the owner of a Shooting Star 1000. Next we went to a rather small bookstore so I could see if there was any thing interesting. Then Less insisted we stop at the Diagon Ally branch of Zonkos. She couldn't buy much because she spent most of her money on her broom. She did manage to get a good deal on some fake wands though. She bought 5 of them, some sort of powder that attracts spiders to the person the powders on, and something else in a little glass jar. After this we went back to the Leaky Cauldron. There we had butterbeer, and waited until it was 3:00 when we had to meet Less's mom. At 3:00 we walked into the muggle world and found Less's mom. She saw the broomstick and frowned.  
"Is that safe?"  
"Yes mom. It's got a built in safety feature."  
Her mom eyed it apprehensively then sighed.  
"Come on let's go. We have to pick up Vernon before we go home."  
We picked up Vernon who was rude as usual, and then they dropped me at home.  
"See you tomorrow." I called.  
"Later." Yelled Less.  
Sure enough Petunia had tried to lock me out again. Luckily I had my key and I let my self in.  
"Petunia." I yelled, "I'm home."  
"Oh joy." Was the response.  
I went up to my room to rest. I ended up taking a very long nap, and was awoken by my mom shaking me on the shoulder.  
"Honey, do you want dinner?"  
"What?" I mumbled  
"Dinner's ready." She said  
"Oh, yeah sure." I rolled out of bed and went into the bathroom to wash up.  
Dinner wasn't a pleasant time. Petunia was trying to get me into trouble by telling mom that I went to London and was there all day. I retorted saying that she had let me. My mom ended the conversation by saying that she didn't care as long as I was here now. I thanked her and went back upstairs to sleep some more.  
The next morning I woke up later than usual. I really didn't want to wake up but I had to. I got dressed and went down stairs still putting my hair in place. Petunia was sitting in the kitchen when I got there watching the news as usual. I mumbled hello and sat down to eat. Petunia looked at me exasperated.  
"Mom told me to remind you to change the sheets in the guest room for your friends."  
"Yeah, fine." I muttered "I'll do it later"  
"Some one woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning didn't they?" she said taunting me.  
"Petunia don't get me started. I had a long day yesterday and I'm still a little worn out."  
"Oh poor little Lily's tired. We must all bow down because little Lily's tired."  
"Yeah, Petunia you do that." I said, "I'm going up to change the sheets."  
I left a smirking Petunia at the table, and went back upstairs. I changed the sheets and then called Less.  
"Hello." She answered  
"Hi, it's me Lily."  
"Oh, hi Lily. Feeling a little tired." She asked.  
"Yeah." I said. "wait! I didn't tell you that. What'd you do to me?"  
"Just a little tiredness draft. I slipped it in your butterbeer yesterday when you weren't looking. I have the antidote at my house."  
"Bring it over please. I'm so tired, and that's something I can't afford with the boys arriving today."  
"Oh, I don't know if I should."  
"Please Less. What do you want?"  
"Nothing. This is just funny."  
"No it's not. Please."  
"Fine I'll be right over. I'm glad it worked though."  
"Just shut up, and get your butt over here with that antidote."  
"I'm coming. Bye."  
I hung up the phone, and slumped on a chair trying to keep my eyes open. Finally what seemed like hours later I heard a doorbell. 'Thank you' I thought as I went to open it. Less was standing there grinning. She walked in and handed me some blue stuff.  
"Here. It's the antidote. Drink up."   
I opened the bottle and drank the entire thing. When I was done drinking it I felt so relieved as if all the tiredness had just been lifted from me. Less screamed.  
"Your ears, they're smoking." She yelled   
I ran over to the mirror, and sure enough smoke was coming out of my ears.  
"What'd you do now?" I asked her  
"Nothing. That was the antidote."  
"Fine, fine. Maybe it's in one of my books. Let's go to my room. And hurry. The boys'll be here soon. I don't want them seeing me like this."  
We looked through the books in my room until we finally found the information we were looking for. It said the smoking would go away in a few minutes. I put my hands to my ears and the smoking did seem to be fading a little, so Less and I walked down stairs to the kitchen where Petunia was still sitting.  
"What the *$#@!" she yelled and stormed out of the kitchen.  
I rolled my eyes and suggested that we go into the backyard to talk. We were barely out there for 20 seconds when,  
FOOM!  
We felt a burst of wind that nearly knocked us of our chairs. We looked around and behind us stood James, Sirius, and Remus.  
"Oh. My. Gosh!" I yelled "guys you're here!"  
"We kind of noticed that." Said Sirius sarcastically  
"Nice way to greet us." Said Less as she hugged Sirius  
"How's this?" asked James "hello."  
"Better." I said "but not enough enthusiasm."  
"Bonjurore Mademoiselles." Said Remus with a perfect accecnt.  
"Excellent." I answered  
They laughed.  
"Can we come in?"  
"Oh, yeah. Come on." I said  
"Lily." Said James slowly like he was trying not to laugh, "why are your ears smoking?"  
"Please, let's not go there."  
James sniggered but dropped it.  
"Let's go to the guest room." Said Less  
I led us into the house and up the stairs.  
"Where's your sister?" asked Remus  
"Oh, she saw my ears smoking and she freaked. I guess she's in her room. If you want to meet her you'll probably have to wait until dinner. When you get settled we can meet Maxis though."  
"I do want to meet her." said Sirius "let's hurry."  
"Here it is." I said when we were in the guest room "you can put your stuff away now or you can wait until later."  
"We'll do it later." Said Remus immediately.   
  
"Ok then. Let's go." Said Less "she lives a few blocks away."  
"Does she really have a dog named Sirius?" asked Sirius  
"Yup. A big black one." I said  
"I'll meet you there." Said Less "I'm going to get Carmen and bring her over."  
"Who's Carmen?" asked James  
"The 5ft boa constrictor" I said with largely exagerated pleasure  
"She's not that bad Lily." Said Less  
"Of course Less. We'll meet you there."  
We walked the rest of the two blocks catching up with each other's summers. It turned out Sirius had seven siblings. Seven! And they were all at his house.  
"Then why do you pick on Callisto?" I asked  
"Because," he said "she's most receptive to our pranks. All my other brothers and sisters just laugh and walk off. With Callisto we can get a scream."  
I told them about going to see Star Wars twice, and how Saraan had said she didn't know muggles could do that. James laughed at that.  
"George Lucas isn't a muggle; he and Steven Spielburg. They're wizards. George, Steven and my dad grew up together."  
"What!" I said   
"Yeah. they went off to work in the muggle world because they thought that the idea of movies was interesting."  
"Well now I know why that movie was so good."  
We walked one more block and finally we got to Maxis' house. I rang the doorbell and her mother answered.  
"Hello Lily. You know where Maxis' room is, why don't you go up."  
"Thanks. Less'll be here soon too."  
"Ok, dear."  
"Come on, guys." I said and led them up to Maxis' room.  
"Omega." Said to the wall. It opened to revile the door. I opened it and let them inside.  
"Whoa." Said Remus looking around at all the posters.  
"Wow!" said James, and Sirius together  
"Lily!" I heard Maxis' sing song voice but there was no one.  
"Where is she?" said Sirius.  
"Maxis." I called "are you on your bed?"  
"What are you talking about?" Said Sirius "she doesn't have a bed"  
"I'll explain later" I whispered  
"Good guess but no." said the voice "look up"  
We looked up at the ceiling and there was Maxis floating cross-legged.  
"I like her already" said James grinning  
Maxis had begun floating down to the ground, and was smiling broadly.  
"Good day. I believe we haven't been introduced. I'm Maxine Johnson. Call me Maxis. You might be?"  
"Sirius Black."  
"James Potter."  
"Remus Lupin."  
"Ah. You would be the werewolf then."  
"Maxis!" I hissed yanking her foot floating above me.  
Remus looked surprised.  
"How'd you...?"  
"Your name. I pick up a little Latin here and there." She said simply  
"She's smart" Remus mouthed at me. I nodded.  
"Maxis can you come down it's a bit distracting to have someone floating when your talking to them." I said  
She came all the way down to the floor and stood up.  
"How'd you learn to do that?" asked Sirius  
She just smiled at him.  
At that moment Less came in holding Carmen followed by all four of Maxis' dogs.  
"Hope it's ok I let them in." she said "they were scratching a the wall."  
Sirius turned around to look at the dogs.  
"They're cute." He blurted out.  
"So Sirius Black has a soft cuddly side." Said Remus "that's something I thought I'd never see"  
"Shut up!" said Sirius  
"It's ok. We won't tell." Said James laughing  
Sirius glared at them and then went back to petting the dogs. Less set Carmen loose around the room and then joined Sirius.  
"So where is you bed?" James asked  
"Under the drapes." Said Maxis  
"What drapes?" said James   
"The invisible ones." She said   
James gave me a confused look. I gave him a look that said 'you should talk, after all you're the one with the invisbilty cloak'  
"Right," said James taking a breath "what invisible drapes?"  
"These." Said Maxis as she walked over and picked up and invisible drape to reveal her bed.  
"Oh!" said James. "That's pretty cool. I guess it eliminates the problem of your mom fussing at you."  
"Yeah." Said Maxis. Then she turned to Remus who was looking at her walls.  
"Like it?" she said smiling  
"What... oh yes." He said.  
"My parents are activists. They go to protests sometimes and other things"  
He nodded and stopped the conversation. Sirius stood up.  
"You'll like our idea then. I can tell." He said smiling at her  
"Yeah," said James "and you certainly seem smart enough. And you're definitely in our league. Are you good at transfiguration?"  
"Pretty good." She said "why?  
"Oh, you'll see," said Remus "you'll see."  
Sirius changed the subject.  
"You're bringing Sirius up to school?"  
"Yeah. I couldn't leave him here. I just couldn't. He needs me."  
"Yeah," said Less "I came back from Hogwarts to find my animals thin and at the brink of death. I had to nurse them back to health. My mom said that she kept forgetting to feed them. I personally think the Vernon tried to kill them."   
"So, what do you want to do now?" asked Remus.  
"Lets go to my house." Said Less "then maybe to the meadow, so I can try out my broom."  
"You got a broom!" said Sirius  
"Yup! A Shooting Star 1000."  
"Cool, can I try?" Asked James.  
"Sure you all can. Lily are you?"  
"I'll keep my feet on the ground."  
Less sighed.  
"Come on."  
"I like watching not flying."  
They laughed.  
"Stop, lets just go."  
We walked out of her room and down stairs.  
"Shoot!" we heard from the kitchen "how did that get in there?"  
We walked to the kitchen and found Maxis' mom standing in front of a large cabinet  
"What's the matter mom?" Asked Maxis  
"Stupid boggart in the cabinet." She muttered, "I'd stand back if I were you. It's about to come out."  
We all stood at the wall on the other side of the kitchen. The cabinet rumbled some, and then out popped a rotting corpse. It stayed like this for about 5 seconds then it turned into something with a white slivery cloak on and two-wrinkled hands. The hands moved to bring down its hood, and moved towards Sirius.  
"A dementor!" whispered James in awe.  
I looked at him to ask what a dementor was, and saw Sirius slumped on the floor shaking madly.  
I heard Maxis' mom yell some thing and the boggart/dementor went away with a crack.  
"Sirius!" I yelled  
They all turned to look.  
"It's a reaction to the dementor." Explained Maxis' mom "they sort of suck all the happiness out of you, but that dementor was going for the kiss"   
She looked at the horified look on Maxis', James and Remus's faces   
"It wouldn't have done anything to him because it was only a Boggart but it could have done some damage. Sirius must be afraid of that. Boggarts change into what you're most scared of. It must have detected Sirius and decided to change into a dementor at the last second." She shook Sirius until he stopped shaking.   
"Sirius dear, Sirius? Eat this." Sirius was coming out of it slowly. Maxis' mom waved her wand, and a hunk of chocolate appeared in her hand.  
"Are you ok?" said Remus  
"What does it look like?" he moaned  
"He's fine." Said James sarcastically "he's got his sense of humor."  
"I'm cold." Said Sirius "that's for sure."  
"Eat the chocolate." Maxis' mom insisted. "It'll help."  
Sirius ate the chocolate and stopped shaking completely. Remus gave Sirius his hand and pulled him up.  
"Thanks." He said. He turned to Less "I don't think I'll be going flying today."  
"Well that's obvious." She said "but don't joke about it. What happened to you?"  
"The dementor came out and it got really dark, and then I don't know." he shuddered  
"You want to go rest?" I asked "we can go back to my house and..."  
"No, Lily it's ok." He said, "I'm fine. I've had encounters with dementors before. I don't like them and, I'm incredibly afraid of what's under their hood; that's probably why the boggart turned into it."   
"What's under they're hood?" I asked  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
"It's ok Sirius." Said James   
"Come on let's go." Said Less "your obviously not feeling well. I can tell."  
"She's right. Listen to reason Sirius." Said Maxis "your cold and your clammy. Go rest."  
"Fine I'll go rest if it'll make you..." he fainted.  
"Thought so." Said James "knowing Sirius he'd never admit it though."  
"Let's get him to my house. Maxis do you want to come?" I said  
"Sure. Sirius, here boy."  
The dog came bounding in with his leash in his mouth.  
"That dog is really trained." Whispered Less  
"You know it." I said.  
"Remus and I will take Sirius while we walk." Said James  
"Walk?" said Maxis' mom "you're not walking with him like that. I'll apparate you there. Stand together."  
We stood together and Maxis' mom said something and waved her wand. The kitchen seemed to disappear, and mine materialized.  
"Ok, let's get him to the guest room." I said  
Remus and James carried Sirius up the stairs into the room. We followed behind. I was worried what would happen if he woke up and discovered that, his two best friends were carrying him. They put him in the bed, put the covers over him, and then came back to us.  
"He's in bed, out like a light." Said James  
"I hope he'll be ok. Bad thing to happen on his first day here." Maxis said  
"I just hope Petunia doesn't see him." I said.  
"Why." They all chorused  
"Because, when Callisto and Saraan were here Petunia was being annoying as usual. Callisto got mad and turned Petunia's legs into jelly. Petunia yelled at me, then I yelled at her. I told her that she'd better watch out because Sirius is a lot more thorough in his revenge than his sister." I told them.  
"Oh." said Remus "I guess he's not going to do anything asleep."  
"Let's just wait in the guest room," I said.  
We waited in the guest room for about an hour until Sirius's eyelids flickered.  
"He's coming 'round," said James  
Suddenly Sirius sat up. He shook his head and looked around.  
"Where am I? And why am I here. I thought we were Maxis' house."  
"We were." Said Remus "but you fainted. You've been out for about an hour."  
"I don't faint." Said Sirius indignantly  
"You did. It was a dementor remember?" said Less softly "he was about to take off his hood or something."  
The color Sirius's face drained.  
"Listen. Let's just not talk about it. I don't like dementors, and they probably don't care for me. So let's drop it. I'm fine."  
"Whatever Sirius." Said James  
"Come on I'm fine." He said with a yawn "what are we doing? Who're we playing the joke on this time?"   
We laughed.  
"Well," said Less "we could do something to Petunia."  
"She locked herself in her room." I said "and we're not allowed to use magic over the holidays."  
"Says who?" asked Maxis grinning, "I'm not in school yet remember?"  
"Yeah, and Sirius, Remus and I do it all the time. We've only got in trouble once." Added James "what are you? Scared!"  
"No." I said, "I just don't feel like being expelled!"  
"Don't worry. We Blacks are famous for using magic over the holidays."  
"That's what your sister said." I said  
"So are you in?" asked Remus  
I gave him a look but gave in. Less, did the same, sighed, and said.  
"I really was hoping to get my full magical education, but in the company of you three that's obviously not going to happen. so if I'm going to get expelled let me go out with a bang, but not on Petunia. I want to get back at Vernon for being so mean to me, and Lily's already done that to Petunia. It has to be on Vernon. Agreed?"  
"Agreed." They said.  
"Agreed." I said reluctantly. I liked jokes but I wasn't sure where this was going.  
"Good." Said Maxis "now what did you guys bring in terms of jokes?"  
And thus began what would be known for the rest of our childhood as "the first official joke from the 5 original magical mischief makers." (I refused to include my self in this number because of the little voices in the back of my head that were saying "detention is bad, staying out of trouble is good". it became six when peter joined them in school)  
The prank was very intricately planed (ok so not really but kind of). And there was no doubt that Less would probably be grounded for the rest of the summer for it. This scheme would take place over the course of twenty-four hours. Starting when Vernon woke up in the morning.  
"Less you're going to have to start the prank in the morning. Any ideas?" said Maxis.  
"Fire works in his slippers." Said Sirius "Less has some I gave them to her unless she used them all"  
"That's a good one." Said James  
"Couldn't that technically hurt him?" I asked "and James what happened to it's not my family so it's not my business  
"Well, 'it's not my family it's not my business' is part of the nice James I use during school. This is the summer James. And the fireworks won't hurt him if we use the new models. Sirius bought some with him."  
"nice!" said Less  
"Remember Less's house must still be standing when we're through." I said  
"Don't worry." Said Remus "we're pros."  
"Next" said Sirius ignoring me "we should change the water in his shower. My brother Aries taught me how to change it into any thing."  
"Likin' it lovin' it" said Maxis  
"Then we leave him alone at breakfast." Said Less  
"Why?" said James, Sirius, and Remus at the same time.  
"Well one is be cause my parents will be there, and two so we kind of create an aura of surprise."  
"Makes sense." Said James  
"Then we can leave a levitating sherbet sucker lying around. He's bound to think it's a jawbreaker, and he loves those. And Maxis can make it so that it makes you float higher than you're supposed to." Less was positively giddy.   
"Oh yeah I can do that. I'm pretty good with flying spells as you saw earlier." Said Maxis smugly.  
"Then after that maybe a biting tea cup." Said Remus  
"No." I said firmly "no"  
"What, why?" he asked, "Are you scared of hurting him?"  
"No." I said "its just listen. He can't prove the fire works if there's no noise and he doesn't have any scars, he can't prove the shower if the waters back to normal when Less's mom comes to check it, he'll get in trouble for the sherbet ball if he tells about that. That just means he shouldn't be picking up Less's things. But the biting teacup? He can just grab that and take it to his mom. Isn't the point to not get caught?"  
"She's got a point there." Said Sirius "no tea cup then, and we'll have to put a muting charm on the fire works." He yawned, "I'm tired."  
I looked at my watch.  
"No wonder" I said. "It's almost 7:00 my mom'll be home soon."  
"And mine will kill me." said Maxis "I promised to help with dinner, and she's going to need me to help her search for more Boggarts. She always gets scared after one gets in, I'll have to leave in about 10 minutes."  
"I need to go too. I've got a baby-sitting job at 7:15." Said Less. Then she grinned "don't worry though I'll start it tomorrow."  
"You know you will." Said Sirius reaching into his trunk "these are the new fireworks I told you about, and the charm for the water is 'Calypsoius'. Lily can you get a glass of water?"  
I nodded and ran down to the bathroom, where I grabbed the nearest glass and filled it. I ran back with water sloshing all over.  
"Here." I handed the glass to him.  
He took it and put it on my rug. We crowded around him.   
"Sirius," said Remus "your wand."  
"Don't need it." He said simply  
Less and I looked at each other. I had told Less about Callisto and her ability, and the consequences of not being able to do it properly.  
"Sirius you could get put into a coma if you try to hard" warned Less  
"Try?" said Sirius puzzled "I already know I can do it. I've done it dozens of times. Now can I proceed?"  
"B-but." I stuttered, "Callisto said not to tell you because you didn't know how to do it."  
Sirius looked up from the glass.  
"So that's the other one. I was reading a book that said that if you could do it one of your siblings probably could too. It's usually two a generation. I'd been wondering who else could do it. Callisto never said a thing. I knew it wasn't Aphrodite because she hurt herself, and Aries, Castor, and Orion said that they couldn't. I never asked the others."  
"This could come in handy." Said James  
"Very much." Said Remus "no wand, no proof. I like it."  
"Can we get on?" Said Maxis. "This is all interesting, but I have to go soon."  
"Oh right." Said Sirius "now as you say 'Calypsoius' you've go to think about what you want your water to turn into. I'm going to think milk. Watch."  
He muttered the spell and suddenly there was white milk in the glass.  
"Is it safe to drink?" asked Less  
"Yup." Answered Sirius  
"Thank you." Said Less drinking it in one gulp. "I'm glad who ever invented this did. I'll remember this the next time my mom makes me drink castor oil." She looked at our horrified faces.  
"Just kidding." She said, "but seriously who invented this. It's pretty cool, and useful."  
"Vampires." Said Remus slowly "they were trying to find a way so that they wouldn't have to drink human blood. In the end though it ended up like a muggle drug. They would get addicted to this fake blood, and eventually it would kill them."  
Lees spat on my rug "thank you Mr. Textbook for telling me this now after I have drank the nicotine of the magical world."  
"It's only addictive to people who" he paused for a while "aren't completely human."  
Less rolled her eyes  
"Remus you're the most decent human I've met. And believe me I've met a lot. My moms a psychologist. She always tells me self-pity is not good for your mental health. So stop. To me and the rest of us your completely human no mater what anyone else says" she stopped and looked at her watch "now if you'll excuse me I have to go be fore I loose my job." She walked out leaving Remus looking behind her.  
"I'd better go to." Said Maxis "if I don't turn up tomorrow you can come dig me up out of the backyard. That's where my mom will have buried me. Come on Sirius." I had forgotten the dog was in here with us. he had been sleeping, and when Maxis whistled he woke up and trotted after her.  
After they had left we just sat around the bed room for awhile until James said,  
"You know Remus, Less is right. Self pity isn't good, and if all goes well in a few years things will be great."  
"What will be great?" I asked  
"You'll see," said James  
"Come on please."  
"Nope" said Remus. His spirits seemed to pick up.  
"A hint."  
They looked at each other.  
"It begins with an A.," said Sirius "and that's all we're telling you."  
"Something that begins with an A that will make Remus feels better." I recapped.  
"Right." Said James  
"I hate boys." I said  
For that I got a pillow in the face from Sirius. In fact I got several seeing as he was using magic to control them.  
"Stop, stop. I'm sorry." I yelled loudly.  
"Shut up!" I heard from down the hall.  
"Let me guess." Said Remus "Petunia."  
"Yes, isn't she lovely?" I asked  
"wonderful" said James  
"Enchanting" said Sirius  
"Brilant" said Remus  
"I knew you'd take my view." I said sweetly.  
"Lily!" I heard being yelled  
"oh, moms here." I said "come. She'll want to see you."  
I took them down the stairs to the front hallway.   
"hi mom. My friends got here earlier today."  
"oh, hello boys." She smiled at them "I trust Lily's been nice?"  
"pefect angel" said James  
I shot him a look.  
"Well" said my mom not noticing "dinner will be ready soon so you can do what ever you want for the next half n' hour, but then be in the kitchen."  
"ok." I said  
" What happened to Less, and your other friend Maxine?"  
"oh, they had to leave. They'll be back tomorrow."  
"fine. I've got to cook now so if you'll excuse me" she said walking into the kitchen.  
"let's go out side." I said "I'll take you guys to the meadow where I met Maxis. Let me get Leah and you wait here."  
"o.k." they said.  
I got Leah and my gloves and hurried back down   
"I'm ready." I said "lets go. It's two blocks down."  
"We're walking again?" complained Sirius.  
"yep. Unless you can all fit on my bike handle bars."  
They shook they're heads.  
"ok, then lets go. We're wasting time."  
And with that we walked out the door.  
The medow was empty as usual so I was able to set Leah free. She flew off towards the horizon. I looked at the boys and I knew that they were wishing that they had bought their broomsticks with them. Then James broke the silence.  
"So Sirius going to tell us why you fainted?"  
"No."  
"come on. We won't tell. We swear." Said Remus  
"well if you must know." said Sirius looking annoyed "when I was young I wandered into an ally that I wasn't supposed to go into. There were a lot of dementors there and" he paused. "let's just put it this way. They were hungry. Very hungry. Luckly my dad heard me scream and came to get me before they got to me. And ever since then I've been very scared of whats under their hood."  
"oh, that's all?" said James "you've got a right to be scared of that. I've heard it's horrible. My dad showed me pictures once." He shuddered  
"Sirius every one in their right mind is scared of that. Why didn't you just say it? I'm scared of that. All of us are." Said Remus  
"no, I'm not." I interrupted "I don't even know what you're talking about. What is it?"  
"it's the worst punishment you can get. It's worse than death. The dementor sucks out your soul, and then you have no memory. No thoughts, no nothing. You're not you anymore. Most of the people who get it just sit in bed until they die. They don't do anything and they can't remember anything. But you really don't have to worry. You only get it for the most severe crimes, like killing the minister of magic or something like that." Explained Remus  
"Less is right you do sound like a text book." Muttered James.  
"you mean it eats your soul?" I asked in awe "yes I guess I should be scared of that shouldn't I?"  
"yeah, unless your imune or something, which I doubt." Said James  
I shuddered partly because of the thought of someone taking my soul and partly because Leah had just nipped my arm very hard from her perch on my shoulder which I hadn't noticed. I rubbed my arm then looked at my hand. There was a good amount of blood, which meant my shirt, had been ripped through?  
"Leah! This was new." I yelled angrily "we're going to have to go home now. Thanks a lot."  
I looked into her eyes, which showed no emotion.  
"that looks like it hurts." Commented James  
"you think?" I asked sarcastically "we have to go now. I really don't want an infection. And I'll have to change before dinner. Leah you can fly." I shoved her of my shoulder.  
"that was a little harsh." Said Remus  
"look what she did to my arm and my shirt. This was new. And as much as I love her I don't know how many infections her beak carries, so unles you want me to have some nice decorative yellow puss on my arm we should go now. It's probably time for dinner anyway."  
I stalked out of the meadow with the boys running behind me. at home I changed into a fresh shirt and put some gauze on my arm, and the boys waited downstairs in the kitchen. Dinner of course wasn't a pleasant event. My mom had work so she wasn't at the table, and while Petunia was a little scared of Sirius that didn't stop her from teasing James or Remus.  
"kid, maybe you should try combing your hair." She taunted  
"Petunia!" I hissed  
"and you." She said pointing at Remus "shouldn't you be sick or something?" Remus just shrugged and went back to his food.  
"Petunia will you stop, please?" I asked "it's not like you don't have friends over sometimes. So please calm down."  
she stuck out her toung "your not the parent."  
I sighed. It was useless. Or at least that's what I thought before her water turned into castor oil.  
"Thanks Less." I heard Sirius mutter.  
"Which one of you four did that?" she demanded looking at the boys.  
"how do you know it was us." Said Sirius smiling "I mean really there's only three of us any way."  
What! I thought. Then I looked over and saw that James was missing. I hadn't noticed him get up. then I remembered. He owned and invisibility cloak. He must be using that I thought.  
Sirius kept talking.  
"And maybe there's only two of us" he said as Remus disappeared swiftly under the cloak.  
"what!" yelled Petunia  
Sirius winked at me, and mouthed 'your going next'.  
I shook my head but he nodded and even though I couldn't see them I could sense James and Remus coming towards me I nodded towrds him and got ready.  
"and maybe there's only one." He teased  
I felt the cloak drape over me and I saw James and Remus.  
"be careful" Remus whispered "we're going to Sirius next. Then we'll walk up the stairs to the guest room. It's a squeeze so we have to be really careful."  
I smiled and nodded. We carefully made our way over to Sirius who was still talking.  
"So next time Miss. Thomas be careful of who you accuse, because they might just disappear."  
At that word James raised to invisibility cloak so Sirius could slip under then we walked to the staircase.  
"good job Sirius." Whispered James. As we walked up.  
"Thank you."  
"why wasn't I told about this?" I asked   
"Because" said James "you'd have said no I don't want to, or something like that."  
"No actually that was quite fun." I said truthfully "where were you keeping this James? In your pocket?"  
"Actually yes. We can take it off now."  
"Thank you!" said Remus "it's a little to close for comfort."  
"what do you want to do now?" I asked  
The three looked at each other and started discussing something with their eyes.  
"well we could tell you our idea for the school year." Said Sirius  
"yes please." I begged  
"Oh tell her." said Remus "she'll just keep begging."  
"but it was going to be a surprise." Said James  
"does it matter?" asked Remus   
"I suppose your right." Sais Sirius. He turned to me. "What we're about to tell you is incredibly illegal. You cannot tell a soul. We'll tell Maxis and Less tomorrow, but now it stays here in this room."  
I sat with my eyes wide-open thinking. Illegal!  
"Guys I..."  
"don't try to talk us out of it Lily." Said James firmly  
"No, no I want to hear it it's just I wanted to make sure no one was listening out side the door. Petunias been doing that an awful lot this summer. That's how she found out about Remus." I walked to the door opened it and looked around. No one. Good I thought. That's a change.  
"now go on." I said impatiently  
"well if you were listening in D.A.D.A they said that werewolves are only harmful to humans." James paused dramatically as if trying to give me time to work it out.  
"yes and..." I prodded  
"Well remember when i said that idea of visiting Remus on full moons could be improved. Well we've found a way."  
"how?" I asked egerly  
"If we're animals then Remus won't harm us."  
"That's a great plan but theres one little detail. Your not animals."  
"Duh!" said Sirius "that's why we'd become animagi."  
"what! Do you know how dangerous that is?"  
"we can do it. With Remus', Less's, Maxis', and your help."  
"my help. I'm not going to help you become half animal half person for the rest of your life."  
"Lily." Said James "who was best at potions and charms in Gryffindor. The spell is a potion and a charm. Sirius, and I are ok, and Remus is horrific in potions (no offence). And you and Less are great at charms and can help. Maxis knows Latin and there's a lot of that in the spell, so she can say it. We can get all the ingredients. Sirius's mom has a huge garden with very rare plants."   
I knew I would give in, but not with out a fight. They knew I would too because I'd do anything to help Remus and they knew that.  
I took a breath "how long will it take?"  
"A good 4 1/2 to 5 years." Said Remus.  
"Less and Maxis won't help unless you let them become animagi too you know."  
"That's fine." Said James "as long as they help."  
"What about Saraan. What did she say?"  
"She said she'd help, but wouldn't become one. Her dads an unspeakable at the ministry. She doesn't know what he'd do if he found out."  
"I'll help, but I won't become one." I said  
"Fine." Said James "all we need is your help."  
"This is going to take a lot of research. And I know where we start."  
"We already started." Said Sirius "where can we continue?"  
"At Maxis' library in her house. We can start tomorrow." I smiled  
"No, not tomorrow." Said Remus "tomorrow we're going to have some fun with Less's brother."  
I groaned. I'd inwardly hoped that they had forgotten about that.  
"This is going to be great." Said James  
The next morning I woke up to a tap at the window. I looked over and saw Less's owl Lady. I yawned and got up. My clock showed 8:30 in bold red letters. I opened the window, and let Lady in. she flew to my bed and perched on the bedpost. I took the letter of her leg and gave her an owl treat.  
Lily, James, Sirius, Remus-  
The plan is underway. The fireworks scared him stupid when he felt them in his slippers, and I changed his shower water to pumpkin juice. He screamed bloody murder, and I didn't even get into trouble. I need your help with the rest. I'm sending Lady to Maxis to when you send Lady back. No need to write  
-Less Dursley  
It sounded as if it was going well. I put my robe on over my nightgown, and walked down the hall the boy's room. Remus was awake reading a book about animagus transformations.  
"Hi." He said looking up from his book.  
I smiled at him  
"Hi. Are they even remotely awake yet?"  
"No. I've been up for awhile reading though."  
"Remus." I said "school's over."  
"I know that! I'm just doing some research" he said irritably, his brow crinkled "this is extremely dangerous. I don't want them hurt just for me."  
"Don't worry I have complete confidence in us." I said crossing my fingers behind my back "and that's not what I came here to talk about. Less just sent me a letter. She said she started the plan, and it's worked. She said she didn't get in trouble so I guess we haven't been expelled yet.  
Remus grinned and walked over to where James and Sirius lay. He bent over James and yanked his ear.  
"What the!" moaned James as he rubbed his ear. "That really hurt."  
"And you say I'm harsh." I said   
"It's the only way to wake him up." he walked over to Sirius "now with Sirius you just tickle him under the knee here." Remus proceeded to tickle Sirius while James stretched.  
Sirius woke up with a laugh.  
"Stop, stop. I'm up!"  
He was sitting on the cot he'd slept on giggling really hard. Remus was still tickling him. After a minute Remus stopped and turned to me.  
"You have a letter?"  
"Yes here." I handed him the letter.  
When he finished he passed it to James, and James passed it to Sirius.  
"Shall we get dressed then, and go to Less's" Maxis is probably there already; after all it is 9:00."  
They nodded and got up. After we dressed, and were fed we started out to see Less. When we got to Less's house her mom told us that Less was in her room. We climbed the stairs and turned into her room. Less was sitting with Maxis. Maxis was holding a levitating sherbet ball and pointing her wand at it.  
"Hi" they greeted us.  
"This has been giving me some trouble but I think I have it," said Maxis holding the candy.  
She pulled another one out of her pocket.  
"Here." She said "someone try it."  
Sirius stepped forward immediately.  
"I will."  
"No surprise there." Muttered Remus  
Maxis handed him the ball and he put it in his mouth. After a few seconds of sucking Sirius was about 3 ft of the ground.  
"You did a good job on these." He commented floating above our heads.  
"What's the counter spell?" asked James  
The color went from Maxis' face.  
"Don't tell me." I whispered  
"C-counter spell" she sputtered "I forgot about that part."  
"What!" yelled Sirius "I wasn't planning on moving to the ceiling full time."  
"What spell did you use?" asked Remus calmly  
"Airio" said Maxis still looking very worried  
Remus stood thinking for a while.  
"I've got it!" he yelled triumphantly.  
He pulled out his wand. He rolled up his sleeves and muttered under his breath. Sirius slowly came back to the ground.  
"I thought you knew this stuff." He said to Maxis "this is so much better. The ceiling really isn't my thing."  
Less laughed.  
"Yet you can zip around on a broom stick like anything."  
"Yes and I'll keep it that way." He said, "Now where are we going to plant this?"  
"Let's put it by the TV" said Less "he's always there."  
So we went down stairs into Less's basement. Sure enough he was there watching TV  
"I didn't know your basement was finished." I said to Less  
"Shhh!" said Vernon  
"Put it on the table" whispered Less  
Maxis walked down nervously. She slipped a quill out of her pocket and dropped it purposely by the table.  
"Oops!" she said and ran to get it.  
When she picked it up she dropped the candy on the table. She smiled at Vernon and raced back up the stairs.  
"Did you do it?" asked Remus  
"Yup." She said. "Now we wait until he starts to float."  
In about 15 minutes we heard,  
"Leslie Daphnia Dursley get down here now!"  
"That would be Vernon. Come on."  
We all tramped down the stairs and found a very angry Vernon floating around the basement.  
"You put me right. Now." He roared  
"I can't." she said. Hey she was telling the truth. Remus was the only one who could do it.  
"Well, who ever can better do it now." He yelled purple faced  
"How do you know we did it?" she asked reasonably  
"Your abnormality did it, and it's going to put it back."  
"Now Vernon," James stepped in "is that any way to talk to some one who could get you down from the ceiling?"  
"Get me down now!" he yelled  
"Only one of us knows how." Sid Less smiling "just think of this as payback for the summer."  
"I'll tell mother."  
"When we take you down what proof will you have?" she asked  
"This candy." he opened his mouth and showed us the round piece of candy. I took this chance to yell  
"Accio Candy." it shot out of his mouth and I stopped it just be fore it reached my hand.   
"Good job Lily." Said Sirius   
"Shall we disappear now?" Asked James smiling a mischievous smile I saw a silver tuft sticking out of his pocket. Less and Maxis looked confused.  
"In groups then." He said as he took the cloak out of his pocket and put it on. "Come Lily."  
I walked to where I thought he was and pulled the cloak over my head.  
"Go to Remus next." He whispered.   
We walked to him and pulled the cloak over Remus.  
"Nice." He said  
"Up the stairs. Then I'll come back for the other three."  
As we walked to the stairs I saw Vernon looking around to see were we had gone. In Less's kitchen we removed the cloak.  
"Remus. When we get back up, take the spell off ok." Said James  
"Sure." He answered.  
With that James threw the cloak back over him and dissepered.  
Remus took out his wand, and got ready to perform the spell.  
A few seconds later Sirius, James, Less, and Maxis came up the stairs.  
"Well I'd say he's properly scared." Said Sirius "I don't think he'll be bothering you any time soon Less."  
"I wish." She said  
"Ow." Yelled Remus.  
I looked over. He was sucking a finger and examining his wand.  
"What's with you?" said Less  
"My wands chipped." He said, "I must have chipped it coming up the stairs. I knocked into a wall. I can't do the spell. It shot sparks at me."   
"It chipped?" said Sirius  
"Yeah," said Remus "see. I can see part of the phoenix feather. I'll have to get a new one."  
"What's the spell to get him down?" asked Less "I'll do it."  
"Deairous." Said Remus as his wand shot sparks at him.   
"Let me get my wand." Said Less  
She ran upstairs and back quickly.  
"Let's do this." She said "deairous."  
"Did it work?" I asked.  
"I'll go see." James volunteered. He slipped the cloak back over his head and snuck down the stairs.  
"He's sitting on the couch cursing." James reported, "He looks extremely angry. I think you might be in a bit of trouble Less."  
"Well, he can't prove it." She paused. "You know it's amazing that the ministry hasn't sent us anything. I wonder what's happening in the wizarding world. Nothing was wrong when we went to Diagon ally was there Lily?"  
"I sure didn't see any thing. Do guys know any thing?"  
"Well." said James "dad says that there's some dark magic activity, but nothing serious."  
"Maybe they just don't care." Said Less "we should just consider our selves lucky."  
"She's right." Said Maxis "we shouldn't go looking for trouble. We'll take it as it comes."  
We nodded.  
At that minute Vernon came up the stairs.  
"I'll be at the Thomas residents." He walked out the door.  
"Should we follow?" asked Sirius grinning devilishly   
"What do you think?" said Remus "let's go!"  
"What's your plan?" I asked  
"Plan?" said Sirius  
"Yes you know. Thinking."  
"We'll think of it as we go."   
I rolled my eyes and followed them back to my house. In my house Vernon was sitting with Petunia in the kitchen. They were talking about something we couldn't hear, because we were hiding on our porch.  
"Do you have a plan yet?" I asked, "my knees are hurting from all this crouching."   
Sirius looked in the pockets of his jeans. He pulled out 3 dung bombs.  
"These." He said  
"You have to open the door." Said Remus "and so far they don't we're here. We want to keep it that way  
"Hmm..."  
"Well?" I said  
"Ok, obviously that's not going to work." Said James "Lily what's your sister afraid of."  
"Spiders."  
"And Vernon?" he asked Less  
"Any thing that crawls." She answered  
"What are you thinking?" asked Maxis "are you going to transfigure something?"  
"No it has to be something simple." Said Remus.  
Then it hit me. "Less. Where'd you put that bottle of spider attracter you bought?"  
"What?" she seemed confused for a second "oh!" she fumbled around in her pockets.   
"Here."  
"Give it here." I said  
She handed me the liquid. I took it and stood up.  
"Lily. Where are you going?" asked Maxis  
"I live here too, don't I?" I said "I'm going to deliver my sister and future brother in law a little present."  
I walked over to the screen door and pulled it open. The two figures at the table looked up and sneered. I ignored it and walked over to the table, grabbed a cup, and filled it with water. I sat at the table across from Vernon and Petunia.  
"Why are you here." Asked Petunia.  
"I'm thirsty." I made a motion with my hands and purposely knocked over my glass.  
"Now look what you did." She said.  
"I'll clean it up." I went to get a paper towel. I pulled it off the rack and secretly pored some of the spider attractor on it. I went back over to the table and wiped around the edge of the table with the towel before cleaning up my spill. I hoped I'd gotten enough the potion on the table.  
"I'll go now." I told them and walked back to the porch.  
"I think it worked," I told my friends "all we have to do it wait."  
We all pulled up chairs and sat down. We started talking about what we were going to do the rest of the summer when we heard an ear splitting screech.  
"I don't know about you." Said Maxis "but I think it worked."  
"I would have to agree." Said Sirius.  
"Beautiful prank." Said James "we'll have to try this on Callisto."  
"And repeat a joke." Said Remus "I think not."  
"I don't think I ever want to be around your houses during the summer." Said Less. "I think I'd better go now though. I want to be home before Vernon gets there."  
"No wait, wait." Said Sirius  
She turned around immediately.  
"Yes Sirius?" she asked hopefully.  
"We forgot to tell you. You might want to sit. You too Maxis."  
"Oh, yes. We have to tell them." Said James  
"Tell us what?" said Maxis  
"Listen." I said "and don't say anything until they're done. Just listen."  
Then James, and Sirius divulged their secret plan to become animagi for Remus. Less and Maxis sat silently like I'd said, but I saw their lips twitching with questions and maybe objections. When they'd finished Less immediately said,  
"If I help I want in on the whole thing. You guys are so crazy, this just might work."  
"She's right." Said Maxis " your nuts, but the plan has potential. I'll help, and like Less I want in on the whole thing. While you're here you can use my library. It's not huge but it's got a lot of information on transfiguration. It's my dad's favorite branch of magic. In fact he tried becoming an animagi but it didn't work."  
"Wait," I said "what about peter? He usually finds out what ever you guys are up to."  
"Who's Peter?" asked Maxis  
"Oh a kid." Said Sirius "kind of annoying. He's sort of our friend."  
"Oh, well then like I said deal with it when it comes up. Concentrate on this first." She said. "Now what do you know already?"  
"It's gonna take about five years." Said Sirius  
"no." said Maxis "one of the books in our library has a short cut. It takes off two years."  
They looked like they would kiss her.  
"but anyway." She said "what else do you know?"  
"It's against the law," said Remus  
"You don't necessarily get the animal you want. Sometimes you do, but sometimes the potion takes on a mind of it's own." Said James  
"It's about three pages of ingredients in the book. And the charm's about a page and a half long." I finished  
"Do you have the list of ingredients with you?" asked Less  
"It's in my book up stairs." Said Remus  
"I'll go get it." I said  
I went in to the kitchen. Petunia and Vernon weren't there any more. I did see quite a few black marks on the table though. Poor spiders. Remus's book was lying on the bed in the guest room. I grabbed it and ran back down stairs.  
"Here it is." I said  
"I have the list marked off." Said Remus  
I handed him the book and he flipped the pages.  
"Bingo." He said "there. Three whole pages of ingredients that all have to be picked at certain times of the months and the years."  
"Uhg. This looks really complicated." Said Maxis "I mean look at this. 3 cups of hemlock. The stuff is poisonous. if we don't do this right we could die. And then this, 5 cups of wolfsbane. That's also poisonous, and rare. Where are we going to get this stuff?"  
"We can try my moms garden, but since we won't be there all year it'll be kind of hard" Said Sirius "we can also try the forbidden forest. We didn't get in there at all last year. Lily positively put her foot down."  
"Well I didn't want you getting trampled by a centaur or eaten by something. Is that such a sin?" I said defending my self.   
"but I guess we'll have to go in there this year, because I really don't want to steal from the professor's private stores."  
"I agree with Lily." Said Remus "not an option."  
"So we start when school's back in session?" asked James  
"Yeah." Said Sirius eagerly. "Here's a question. What animal do you want? I want a dog. They're really cool, happy and good at defending them selves."  
"I don't really know." said James "something big. Natural weapons."  
"Tiger." Said Less "sheer grace, Coiled power, and a roar that would make a grown man wet his pants."  
"yeah." I said "but I think a tiger might be a little out of place in England."  
"so we won't be noticed."  
She smiled. Then Maxis said,  
"Something canine." Said Maxis "probably a big dog like Sirius. Maybe a lizard, like a komodo dragon. They can take down a grown man."  
"I know your not doing it Lily." Said Less "but what animal would you want?"  
"Some thing feline. Not a huge cat." I said "some thing small like a house cat or a lynx. Lots of grace. Some thing like that."  
"If my animal didn't have to be situated for land I'd pick dolphin." Said Maxis "when ever you see them they look like they're having so much fun. Just like dogs. I wish we could start now."  
"Maxis." I said "we'd have to lug the potion all the to school, and they probably wouldn't even let it in the building."  
Remus sighed  
"What?" asked Sirius?  
"I just realized." He said "I won't be able to help you with the potion after about the first three weeks or so."  
"Why?" asked Less  
"You'll be putting in the wolfsbane about then. It has to be picked on the 11th. That was yesterday. If Saraan has any sence she'll have picked it and waiting for you guys. It has to dry for three weeks. I can't go near the potion after you put that in."  
"Don't worry." Said James "you've already helped more than enough."  
"Still..." he started  
"Remus, what'd I tell you about self pity? Said Less  
He smiled "sorry mommy."  
"That's better." She turned to me "now Lily I really gotta go. It's probably going to be all hell when I get back."  
"Ok. Bye I guess."  
She got up and walked down to our driveway.  
"Is it just me," said Remus "or does she always leave after lecturing me on self pity."  
"True." Said James.  
"what do you want to do now?" asked Sirius  
"we could just sit out here and talk." I suggested.  
"That's actually not a bad idea." Said James.  
So for the next few hours we just sat out side and talked about various subjects. Animagi, school, summer, each other, books, Saraan, Callisto, and other stuff. Then the clock struck six and Maxis had to leave, so we went inside.  
"I don't suppose you guys brought home work?" I asked  
James turned red. "We ah... yes we did. I don't know why. But my mom made us. Remus was all for it of course. He was the one who convinced my mom I think."  
"I did not. It was all her idea."  
I cleared my throat.  
"Ahem, why don't we do some home work."  
Sirius fell to the ground.  
"No..." he gagged "no!"  
"Get up." I said, "I'm surprised you get such good grades. I mean you study like once a year."  
"That's the secret."  
"What ever. Come on."  
We went up to the guest room and the boys got out their stuff. Then I got my stuff, and we went back down stairs.  
"we can work in the dining room." I said  
so we went to the dining room and spread our stuff out and around the table. For about an hour we sat quietly concentrating. Only speaking to ask questions. I don't know about them but I got a lot done. And every thing was fine until,  
"out."  
I turned slowly not needing to guess who it was because I knew.  
"petunia we're working. We have homework." I groaned  
"if you don't get out." she threatned "I'll tell about all the magic you've been using. I saw the notice you gave mom. Your not supposed to use magic over the holidays. No waving your wands and saying magic words. Vernon told me what you did to him, and I saw you disepere last night. I want to read so you freaks have to get out."  
"guys." I said "we'd better go. She's serious."  
"no I'm..." started Sirius  
"Sirius," James cut him off "that is so old, and unoriginal. This is not the time."  
"well," said Remus gathering up his stuff "the disepering wasn't with our wands."  
"he's right." I said to Petunia  
her eyes went wide. Then she narrowed them.  
"hmph." She grunted "well then hurry up, in your room there's some sort of bird."  
"letter!" I stated.  
We hurried to clear our stuff and went up stairs to my room.  
I reconized Saraan's brother's hawk.  
"tawney!" said James  
Tawney flew to James's arm imedeatly like an old friend.  
"you know each other then?" I asked  
"he knows he's the best bird in the world." Said James stroking him "doesn't he?"  
"can I have the letter?" I asked  
"yep, here?" he untied the letter and handed it to me.  
"it says Remus Stay away from this letter. It contains wolfsbane." Sirius read.  
"oh no!" I said "she wouldn't have though. She's smarter than this."  
"that's what we thought during the school year remember. She might have sent us some of the plants. Including Wolfsbane." James said to  
us.  
"Remus stand back." I said "I'm going to open it. What exactly does this do to you anyway."  
"pain and neasusa." He said backing a way.  
I opened the letter. Plants fell out littering my floor.  
James, Sirius, and Remus,  
Here are the first ingredeants.  
Saraan  
"She is not the brightest person on earth." Said Sirius  
"at least she gave a warning." Said James. then to Remus "are you ok?"  
"I will be in a second." He answered. He looked like he wanted to barf. He then walked out side my door.  
"better a little. All it does is not want me in there. It's like a repelent."  
I quickly picked the herbs off the ground.  
"guys." I asked "which one is the wolfsbane. I'll put it somewhere else."  
Sirius and James got on the ground and started picking up plants with little blue flowers. I followed their cue and started doing that too.  
"five cups of wolfsbane is a lot." said Sirius. He had two handfulls of the plant and james and I had two more each "I hope my mom and Castor don't miss this."  
"whats this." I said picking up some spinage "she sent us spinage. Oh well."  
I was about to eat it when James swiftly plucked it out of my hand.  
"Lily." He said sweetly "I just saved your life. That wasn't spinagge. That was European Nightshade. You'd have been dead with in the hour."  
"god!" I sqid "I'm putting all of this somewhere else. Excuse me."  
I gathered up all the plants off the floor and out of the boys arms.  
" 'scuze me Remus." I said at the door "you can go in now. I'm putting this else where. It's all either fatel to you or us. You damn boys are gonna get me killed."  
I saw him shoot me a weird look as I huffed down the stairs. I didn't know where to put this. It couldn't be any where in the house because of the wolfsbane, and because of the poisonus plants. Some of the plants had to be some where were they could dry and some had to be where they wouldn't get any sun, and yet they all had to be hidden. I decided to deal with the wolfsbane first. I went out side and decided on the shed. It could dry there, and I didn't think Remus would need to come in. I took some twine off the shelf and started tying it up to the ceiling standing on a chair. When I was done with that I decided on the glove compartment of the old broken down car in our driveway for the plants that didn't need sun. I couldn't figure out what to do with the plants that need sun so I went in side and back to my room.  
"I didn't know where to put these." I said dropping the extra plants on the ground.  
Remus imedeatly ran out.  
"you forgot one." Said Sirius holding up the little blue flower, and giving to me.  
I threw my hands up.  
"I could've sworn I put them all up. I'll go put this up now."  
"that's going to be hard concidering you just threw it some where." Said James  
I heard a groan from out side the door.  
"sorry." I said "just wait a minute. My rooms pretty clean, it shouldn't take that long."  
"lily it's a little blue flower." Said Remus from out side the door. "your whole room is blue."  
That was true. My room had a blue thing happening. It was my favorite color when I was young and still is.  
"start looking." I ordered  
and we did. It took about 15 minutes but we finaly found it.  
"remind me again why we even have this varity of plants at my house." I muttered  
"we're all doing it to help Remus." Said James softly. Then he called "Remus you can come in. Lily threw the plant out the window."  
Remus came in and sat down on my bed.  
"where'd you put the other plants?" he asked  
"the no sun plants are in the old car, and the wolfsbane is in the gray shed, so don't go near there." I said. "and I don't know were to put these. They don't just need to dry. They need the sun and the air. I don't want my mom seeing them because she knows a fair amount about plants. I don't think she'd take kindly to my bringing hemlock into the house."  
"I know." said Sirius "put them in the meadow. I'll do a protection charm so they won't be harmed but they'll still get the sun and air they need."  
"that's a good idea." Said James  
"yeah, but we have to wait." I said "my mom'll be home soon. It'll be time to eat."  
"ok." They said  
"how bout till then we do some home work." Said James  
"what?" said Sirius "we just did an hours worth. And tomorrow we'll be doing research."  
"yeah, but if you do it now you'll have more time later." Said Remus  
"fine." He said  
so we picked up from where we left off and started more home work. James did his report on Vampires, I did my transfiguration essay which I was hopless at, Sirius did his star charts, and Remus did his potions paper.  
We were dissrupted when my mom knocked on the door.  
"it's time for..." she paused when she looked down at us working so hard on our holidays. this is what all mothers just love to see. She looked up "thank you." "But anyway dinners ready. Come when you like."  
"now!!" said all three boys  
"I'm coming too." I said as I got out of my cramped position.  
We washed our hands and went down stairs.  
"what's for dinner?" I asked as we entered the kitchen.  
"well thanks to my talent we're having takeout chinese food." She answered  
I laughed and we sat down. Dinner was plesant for once because Petunia had decided she din't want to eat with us, so every one got to talk and laugh. When we were done we went back up to my room. when we came to my door it was open.  
"Lily, you left your door closed." Said James  
"petunias not very careful when she snoops." I said  
"I don't feel so good." Said Remus "Lily you had all the wolfsbane out of there before dinner."  
"Excuse me. I have to go talk with my sister." I said walking down to her room."  
I didn't bother knocking and opened the door.  
"Petunia!" I yelled  
she smiled "does your friend feel better."  
" you knew that he's alergic to the plant and you put it back in my room. how'd you know where I put it?" I asked enraged.  
"I followed you." She said simply  
"Petunia." I screamed "he can't even go in my room with that stuff in there."  
"so. Get it out. of course that'll be a challenge concidering I spread it in various places."  
Oh no! I thought. Not only would this hurt Remus if we couldn't find it all it could put us back a couple of months on the potion.  
"there's also some in the guest room." she continued.  
"you didn't!"  
she just smiled. "just remember the spiders."  
So she was having her revenge. I could have mine too.  
"Sirius!" I called  
a few seconds later his head poked through the door.  
"you rang?"  
"help me, please." I pleaded  
"my pleasure." He grinned  
he closed his eyes and Petunia's cloud wall paper was turned into moving snakes.  
"ahhhhhh!" she screamed  
"I told you not to mess with me." I said "now I have to go and clean my room out. good bye. Come on Sirius."  
We walked out the door. Remus and James were standing near. Remus looked quite green, and was shaking with pain.  
"what happened." Asked James  
"get Remus downstairs" I instructed. "Petunia has had her revenge, and almost this whole floor is covered with wolfsbane, because of it. I'll have to get it cleaned out. it's in my room and the guest room. she followed me to the shed this evening when I hid the plants, and some how found out that Remus didn't like it. This'll set us months behind in our project if we don't find it all. Let's go, we'll all sleep downstairs tonight."  
James and Sirius helped Remus down the stairs while I went to the crawl space and got four sleeping bags and pillows and lugged them down stairs.   
"what did she think she was doing?" cried Sirius in outrage.  
It was later that night. About 12:00. I think that it was just sinking in to us that Remus couldn't go up stairs, we had a humongus clean up job tomorrow, and we were back months in the animagus project. Anyway Sirius was yelling.  
"she could have really hurt Remus, and unles we find all of the wolfsbane we don't have five cups, and if we don't have five cups we don't have a potion until about November."  
"Sirius," hissed James "we're all really mad at her, but Lily's mom might wake up. Shh."  
"speaking of your mom." Said Sirius "did you tell her?"  
"no." I said "because people aren't alergic wolfsbane. She'd want to know why. And, sorry Remus I really don't want to have to explain that."  
"that's fine with me." he said. He was still looking a little green because the wolfsbane was reaching him down in the parlour where we were.  
"hopefuly Less and Maxis will help." Said James "that'd be faster."  
"you know they will." I said I looked at Remus "we're going to have to get you out side for a while tomorrow. You and Maxis can go to the meadow maybe with those plants."  
"ok." He brightened a little  
"and now lets sleep." Said James "I'm tired."  
"g'night."  
"g'night."  
"g'night."  
"g'night."  
The lights clicked off.  
"what!" yelled Less.  
We were at her house the next day, for it was plant uninfested.  
"that's even below Petunia! Doing that, my god!" she finnished yelling.  
"I feel so sorry for you guys." Said Maxis "living with her. uhg! I'd have blown her to pieces."  
"they stopped me from doing that." Growled Sirius "I would've. No one messes with my friends like that."  
"guys," Remus spoke up " this is Lily's sister it should be Lily's call."  
"we're not doing anything revenge like. We're going to de infest my house so that Remus can go in without feeling like he has to leave or throw up."  
"she's right." Said Maxis "we need to clean up the house. Then we can have sweet revenge. Of course no revenge would be good to because she only did this because we played a joke on her."  
"what she did," said James very seriously "was not a joke. It was just cruel. It doesn't deserve our planning and skill. It's not worth it. What we need to do is get orgonized and start cleaning."  
We nodded.  
"well, ok." I said "Maxis and Remus you go to the meadow with the plants and put them some place safe with the spell over them. Sirius and..." I caught Less's pleading eye "Sirius and Less will start cleaning out the guest room, and James and I will take my room. then all four of us will do the shed. Maxis and Remus, you guys stay out awhile. I'll send Tawney out after you when we're ready."  
We stood up looked at each other and then headed to where we had to go.  
Back at my house James and I went into my room, and Sirius and Less went into the guest room. in my room James got down on our hands and knees and started to look for the big pieces of the plant. About three hours later we had found about as much as we thought we could. It had been in various spaces; under my bed, behind the book case, in my quill ink, in my pencil cup, in all of my dresser drawers and desk drawers, in the pockets of my folded clothes, and in my russian nesting dolls.  
"now we use magic." Said James  
"right!" I said "I'm glad you made me learn this summoning charm. It's defenitly come in handy."  
He nodded.  
"accio wolfsbane." We shouted at the same time  
all of the sudden little pieces of dust came rushing up at us. We aimed our wands to the meusuring cup we were colecting in.  
"wow. Three cups in my room," I exclaimed "no wonder Remus was having problems. I wonder how much Less and Sirius got?"  
"well if it was anything like the last time we left them together," James said "nothing."  
"let's go check." I said  
we went to the guest room and found Less and Sirius actualy working. They were just using a summoning charm.   
"how much did you get?"  
"almost 2 cups. It's like a 16th of a centmeter away from the mark." Said Less.  
We groaned  
"we got exactly 3 cups." Said James  
then it clicked.  
"I know where we can get it."  
I walked back to my room. I stuck my want out the window and yelled   
"accio wolfsbane."  
The little flower I'd thrown out the window last night zipped up into my hand. I went back to the other room and showed them.  
"perfect." Said Less "we're back in bussines."  
I smiled in spite of my self.  
"well I'll go send Tawney." I said  
and I did. Skipping towards my room I started laughing. I realized, this was going to be my life from now on. Saving my friends from wolfsbane, helping them become animagi, playing jokes. And these were my friends. A joker, a boy crazy head strong girl, an activist with a wild spirit, a werewolf who was not how they were described, another jokester, a girl who knew that she was just like her brother but didn't want to admit it, and a girl who was incredably smart but did really stupid things.  
This is my life, and these are my friends. That's what I thought as I sent Tawney out the window.  
  
  
(A/n-OH HAPPY DAY!!!! It's done!!!!!!! I thought that it would go on forever. 113 pages. Geesh this girl sure had better summers than I do.  
just an explanation the reason I added two girl marauders was to just balance it off a bit. I always thought that the all boys thing was cool but a tad demeaning to us women.)   
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Lily's Hogwarts experience 

Year Two: How We Found a Mysterious Dark Wizard

## Chapter One: Nick-names and Sortings

"Lily!"

I turned; Maxis' head was poking out of a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Yes, it was that time of year again. Time for school. But anyway Maxis' head was sticking out of a compartment.

"Lily, we're all in here!"

I dragged my trunk over to the compartment and pushed it in.

"Hi!" I said grinning

Maxis, Saraan, Less, James, Sirius, and Remus were all squished into one compartment.

"Is there even room for me in here?" I asked.

"Sure." Said James "we just have to squeeze really hard."

They all moved over leaving a little space.

"Thanks." I said, "So how were the rest of your summers after you left my house?"

"Well," said Sirius "jokes were played

"Plants were picked." Said James

"We're grounded into eternity." Said Remus

"Callisto is so mad she's only going to come in here to hear what you guys have to tell her." added Saraan

"Did you tell Callisto that you could do spells with out a wand?" I asked

"Yeah." He groaned "I think she's a bit disappointed now that she's not the only one that the family know about any more."

"You mentioned plants were picked." Said Maxis

"Yeah," said Less "what'd you get?"

"Jupiter bean, locoweed, hackberry, and hawkweed." Said James

"Lily did you bring the plants from your house?" asked Maxis.

"Yeah, all of it. I've got it under a spell in my trunk." I answered pointing to my trunk.

"That's good." Said Less "and Maxis do you have the short cut for the potion?"

"Yeah," she said, "it's the one my dad used."

"Didn't it not work for your dad?" asked Remus

"I know, I know" she said "but he told me what went wrong. It won't go wrong for us, don't worry I didn't tell him what we were doing though."

"Well that just jinxed the whole thing." Said Saraan "it won't go wrong for us. Geesh."

I rolled my eyes.

"Maxis, where's Sirius?" I asked

"He's riding in one of the back compartments. He was to big." She said sadly.

"Oh that's to bad." I said "but…"

"The train had started to move and we pulled out of Kings cross station. James stuck his head out of the window.

"Bye mom!" he yelled.

I saw a woman waving at him.

Then Sirius took his turn.

"Bye Aphi! I'll miss you!"

From the crowd a girl with blond hair laughed.

"I sure won't." she laughed again "I love you Sirius."

I'd said my good byes inside the station already. I watched Sirius stick his head back inside the train.

"Was that your sister Aphrodite?" I asked, "Her name suits her. She really is pretty."

"Yeah," said Sirius "she's my favorite. She's the one who taught me most of my tricks. She plays quidditch for England too. But I guess she's still a bit mad at us. Of course we didn't do anything that bad to her."

"Your right Sirius." Said Remus sarcastically "changing the straps on her dress into worms isn't that bad."

We were laughing when there was a knock on the door. Saraan got up to open it.

"Callisto!" I said

"Go away." Said Sirius just like in the first year

"You promised you'd tell me what ever it was. Now spill." She said sitting down next to Less.

"Do you promise not to tell a soul?" said Sirius

"I swear!" she said

"You might want to sit down," said Sirius.

"I am." She said, "Stop stalling."

"If I even think you're going to tell I'll put a memory charm on you."

She burst into a fit giggles.

"Sirius I remember when Aphi tried to teach you those. Your aim is horrible. I probably wouldn't even get hit. Just tell me the secret."

"Ok." Said James taking a breath "we're planning to become animagi. We want to be with Remus on full moons." He said it so fast it was hardly hearable

Callisto stared.

"Guys," said Callisto slowly "you are some of the brightest people I've met, but I don't even think you could pull this off. It takes years! Sirius, your attention span is seconds. And lily, you're doing this. Not that I think the reason behind this is bad. It's great, but Sirius dig deep down inside your body and find the genes our mother gave you, and not the reckless one our father did. And again Lily you're doing this. I thought you had sense."

"No!" I said quickly "I'm not becoming an animagus. I'm just helping with the potion, and the charm. Only James, Sirius, Less, Maxis, and Peter are becoming animagi."

"Peter!" they all said

"Yes Peter." I said, "You all have chosen to become large animals. You'll need a small animal to prod the knot on the tree so you can get in. if you invite Peter to do this with you he'll be so honored just to have been asked he'll do anything you ask of him even become a small animal like a mouse. You know he hero worships you guys. Why? I don't know. But he does, and you should take what you can and use it to your advantage."

"That actually makes sense." Said Maxis 

"He'd find out any way." Said Saraan "he managed to find out every thing last year. Like Hogwarts' own little Petunia."

"Fine we'll tell him." Said Sirius obviously not liking the idea.

"So." Said James brining up a new subject. "What are we going to call ourselves?"

"You don't know what animals you're going to be." Said Callisto

"So you're for it." Said Saraan

"What have you got to loose?" she said "I never thought I'd say that to you guys. It's like inviting trouble."

"That's the spirit." Said Maxis "and with my little short cut here it lets you pick your own animal."

"That's great!" said Sirius "in that case I'll defiantly be a dog like Sirius."

"Then we'll call you Padfoot." Said Remus grinning

"What?" said Sirius confused.

"The pads you'll have on your feet." Explained Remus

"I like it." He said "so James have you decided on an animal yet?'

"Yes." Said James "don't laugh but want a stag. I like the antlers."

"Ok Bambi." Said Less

James looked like he could have shot daggers at her.

"Ok, ok not Bambie. Let's try Prongs. Better?"

"Prongs?" I questioned.

"The antlers he'll have." She said

"Less since you're going to be tiger…" I started but I was interrupted.

"No I changed my mind" she said, "I'm going to do cheetah."

"Hmm…" said Maxis "tricky one. How 'bout we just call you Kitty?"

"You call a cheetah kitty and it'll sneak up behind you and rip your throat out." she said "but I do like the name Kitty, and I'll keep it."

"Maxis?" Remus questioned

"I'm going to be my dog Smoky so you can just call me Smoky." She said

"Let's see now…" I said, "Remus, you'll be Moony, and Saraan, Callisto and I don't need them. Now that that is done one of you go get Peter and explain to him what's happening."

"Not me!" said Sirius "I'll end up blowing my top when he asks questions."

"I'll go," said James. 

He got up and left the compartment.

"I like these name's." said Less

"Yeah Kitty." I said

"Hey I like it." She said "and what about Mr. Padfoot over there?"

"I like mine too." He said, "Don't mess with me!"

"And then," said Callisto "we have Moony, and little Smoky."

"Little!" said Maxis in pretend rage "Padfoot, Kitty and I will be almost as big as Prongs! Maybe bigger. And we should be about the same size as Moony."

We debated this for a while until James came back with Peter.

"Hi Peter." I said 

"Hi guys." He said brightly "can I really do this with you? Are you really doing this? You guys are so cool!"

"Yes peter we are doing it. I told you remember." Said James. "But to do it we need you to choose a small animal. Ok?"

"Anything!"

I smiled. I new he'd do anything for them. Maxis stood up.

"Hi Peter. I'm Maxine Johnson. You can call me Maxis, or Smoky."

Even though he was older than her at that moment she looked more grown up than he ever would.

"What's Smoky stand for?" he asked

"We all have nicknames," said Sirius "I'm Padfoot, James is Prongs, Less is Kitty, Maxis is Smoky, and Remus is moony. Once you decide your animal we can decide your nick name."

"Well you I should be something small, so I'll be a rat.'

I saw Callisto squirm.

"Ew!" she said, "you know you could be a mouse."

"No." he said, "mice are wimps, and rats are cool."

"Ok Peter," said James "then you're Wormtail."

"Why?" he asked

"Because rats tails are pink and when they move they look like worms." He explained.

"Ok." Peter said, "Wow, this is so cool. When do we start."

"As soon as we set foot at Hogwarts which should be in about 20 minutes." Said Less "so boys, get out. We girls are going to change."

The boys obliged and left to stand out side. It was only when the boys left I noticed Maxis was looking very white in the face. 

"W-what if I'm not with you guys in Gryffindor?" she asked, "I just thought about that."

"Don't worry." Said Saraan "you will be. I know it."

"You've got all the Gryffindor qualities." Said Less

"They can't split us up.," said Callisto "we're about to become the greatest rule breakers in the history of Hogwarts. I wouldn't be surprised if we're put in the new and revised version of 'a history of Hogwarts'."

BAM!

"Can we come in yet?" called Sirius

"We're having a girl talk session." Yelled Saraan

"We'll never get in." I heard Remus say

"We're almost ready." I called

We quickly slipped our robes over our heads, and let the boys back in. then we went outside and waited until they said we could go in. when we were all settled back down we heard,

'You will be arriving at Hogwarts in 5 minutes, please leave your luggage on the train. It will be taken to the school separately.'

Maxis turned even whiter.

"What's the matter with her?" James whispered

"Nervous about the sorting." Saraan told him.

"Were we this scared?" asked Sirius

"No." I said, "You two were actually pretty smug."

"Smoky," said Remus "it's ok. It won't be that bad."

The train stopped

"Oh no." said Maxis "we're here."

"Come on Smoky." Said James

She shook her head, so James and Sirius pulled her up.

"You'll be much more embarrassed if Prongs and I have carry you in."

She loosened up a bit, but she still looked nervous.

"Ok," she said, "I can do this, right?"

"Yes, you can." Said Less "now come on. You don't want to miss the boats."

Some how we dragged her out of the compartment and off the train, but when she found out she couldn't even have Sirius (her dog.)…

"I can't do it." She said

"You can." Said James

"I'll end up in Slytherin."

"If you do," said Sirius "Prongs and I'll come and tear that hat to smithereens. You can do it. You will be in Gryffindor."

"Hat?"

"Oops!" said Sirius "don't worry, it'll be ok."

She looked like she was about to object but Remus steered her towards the boats where Hagrid was standing. Hagrid smiled at her and she seemed a bit better but I could still see she was nervous.

When Remus came back he said,

"Geesh, from the way she usually acts, you'd never know she could turn into a nervous wreck like that."

"I guess it had just hit her." Said Less

"I hope she's alright." I said, "in her state I wouldn't be surprised if she tried jumping off the boat."

We walked to the carriages and got in. the carriages took us up to the school. At the school we went straight to the Great Hall. We took our seats and saved one for Maxis. Though this was hard because kids kept saying it was stupid to save a seat for some one who hadn't been sorted yet. We did manage to save her a seat, and watched the sorting. When Maxis was next in line I could see her face. She was still scared but she looked determined.

'Johnson, Maxine'

Maxis walked up and sat on the stool. She pulled the hat over her head, and sat there for about a minute. The hat finally said 'Gryffindor'

James and Sirius were whistling and the rest of our little group was clapping extremely hard. She ran over and sat down.

"I did it." She said as she sat down next to Remus. "It was easy. I shouldn't have been so nervous. You were right."

"Of course we were." Said Less "we've done it before."

She smiled and we continued to watch the rest of the sorting. When the sorting was over Professor Dumbledore stood up to speak.

"I'd like to remind you that the Whomping Willow is still off limits. As is the forest off the grounds. Now lets eat."

The food appeared on our plates, and we started to eat.

"So when do we start?" asked Peter speaking for the first time.

"Peter," I said, "we've been here for about 45 minutes. Can we at least get some sleep?"

"We'll start tomorrow Peter." Said James "we need to decide where we're going to put this potion."

"In the shrieking shack. No one will find it there." Said Sirius

"Then where will I go to transform?" Said Remus "it'll be crawling in Wolfsbane."

"Bad idea then.' Said Sirius

"No where in the dorm." Said James

"What about our dorm?" said Saraan "Remus doesn't need to come in there."

"That's a good Idea." Said Remus

"So we can start tomorrow then?" asked Peter

"Yes Peter, tomorrow." Said Maxis.

When dinner was over the prefects took us to the Gryffindor tower. "Pegasus." Was the password. 

When the picture moved to revile the hole Maxis said,

"Cool. Kind of like my room."

We climbed through the hole into the common room. The prefects led Maxis and the other first years up to the dorms, and Callisto, Less, Saraan and I followed to see what dorm Maxis would be in. when the prefects told them how to find their dorms we went to help her.

"It should be easy." Said Maxis "Sirius should be in it."

Minutes later we found the right dorm. The big black dog was in there lounging on the bed."

"Sirius!" said Maxis 

Sirius jumped up and ran to her knocking her down.

"Let's leave these two alone." Said Saraan.

We turned and went off to our own dorms, to get some sleep.

## Chapter Two: The Potion and Quidditch

The next day at breakfast we were all sitting together when Sparks, Sirius's owl landed on my toast.

"Um… Sirius." I said

"What?" he looked at my plate "oh!"

He took his owl off my plate and opened up the letter that was on his leg.

"It's a Daily Prophet clipping." He exclaimed, "look!"

# Mysterious Dark wizard strikes again

Yesterday in Liverpool, England the mysterious dark wizard struck again, at the house of Marion and Lester Bones. The two were both killed in the attack, and after a thorough medical look-through of the bodies it was determined that Avada Kedavra was used. The only clue to who did this was the symbol he left over the house; a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth. If you see this symbol you are advised to leave the area quickly and get help.

When Sirius finished reading the article to us I just stared.

"Mysterious dark wizard?" I asked

"Yeah." Said James "that's probably why we didn't get in trouble this summer. The ministry was way to busy."

"You said it wasn't serious." I accused

"I didn't want to scare you."

"Oh."

"Well we're safe here." Said Remus "Dumbledore defeated Grinwald remember."

We nodded in agreement.

"Let's talk about happier stuff." Said Sirius "Smoky, did you get your schedule yet."

There they went with those names again. This could get annoying.

"Yes," answered Maxis "my first class is potions which I suck at, and I have it with the Slytherins and last night at the feast those people did not look like happy campers."

"You're right about the Slytherins. But unless they got rid of Professor Katt, you don't have to worry about the teacher."

"Ok." She said, "Well I guess I'd better go find the dungeon.'

Maxis finished her pumpkin juice and left.

"What's our first class?" asked James

"We've got herbology with Ravenclaw." Said Remus

"And I have transfiguration." Said Callisto

We finished our breakfast and left to go to our classes.

Professor Mum of herbology was nice as usual. Today we worked in greenhouse 2. Now while I usually like herbology, I'd seen enough plants this summer to last me a few weeks. I was working with Saraan, planting Fleur acids. Little plants that spat acid on you if you didn't handle them properly. Needless to say I had numerous hole all over my robes when the lesson was over. 

Next we had transfiguration. I noticed James, Sirius, Less, Saraan, Remus, and even Peter paying very close attention.

"Professor," said Sirius interrupting the lesson.

"Yes Mr. Black?"Answered Professor McGonagle.

"What do you know about animagi?" he asked

"That's not until the fifth year."

"Please," James joined in.

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt." She said, then she cleared her throat, "becoming an animagus is an incredibly hard task, I myself am one and it took me two tries. That's six years. Of course it was only luck that I even had a second try. Most die if they fail the first attempt." 

I saw Remus tense up.

"First" she continued, "you must go to the ministry to tell them you're going to try. They give you a test, and if you pass you are allowed to try. If you don't pass you can take the test again in 2 years. When you pass the ministry supplies you with the materials for the potion as it comes time to pick them."

She turned into a cat and back.

"Cool!" whispered James

"If you are successful with the transformation you register with the ministry." She looked at James and Sirius "that hasn't given you any ideas has it?"

"Oh, no professor." Said James. Then they both put on their best puppy dogfaces. I swear those are worse than all of their jokes put together. All of the professors fall for them.

"Well good. Now back to the lesson." 

She continued on about turning a book into pillow until the bell rang.

"You're sure you still want to do this," asked Remus later that night. We were supposed to be starting the potion but Remus was nervous. We were sitting around the common room and Maxis and Callisto had joined us.

"We're sure!" said James "don't try to talk us out of it."

"But you heard whet the professor said." Said Remus "or are you immune to death?"

"I know we're not immune." Said James "but I also know that we won't need a second chance."

James sounded so confident. But I kind of agreed with Remus. The keyword in all of this was death.

"Let's just start the potion." Said Sirius "that's why we're here."

"Ok." Said James "Remus, start the fire."

We had stolen a small cauldron up from the dungeon, and put it here in the common room under the invisibility cloak. Less now took the cloak off the cauldron and Remus put a bunch of hovering blue flames under it. Then water shot out of Callisto's wand filling the cauldron midway.

"Ok. Now add the locoweed, and hawkweed." I directed "Now Remus bring the fire down a bit. Now we let it simmer for 20 ½ days, so from now until," 

I checked my watch. It read 12:00 A.M. 

"12:00 in the afternoon on a Wednesday. We'll have to skip lunch, but it's worth it."

Peter flipped the cloak back over the cauldron and we pushed it back into the corner.

"So we just wait?" asked Maxis.

"Yes." I said, "After this we add the nightshade. That cooks for three weeks, and then we add the wolfsbane. That's also the week we can start the charm. The charm needs to be said in parts, and the wolfsbane needs to simmer for four months. Then we stir it and it simmers for another year."

"A year?" said Sirius

"Yes. Didn't you read the instructions." Less said

"I didn't realize it was a year."

"Well anyway while this is happening we should be getting the stuff from the forest." Said Callisto

"Yes!" said James and Sirius

" Not that far in, mind you." Said Maxis

I looked at James and Sirius. I could tell that as much as they wanted to do this they weren't planning on picking plants. The looks on their faces said, "Lets catch a dragon, or get a unicorn. Or we could set off dungbombs and scare away the animals." I think Callisto saw it too.

"Maybe this is a job for the girls." She said

"I agree." Said Saraan

James and Sirius looked quite disappointed but they didn't dispute the subject.

"Fine." Said James "we're going to bed."

James and Sirius walked up the stairs to the boy's dorms.

"I guess I'll go too." Said Remus picking up his things, and going up the stairs.

"Now what!" asked Peter in a quite whiney voice.

Us girls looked at each other.

"Bed." We said together.

So we walked up to the dorms leaving Peter alone.

On the Wednesday we met at 12:00 in the common room. We took the potion out and added the nightshade, and then Remus readjusted the flames.

"Three weeks." Said Saraan.

"Yup." Said Sirius "now James and I have to go."

"What trouble making scheme are you planning now?" Saraan asked.

"Trouble for the other people trying out for quidditch. Didn't you here? Today tryouts are down in the pitch. I'm trying out for beater and James is trying out for seeker."

"Oh." Said Less "well good luck then." They grabbed their brooms from where they had been under the couch and left."

"Maybe we should go watch." I said.

I'd heard that James and Sirius were superb flyers.

"I'm for it." Said Less

"Classes!" said Remus

"We'll get detention." Peter squeaked

"It's one class." Said Less "and it's potions for us. We're already getting enough practice with potions with this one." She gestured towards the place were the potion was hidden.

"Are you sure?" asked Saraan

"Of course." Said Maxis "come on."

"She's right." Said Callisto

We climbed out of the hole, and snuck down to the front doors. We opened the front door when a voice stopped us. It was a cherry voice with a laugh in it. But that didn't matter. We had been caught.

"I don't recall seeing your names on the quidditch sign up sheet."

We whirled around. Professor Dumbledore was standing behind us.

"We were going to herbology.' Said Maxis lamely

"Herbology." Said Dumbledore "also known as quidditch."

"Fine what's our detention?" asked Callisto.

"None," said Dumbledore. "I know that you wanted just to see James and Sirius fly. That is understandable. Now go, or I'll be forced to give you detention. Come right after the tryouts are over."

We bid our thanks and went to the pitch. We took seats in the stands and we could see Sirius soaring above us. One of the other members of the team was pelting bludgers in Sirius's direction. Sirius was supposed to doge them and hit them back. And that he did. He never got hit by one, and he never missed one. When Cecil Williams that team captain told him to come down we could tell he didn't want to, but he did. Up in the stands we applauded loudly. Cecil was smiling at Sirius and Sirius was beaming about something.

"Seeker." Called Cecil

James came forward. Cecil opened a bag. 10 snitches came out and fluttered to the sky. She waited a few seconds and then told James to go up. James soared into the sky, and swooped down after them. He kept plucking them out of the air swiftly like the nightshade he'd stopped me from eating that summer. He caught all of the snitches in about 1 minute. When he came to the ground Cecil was ecstatic. She was shaking James's hand vigorously. We clapped loudly from our perches in the stands. James looked up at us and smiled. We climbed down from the stands down to where James was standing.

"Did you make it?" Maxis asked Excitedly.

"Of course." Said Sirius

"Why aren't you in classes." Asked James smiling.

"I'm surprised Moony let you skip." Added Sirius

"He didn't" said Less "Dumbledore did."

"He let you cut class?" said Sirius.

"Yeah. He caught us in the front hall. He somehow knew where we were going and he said it'd be ok." Said Saraan

"I guess we should be getting back." I said, "We just wanted to see you make the team."

They smiled at us and ran off to join the rest of the team.

"He's turning out just like Aphi and Castor." Said Callisto smiling broadly.

"That's good right?" I asked

"Yes it is. Both great in school, great quidditch players, and of course they tortured teachers almost as much as you guys do."

"I don't torture teachers that's them." Said Saraan

We laughed and ran back up to the castle.

Potions were almost over for us, so we went up to the common room for the ten minutes left. We sat on the couch, and I was about to say something when we heard a tap at the window. Remus jumped up to open the window, and an owl flew in. it landed on the couch and Maxis grabbed the letter, and ripped it open.

"How do you know it's for us?" asked Less

"It would have gone to the owners bedroom. Or waited until tomorrow at breakfast." Replied Maxis

"Oh!" said Less "well then by all means read it."

'Dear Sirius, Saraan, James, Remus, and Callisto,

We suppose you've heard about the dark wizard. We hope you got our newspaper clipping we sent you. The wizard is heading in your direction. While there is no guarantee that he will attack Hogwarts. Be careful. Stay out of that forest, and on the grounds, and keep your friends out too. We don't want you hurt. Remember we love you.

-All of your parents

"Heading towards Hogwarts?" I whispered.

"If my dad says so it's probably true." Said Saraan "he's an unspeakable. I wonder if Dumbledore knows about this."

"Yeah." Said Peter. "This is scary. But they wouldn't attack the school would they?"

"Not with Dumbledore around." Said Saraan

"Yes, but…" Remus looked concerned about something, but the bell rang.

"Classes." Said Maxis "we'd better go."

We grabbed our stuff and ran out of the hole bumping into James and Sirius on the way.

"Wait for us will you." Said James "we'll only be a minute."

We waited for a few minutes and then they came back.

"Ok." Said Sirius "lets go but I need to do something first."

He ran down another corridor, and when he came back quickly pushed us down the other one.

"Stink pellets." He explained grinning. "Don't want Filch to see us around here do we."

"No.' said Saraan. "That would be trouble and so far my records fairly clean. Speaking of trouble, you might want to read this."

She handed them the letter. He sobered immediately after he read it.

"Who is this guy?"

"No one knows." Said Less "that's the scary thing."

BRING!!

The late bell rang.

"Shoot." Said Remus "the late bell. And that smell is gagging me."

Then we all ran our separate ways. Callisto had muggle studies, Maxis had Charms, and we had History of Magic. (Whoop di do!). History of Magic was boring as usual. Today we learned about the intersting history of giants! After this it was about 5:00. Remus left because it was a full moon and we went to the library to study. Actualy James and Sirius looked through joke books. Less, Saraan, and I actualy studied. Maxis and Callisto weren't there. 

## Chapter Three: The attack

After about two hours I stopped. Something was not right in the air. It was like all the joy was gone from somewhere. I just didn't know where, but it wasn't like a dementor. James looked up. I could tell he felt it to. He got up and ran to the window.

"Remus!" he yelled, "guys come look!"

We ran to the window. It looked out into Hogsmead. Over the place where the shrieking shack stood there was a green skull floating in the sky. It had a snake sticking out of its mouth. Suddenly there was a green flash of light. We could hear a loud howl coming from there. I started waving franticly for the head librarian but James pulled my arm down shaking his head.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" cried Saraan franticly. She started to pace quickly, tears started to form in her eyes. "He's been attacked. What are we going to do? What can we do? Nothing! Oh my god!"

"We have to go get him." Said Less starting in the same pattern Saraan was walking in. They were going to wear the floor down.

"We can't." said Sirius looking around "what if what ever attacked him is still there."

"I don't care." James Said "we have to get him."

"We should tell someone." I said twirling my hair in my fingers

"But we'll have to explain how we know about Remus and the passage and everything. He might get in trouble. He wasn't supposed to tell us." Said Sirius

"I don't care I'm going to get him." Said Saraan walking towards the door "whether you help me or not!"

"I agree we have to get him." Said James "we're wasting time. We won't even bother with the invisibility cloak. Sirius go get our brooms. All of us are going to fly."

"I can't fly!" I said

"We'll go in pairs."

"You guys go to the entry hall. Don't get caught. Take the passage ways we've found." Said Sirius "I'll get the brooms."

So we went. We snuck down stairs and out onto the grounds. Sirius got there about 5 minutes after us, and directed us on to the brooms.

"Every one hold on!" said James "this is going to be hard."

"3,2,1." Said Sirius and we took off. 

Flying towards the skull, the skull that you were supposed to get away from if you saw it.

It took us about 2 minutes to get to the shack. It was boarded up tightly.

"We should have taken the passage." Said Saraan wringing her hands.

"No, there's a way to get in.," said Sirius "Remus told me before. It's a spell you have to say to the door. Does anyone have their wand?"

"Oops." We said

"Fine I'll do it." He said

He concentrated and the front door of the shack popped open.

"Who's going first." Said Less

We looked at each other.

"We all will." Said James "come on."

We approached the door cautiously. Sirius poked his head in first.

"It looks clear." He said, "We can go in."

Saraan was the first one in. the place was a mess. There was stuff all over the floor. Windows were shattered, beams from the ceiling were coming down, we could see were someone had knocked a wall out, and we couldn't see Remus, but we heard a low moaning coming from under the debris. We started digging through the rubble of wood and glass.

"I found him." Less yelled after about 15 minutes.

We ran over and started digging the stuff off of him. He had numerous cuts and was bleeding profusely. I started thinking about the Red Cross classes I used to take.

"Pulse?" I asked

"There." Said James

"Breath?" I said

"Breathing. Thank god." Said Saraan

"Do you think he'll come round any time soon?" I asked

"No.'

"Good. We can take him back." I said "James and I will take him since we're the only ones on the broom we have."

James cleared more of the rubble off of his friend's body, and picked him up.

"James, Lily," said Less 

"Yes?"

"Do not let him bite you if he wakes up."

"We know that."

"No I'm serious. You think his self-pity level is bad now? If you let him bite you he'll never forgive himself. We might find his dead body somewhere if he finds out that you're a werewolf because of him."

James nodded slightly, struggling under the weight of Remus. Sirius went over to help him, and we walked out of the rubble called the shrieking shack.

We didn't bother landing we just flew up to the hospital wing and tapped on the window. Madam Pomfrey almost fainted when she saw us with him, but when she saw his state she opened the window for us.

"I take it that's Remus?" she said grimly

"Yes. The shrieking shack was attacked by that dark wizard."

"Yes I know." she said, "Dumbledore just went down there. He came back frantic because he couldn't find Remus."

"Please." Said Sirius "we were in the library and we saw the skull, and a flash of green light."

"Put Remus on that bed" she said pointing.

We did and sat down beside him. Madam Pomfrey started her work on him. Then when she was finished Dumbledore came in. He smiled at us.

"You saved him?" He said smiling.

"Yes sir." Said James

"Will he be ok?" asked the professor

"Yes." I said

"You know." said Dumbledore. "You broke a lot of rules tonight. You should have told someone.

"Sir," Less started to protest

"You will each receive one detention, and 60 house points each. Now stay with your friend until he wakes up. That is your detention." He smiled and left.

"Whew," said Sirius "I thought we'd had it that time."

"Yeah." Said James

We all looked at each other and that happy feeling wore off. Those were the last words spoken all night. 

Finally the sun started coming up in the east. I had been asleep in the ground but I woke up when I heard a scream. I looked up at the bed. Remus was shaking, and screaming. He was transforming from wolf back to human. Everyone else woke up. They stood up too. And watched Remus. At the second scream I had to turn away. I couldn't watch it. James put his arm around my shoulder. It was awkward but it made me feel better. He slowly turned me around to see Remus. Now he was more human the wolf. Then with a final shiver he was fully human. His eyes opened and he sat up slowly.

"He attacked he…" he started, but Saraan put a finger to her lips.

"Shhh. You're ok. We got you back here last night. Now whatever you want to say, say it slowly, calm your self. You're exhausted."

Remus took a breath.

"Ok I…

_(A/n- flash back time! Grab some popcorn, and make yourself at home.)_

_"Remus had just finished transforming. He was walking around the shack when part of the wall broke down. A man with bright red eyes came in, accompanied by men with hoods. The man with red eyes started talking._

_"Let it be known that I'm not Tom Riddle I am Lord Voldemort, and my reign has now officially begun. You my loyal servants called death eaters will do my work. Killing and cursing until the world surrenders to us."_

_Then all of the people in hoods clutched their arms like they were hurting or something. Then they cheered._

After this Voldemort saw Remus who was lurking in a corner. He tried to attack him but Remus dodged the curse. Then one of the other people shot things at him to slow him down. They ended up cutting him. Then Voldemort said 'Avada Kedavra' and Remus somehow dodged that too. But he was knocked out."

"That's all I remember." Remus finished.

"Tom Riddle.' Sid Less "I know who that is. I was in detention because Padfoot here asked me to throw itching powder into the Slytherin common room and I was caught. But anyway I was helping Filch arrange his files and I saw a detention file from like the 40's. I looked in to see if there were any useful tricks, and I saw the name Tom Riddle. He had gotten into a fight with a Gryffindor. He was a Slytherin. He was like a perfect student except for that fight. The photo of him looks quite gruesome though."

"Wow!" said Sirius "we're twelve years old and we know who the mysterious dark wizard is when the ministry doesn't. We're pretty good."

We laughed.

'We need to tell someone." Said James "that we know who he is."

"Dumbledore." Said Remus.

We all nodded. Then the curtain opened.

"He's awake." Said Madam Pomfrey. "Why didn't you say so?"

"We need Professor Dumbledore." Said Remus

"That can wait." She said, "Have you looked at your self."

Remus looked at the cuts up and down his body, and shivered.

"I don't care." He said when he looked up again, "we need to see Professor Dumbledore. We know who the dark wizard is."

Madam Pomfrey stopped what she was doing, and looked down at him.

"You…you?" she stuttered. She ran over to the fire and threw some powder in.

"Albus." She yelled.

The fire swirled and Dumbledore stepped out.

"Yes Poppy?" he said smiling

"You want to talk to them." She said pointing at us.

He walked over.

"Yes?" he said still smiling.

Remus took a breath.

"Do you remember Tom Riddle?" he asked

"Oh, yes." Said Dumbledore "stopped the chamber of secrets but anyway go on."

"Have you heard of Lord Voldemort?"

"No. Tell me about him."

"Tom Riddle is Lord Voldemort," said Less "and Lord Voldemort is the mysterious dark wizard. He attacked Remus."

"Is this true." He turned to Remus

"Yes," said Remus "and he had a whole bunch followers with him I know you may think my memory is not that good when I'm in wolf form but I saw it. And you saw the skull yourself."

"I believe you." Said Dumbledore. "I don't suppose you know what any of the followers looked like?"

Remus shook his head.

"Hmm… " Said Dumbledore. "I need to inform the ministry. Excuse me." and he left the Hospital wing.

"What time is it." Asked Remus "I don't want to miss more classes that I have to."

"Stay here." Said Saraan with narrowed eyes "as long as Madam Pomfrey tells you. If I've found that you came out early I will hurt you."

"Gosh I feel sorry for your brother." He muttered

"Stay!" she said, and he didn't say any thing else.

"What time is it actualy?" I asked

"7:00 in the morning." Said Madam Pomfrey coming up behind us. "You five should go take showers. You look and smell awful."

She was right. We were covered in dirt and we smelled like wolf blood.

"Remus will be fine. You may come back later if you want to." She wheeled his bed to the other side of the room.

We went out of the room, and to the shower rooms. I peeled off my robes. They looked quite disgusting since I had been caring Remus while James flew the broom. I threw them into the wash bin, and then got into the shower.

Later that week Remus came back. He was quite shaken up over the whole experience, and kept to himself. We were all so down in the dumps for the majority of the week that Professor McGonagle pulled us to the side late in one afternoon.

"Listen." She said, "I know what you did the other night. It was incredibly brave. But all of the teachers are beginning to worry. Nothing has been blown up, flooded, or smelled up all week. It's a shame to see you five so calm, and sober. Please blow something up. If you don't I'll have to give you detention." She smiled at us and walked down the corridor.

A grin had started to form on Sirius's face.

"She's right." He said "we've just identified the mysterious dark wizard, earned 60 points for Gryffindor each, and saved one of our best friends. We should be celebrating. Dad sent me a new box of acid pops yesterday. They transfigure into regular looking food. Lets make use of them."

He had the rest of us smiling by the time this speech was over. We ran off to the Gryffindor common room to get started.

That night at dinner there was a little surprise waiting for Snape in his chicken. He had about 4 holes in his tongue. The teachers all smiled at us and nodded. It was a moment to savor. Our cheery mood didn't last long though, because we ran into Maxis and Callisto (who we'd been keeping away from all week) in the common room and we had to explain the whole thing over again.

"Why didn't you get us?" asked Maxis

"There wasn't time, and we were scared enough as it was. If we didn't go then we might have chickened out, or it might of been to late." I said

"It's ok. Just as long as you got Remus." Said Callisto "where is he anyway?"

"He's been kind of keeping to himself. I think he's feeling guilty." Said Sirius "he shouldn't though. He identified the dark wizard."

"Who is it?" yelled Callisto

"Tom Riddle," said James "also known as Lord Voldemort."

"My mom went to school with a guy named Tom Riddle." Said Maxis "he didn't like her she didn't like him. Kind of like you guys and that Snape kid."

"Know anything about the chamber of secrets?" asked Less.

"Yeah, he stopped it. That's why that Hagrid guy was expelled." Maxis said.

"Hagrid was expelled?" I Said

"Yeah, he opened the chamber of secrets, but anyway tom riddle was never a nice kid. Got great grades though."

"I wonder where Voldemort is now?" said James

"We don't want to know.," said Saraan "just think of it this way. At least the ministry has been informed."

"Yeah."

"Guys,"

We turned. Remus had come down from the dorms.

"Remus where have you been all week." Said Sirius

"No where really, most of the time in the hospital wing. I went back to the shrieking shack for awhile though."

"You went back there?" said Callisto

"Yeah I had to see if I could find something and I did."

He held up a phoenix feather.

"It came out of Voldemort's wand when he tried to attack me. I don't know why."

"So," said Saraan

"We can use it to find Voldemort. The Seearious spell. When you have something that came out of someone else's wand you can find where that person is. I have to go."

He ran out of the portrait hole and we got up to follow.

He turned to look back at us.

"Come on. I'm going to Dumbledore."

We caught up with him and walked around trying to find a teacher or Dumbledore. Finally we were in front of the teachers lounge.

"We are so not aloud in here." Said Less

"It's an emergency." Said Sirius

He pushed open the door. Professor Katt was sitting with Dumbledore.

"Ah they're breaking rules again. This is a good sign." Said Professor Katt

"It's an emergency." Said Maxis

"Yes." Said Dumbledore

"Look.'" Said Remus holding up the feather.

"Oh Fawkes is molting." Said Dumbledore"almost burning stage."

"No," said James "Remus found this in the shrieking shack. It's from Voldemort's wand. Remus said that there's some spell you can use to find him?"

"Yes, there is." Said Dumbledore "smart boy Remus. Can I have that feather?"

Remus handed him the feather and Dumbledore left us trailing behind him.

"Is there anything we can do?" said Sirius

Dumbledore turned.

"Stay on the grounds. Don't leave. That is all."

He turned and went down the corridor.

"I wonder if the spell will work." Said James

"It should." Said Remus "the feather wasn't harmed in any way."

"Lets go to the library." Said Callisto

"That's where this all started." Said Less grimly.

"Fine. What's your suggestion?"

"Maybe we should go down to the forest and get some plants." Less said

"Real smart Less." I said, "Yes let's go into a place where we could easily be ambushed by someone, or something at a time like this."

"Fine." She said, "Then lets make some trouble."

"Forest sounds fine." Said Saraan

"Trouble." Said James, Remus, and Sirius together grinning evilly.

"I'll get the invisibility cloak." Said James

"I'll get the explosives." Said Sirius

"I'll get the list of passages." Said Remus

"And I'll get fake food." Said Less.

"I'll get the detention slips." Said Maxis " save Filch some trouble."

They laughed and ran off to get their various materials. 

"We'd better get away from here." Said Saraan

"Yeah," I said "but it's good to see them making trouble regularly again with the funk we were in. and I still can't believe that the professor told us to blow things up."

"I have an idea!" said Callisto "you know how the boys are always finding secret passages?"

"Yeah." We said

"Well let's go find some. We can give them to them as a surprise. It'll be like a second Christmas."

"That's a good idea. It'll keep us busy." Said Saraan

"Well, lets go." Said Callisto

For the rest of the night we walked around the castle looking for passages. We found two new ones on the 3rd floor. One led to the owl post office in Hogsmead (took us about 3o minutes to get down it!), and one led to a room in the castle that we didn't thing anyone new about. We wandered into the room we found a big black motorcycle in it.

"Wow." Said Callisto "who put this here?"

"I don't know. But it's muggle." I said

"Hmm," said Saraan "no muggle has ever found Hogwarts so it must have been a witch or wizard who bought it here. The boys'll like it. I sure don't want it."

We walked back down the passage and then back to the common room. Less, Maxis, James, Remus, and Sirius were in there looking pretty smug.

"You'd never guess what we did." Said Less grinning her heart out.

"What?" we asked

"Well we snuck into the Hufflepuff common room and well lets just say that their chairs and couches are getting a bit of exercise by walking around on their legs." Said Sirius.

"That's a good one." Said Saraan "guess what we did?"

"You actualy did something?" said James "you didn't just go to the library?"

"Yup." I said "we found two new passages that you don't know about.'

"Cool." Said Remus "where are they, and where do they lead?"

"Well they're both on the 3rd floor." Said Saraan "one leads to the owl post office in Hogsmead, and one leads to a room with, what did you say it was Lily?"

"A motorcycle." I said "it's big and Black and quite rusty. You guys can do what ever you want with it. We sure don't want it and we don't think any one else knows about it."

Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"Hmm, I could tinker with that a little. Can you show me where the passage is."

Callisto decided to go with Sirius, and they left.

"Wonder what he'll do with it." Said James

"Let me know later." Said Maxis "I have to go walk Sirius."

She whistled and Sirius came bounding in with the leash in his mouth.

"Toodles." She said climbing out of the portrait hole.

"Chess?" asked James

"I'll beat you this time." Said Less

"Not a chance." James said.

## Chapter Four: The Kiss

They sat down and began another one of their endless games of chess. I watched for a while, but it became quite boring so I wandered to the window (against my better judgment, because at Hogwarts it seemed that for me looking out windows was never a good thing.) I looked out and saw Maxis and Sirius playing catch. Nothing was wrong. Then finally Sirius and Callisto came back.

"So what's the verdict." Said James looking up from his game.

"I can make it fly." Said Sirius

"Oh no!" said Saraan

Sirius just grinned at sat down to watch the chess game. When James turned back around to the chess game it was Less's turn.

"Check mate!" she said triumphantly

"Did you cheat?" accused James

"Moi!" said Less innocently "cheat, never."

James gave her a hard stare and started to pack the chess pieces up.

"So," said Less to Sirius "you're going to fix it up?"

"Yep." Said Sirius "it's going to be hard though. Lot's of rust and stuff to work through, and the spell I need to make it fly is hard."

"You were serious about making it fly?" said Less

Sirius nodded and then yawned.

"I'm going to bed." He said

Less nodded and got up to go to the girls dorms. Saraan and Remus followed suit, then Maxis came in and went up stairs, leaving James and I alone.

We both smiled at each other. We talked for about ten minutes about junk; then he did something sudden. He kissed me on the cheek. I don't know why but I kissed him back.

"I'm sorry." I started

"It's ok." He said blushing. "I started it. I should've asked."

"You don't have to." I said

He let out a whoop. Then kissed me again, and went up to bed.

I collapsed on the couch. James Potter had kissed me! I was floating, I was in heaven, I was on cloud nine. He liked me, and I liked him right back.

## Chapter Five: More Quidditch

The next few weeks were wonderful except for the rumors flying around, started by my wonderful friend Less.I think she was jealous that Sirius hadn't kissed her. But ever since James kissed me I thought I noticed Sirius coming closer to Less at times. It was the same with Remus and Saraan. 

Then three weeks flew by and it was time to add the Wolfsbane to the potion. We did so and moved the cauldron up to our dorm. We couldn't decide where to put it but we finally decided under my bed because Saraan swore that Less had something living in the dirty clothes under her bed, and Saraan had a lot of books under her bed.

"Why are your books under your bed" Less had asked.

"Because I want them there." Was the reply and then we had gone to bed.

They next day was Saturday, and the first quidditch match of the year, Gryffindor against Hufflepuff. James and Sirius were nervous as ever.

"Come on Sirius, eat." Less was saying.

"I keep thinking about the bludger that's going to make a nice impression in my face."

"You were great in practice." Said Less

He just sighed and started on some pumpkin juice.

I was sitting with James and though he was eating he looked like Maxis did on her first day of school."

"Don't worry." I said

"Your not about to embarrass yourself in front of everyone."

I smiled.

"You'll be ok."

James smiled a little and went back to eating

I looked at Less and Sirius. They were talking but then they stopped and just looked at each other. I knew what was coming next; Sirius leaned over and kissed Less whispering thanks at the same time. Less looked like she had died and gone to heaven. She kissed him back, and then they started laughing. James nudged me and I turned to look at him. He was grinning.

"It's about time for those two to get together." He said "Remus, Saraan look!" 

He showed Remus and Saraan Less and Sirius who were now kissing again.

Remus said,

"It's been so obvious that they liked each other. Sirius has been wanting to do that since you and Lily started going together."

"Oh, are we going together then?" I asked James smiling

"Maybe." He said returning my grin."

"Mmm…" I said, "how about yes."

"Works for me." he said kissing me.

"Ew!" said Remus "don't do that in front of me."

"Oh shut up." we said

We laughed and then Cecil Williams stood up.

"Ok team let's go."

James and Sirius suddenly turned that pale shade of white again and got up to leave.

About twenty minutes later the rest of the school and us walked out to the quidditch pitch. We ran up to the highest seats we could find and sat down. Soon after we heard a voice coming from the announcers box.

"Good morning Hogwarts!" said a girls voice

"I'm Lucky Bell of Gryffindor and I'll be commentating all of the Hogwarts quidditch matches. Today's teams are Hufflepuff and Gryffindor! And here they come!"

The teams walked onto the field.

"Let's roar for Gryffindor!"

The roars from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor were deafening.

"And now let's cheer for Hufflepuff."

Slytherin and Hufflepuff cheered loudly. Next to me Less started catcalling them.

"Less!" I said

"For Gryffindor we have Williams, Spinnet, Jordan, Black, Gates, Potter, and Adams." Said Lucky.

We cheered.

"For Hufflepuff we have Quigley, Diggory, Lyle, Lockhart, Ire, Lowly, and Charles."

The two teams were facing each other. The captains stepped forward and shook hands. Then the two teams mounted their brooms, the whistle blew and they were off.

"And the quaffle is taken by Jordan of Gryffindor." Lucky said "Black knocks bludger at keeper of Hufflepuff, almost gets hit. Score! By Jordan of Gryffindor. Diggory of Hufflepuff quaffle now, faster towards the goal. He shoots! But it's saved by Williams of Gryffindor."

They played for about 5 hours. James went into dives a few times thinking that he had the snitch but missing it.

"Score!" Lucky yelled when we were well into the 6th hour. "Score for Gryffindor. The score is now 300-300.

Look, Potter's going into a dive, Lockhart's following. I think they've seen the snitch." She paused waiting to see the result of the dive.

"Yes! Potter has it!" she yelled

The stadium erupted in a roar of cheers and boos.

"James did it!" yelled Maxis "he caught it!!"

The Gryffindor team did a lap around the field and then landed. They picked James up and carried him off the field.

"I think there might be a party." Said Less "what do you think?"

"Definitely!" we said

That evening the common room was party central. First we told Sirius, Remus, and James where our passage into Hogsmead was exactly, and they left for about an hour. When they came back their arms were filled with hundreds of sweets and fireworks. Every one ate and then Sirius (who loved explosives) set off the most beautiful display of fireworks I'd ever seen. They were made even more beautiful because Less and Sirius were kissing whenever he wasn't setting off fireworks. 

"Sirius really likes her." James said as he came up behind me.

"Oh how do you know?" I said

"He told me over the summer. He likes her because, and I quote because of her fiery personality, and her jokes."

"They look good together. I wish Saraan and Remus would get together." I said

James raised his eyebrows and walked away. He obviously knew something that I didn't.

## Chapter Six: Boredom=Trouble

"I'm bored!" said Sirius. 

The few weeks after the quidditch match had been quite boring for us. Yes we had played jokes, studied (or at least I had.), and done other things, but we were bored. And from what I had found out a bored Sirius was never a good thing.

"We could work on that muggle bike you love so much." Said James

"I just came back from doing that." Said Sirius "that stupid engine puffed smoke all over my other robes."

"Sneak into someone's common room?" suggested Less

"Been there, done that, what's new?" said Sirius

"Study?" said Maxis

"I thought you new me Smoky." Said Sirius yawning

"Ok Padfoot, what do you want to do?" said Remus

"I don't Know Moony. That's the point. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Prongs?" said Remus

"Nothing here. Kitty?" James said

"Don't look at me," sighed Less

We were silent.

"I know!" squeaked a voice

"Oh hello Peter." Said James "are you as bored as us?"

"Yes." He said, "Why don't we go into the forbidden forest." He looked terrified at the thought, but he said it any way.

"Wormtail you're a genius!" said Sirius, but then he said slyly "our matrons would have to allow it." He looked at Saraan, Callisto, and I.

"Well…" I said teasing them

"Hmm…" said Callisto

They all went into puppy-dog-face-mode, they had also taught Maxis and Peter to do it, and they both excelled at it.

"Don't give me that look!" said Saraan "Go! Just come back in one piece, and make yourself useful. Try to find some of the plants we need. Remember it's a half moon, so you can only get the plants on the north side of trees." She handed them a pouch from her pockets"And try not to get caught. You each have at least a whole drawer to yourselves in Filches office, and Dumbledore has seen you all at least twice."

"Yes mother." They all coursed.

Grinning devilishly they climbed out of the portrait hole. After a few minutes we turned to look out of the window. We watched then sneak behind trees past Hagrid's cabin at the edge of the grounds, and then when they weren't caught they disappeared into the forest.

"Oh my god!" I said, "They made it. I wonder where Hagrid was."

"Don't wish for bad luck." Said Callisto "so now what do you guys want to do."

"Back to this are we?" I said laughing.

"Yes we are. What do you want to do?" said Saraan

"I don't know." I said

"Oh I know!" said Callisto. "Lets go to Hogsmead."

"We're only in our second year." Said Saraan

"We have passages." Said Callisto

"If you were this eager for rule breaking you could have gone with them." I jerked my head towards the window

"Come on." She said, "It'll be fun. We don't have to spend a lot of time there. I know what I'm doing."

"Said General Custer to his troops." Said Saraan

Callisto, and I looked at her strangely.

"American history. I'm from the states you know." she explained

"So are we going." Said Callisto

"I take it you won't stop begging until we do go. Right?" I said

"Correct."

"Then let's just go." I said "but we spend no more than an hour and a half. Agreed?

"Fine." Said Callisto

So we grabbed our cloaks and ran down to the third floor, where we opened our passage and ran into Hogsmead. When we emerged in the back room of the owl post office we had to sneak out very inconspicuously because we of course weren't supposed to be back there. When we finally got out on to the streets of Hogsmead Callisto led us straight to a place called The Three Broomsticks. We sat down and a waitress came up to us.

"I didn't know it was a Hogsmead weekend for you guys up at the school."

Uh oh, I thought.

"We are not from 'ze school." Said Callisto quickly adding a French accent"we are from Beuxbatons. We are just visiting."

Saraan and I smiled at her holding back laughs.

"You look awfully young," said the waitress skeptically

"I know. 'Ze aging cream I use works very well. No?" said Callisto fluffing her hair while she said it 

"We would like 'zree butterbeer." Saraan said joining in on the act, and breaking up the lies that were about to blossom all over the place. "And please 'urry up with 'zem. We must leave soon." 

The waitress looked at us suspiciously but walked away to fill our orders.

When she left we burst out laughing.

"Our French accents are 'orrible!" said Callisto between giggles.

"She must 'ave never been to France if she believed us." Saraan managed to say.

"We're insults to French people." I said

We saw the waitress coming back and quickly became composed again.

"'Zank you." I said as she set our drinks down "my friend 'ere will take 'ze check." I smiled at Callisto. She bought us here so she could pay for it. The waitress ripped the check off of her pad and handed it to Callisto. We drank our drinks talking in French accents because we saw the waitress watching us continually. When we were done Callisto left the money on top of the table along with a tip and we walked out. 

"There's still enough time." Said Callisto "I want to go to Zonkos. Sirius's birthday is coming up, and since he got me that birthday present last summer I guess it won't hurt me to get him one."  
So she led us back up the hill to Zonkos Joke Shop. Inside the shop was piled to the ceiling with jokes to fill Sirius's wildest dreams.

"What should I get him?" asked Callisto looking around.

"Well he does like thinks that go boom, or bang. Get him some small bombs or something." I said "or those." I said with a laugh pointing to a display on the checkout counter. There were three humungous bombs sitting in a glass case. The sign said that they were called 'Bobs Best Blaster Bombs, the best explosives since the muggle atom bomb. Warning if this bombs juices gets on human skin that person will have blue or green skin for about a week.'

"Do not buy Sirius those." Warned Saraan.

But Callisto wasn't listening. She had already purchased two of them and they were being gift-wrapped. 

"Let's see how he uses these." Said Callisto grinning 

"Oh no!" I said. I wondered if Snape liked green skin, considering that he would probably be Sirius's first target.

Callisto just grinned and said we should be getting back.

When we got back James, Sirius, Remus, peter, Less, and Maxis were already back.

"We got some plants." Said Less holding out the bag.

"Good." I said, "What else did you do?"

"We saw a centaur, a unicorn, and we think we saw a griffin but we're not sure." Said Sirius "we had to come out because Hagrid caught us. He said he wouldn't tell though, because he saw three girls in the Three broomsticks with French accents that he wasn't going to tell on either."

"Yeah. That's right Padfoot," said Remus "he said they sounded awfully unconvincing. Didn't know why Madam Selena believed them."

"Yeah said they said they were from Beuxbatons in France, remember guys?" Maxis said holding back a giggle.

"''Ow would we know anything about 'zis." I said in my best French accent, which wasn't very good.

"I've never even been to 'ze'zree broomsticks." Said Saraan

"We must go." Said Callisto.

We ran up to the girls dorms, and into Less's, Saraan's, and my room. We collapsed on the ground in laughter. No sooner had we done this when we heard a voice on the out side of the door.

"Everyone decent?" called Sirius

"One second." I called. I took my wand and put the spell on the potion so it wouldn't hurt Remus.

"You can come in now." Called Saraan

Everyone cam in and we piled around the room, and started to talk about our adventures that day.

Then when the clock struck 5 pm we told the boys that they had better leave because people would start coming up, so they did, and us girls stayed and talked.

When we showed Maxis and Less the bombs Callisto had gotten Sirius their eyes lit up.

"You know, my birthday is in December." Said Less "just letting you know, hint, hint."

## Chapter Seven: Sirius's Birthday

In two weeks it was Sirius's birthday. I'd gotten Sirius two joke books, a muggle one and a the newest one by his favorite author in the magical world, James got him a 3ft by 3ft box filled to the brim with jokes, Remus got him some color changing stain for putting on Slytherins robes, Less got him another joke book and a coupon to Zonkos joke shop. Maxis gave him a slip of paper that said that when Morgan had babies he could have one of the puppies (she had just gotten a letter saying that she was pregnant, and expecting in June) she also gave him about 40 stink pellets and dungbombs. Peter got him some ink that changed colors as your wrote, and a set of candies to trick your friends with. Saraan got him a _real_ book, some joke food, and a book called how to curse your enemies. I don't think any of ours measured up to Callisto's though. When he opened them his eyes just about popped out of his head. When he read the information card inside I heard him mutter

"20 ft range, green skin, great hall, Slytherin table."

"Don't wasn't them both at once." Warned Remus

"No, no." said Sirius "one will be sufficient from what this card says. Callisto when did you get these?"

"'Ze French accents incident." She said grinning.

"If you got me these again for Christmas hat would be ideal."

"Sirius they cost like 6 galleons each. That's a lot." she said

"Says the girl who get 2 galleons and 12 sickles for allowance each week." He said "but that's not the point right now. Right now the point is do we set this off tonight or tomorrow morning."

"Not tonight. The teachers are expecting it." I said "I heard Katt say to Mcgonagall yesterday 'tomorrow is Sirius Blacks birthday. You might want to watch out'"

"That's nice." Said Sirius vaguely looking at the bombs.

"I warned you." Said Saraan

"How about under the Slytherins table?" said Sirius coming back to reality.

"I'm in.," said Less

"Us too." Said Maxis and Remus

"Me three." Sid James "what about you Wormtail?" he looked expectantly at the small boy.

"Sure!" he said

"Now how do you work these?…" said Sirius and we all crowded around the bombs to watch the master at work.

That night at dinner we came in and sat down like nothing was wrong. Everything was fine through the main course. Then at desert there was a bang! The entire Slytherin table, and all of the Slytherins were covered in clear gook, and their table was turned over; everything on the floor. We could see their skin turning green and blue.

James, and Sirius kept perfect straight faces, but to their right and left Remus, Peter, Less, and Maxis were cracking up.

Professor Dumbledore stood up,

"Who did this?"

No one answered, but then

"They did!" yelled Snape from across the room pointing at James, Sirius, Remus, Less, Maxis, and Peter.

"Is this true?" said Professor Dumbledore

"We nothing of the sort." Said Sirius still keeping his straight face.

"I've never even heard of a bomb that turns peoples skin green." Said James.

"You're lying." Said Snape "I have proof." Snape pulled out a round glowing ball from his pocket. "This is a truth orb. It will tell us who's telling the truth."

"Uh oh!" whispered Sirius

Then I heard Remus mutter something and wave his want around. I didn't quite catch what he said, but I assumed it would help them.

"James Potter and his friends put that bomb under the table." Snape was saying to the orb. He said it and the orb glowed a bright red. 

"What! But they did it. I know it!" cried Snape

Remus laughed.

"Severus Snape put that bomb under the table to frame us." Yelled James to the Slytherin table. The orb didn't glow.

"Mr. Snape!" said Dumbledore "I'll see you in my office now!"

If looks could kill we'd have all been dead and buried from the look Snape gave us as he walked out of the great hall.

"Two pranks. One night." Said Less grinning "what spell _did_ you use Remus?"

"Oh I just used an opposite spell. See sometimes reading pays off."

"You six," said a voice from behind. We turned. It was Professor Mcgonagall.

"Which six?" said Saraan "there're ten of us."

"Potter, Mr. Black, Lupin, Dursley, Vercillo, and Thomas." She said.

"What did you guys do now?" said Saraan

"I know nothing about this." Muttered James

"You're not in trouble." Said Mcgonagall "please follow me to my classroom."

She led us out of the Great Hall, and down the corridor to her classroom.

"Have a seat." She said

We did so.

"Professor Dumbledore told me that you might want to know the results of the testing of the phoenix feather Mr. Lupin found."

We nodded.

"Well unfortunately we were not able to locate Tom Riddle,"

"Voldemort." Said Remus "he said he was Voldemort."

"Fine, Voldemort, but we were not able to locate him. There were protection spells all around the magical field that surrounds him. Which probably means that he is in hiding somewhere."

"You sure?" asked Sirius

"Yes Mr. Black. We tried quite a few times. None were successful. I also wanted to ask you something else."

"Yes." Said Less

"Are you sure that you do not know anything about the bomb that went off under the Slytherin table at dinner?"

"Us. Do that?" said James trying not to laugh, "How could you even suspect us of something like that?"

"I won't even answer that question." She said, "You may leave."

## Chapter Eight: Lord Voldemort Strikes Again

At Halloween disaster struck again. When we all woke up that morning every thing was fine, and then every thing was fine through the afternoon too. We had classes, Sirius cursed Snape once or twice, and you know normal stuff. The Halloween feast was at 7:30 and we were trying to get some work done on the bike before then.

"Wrench." Said Sirius holding out his hand.

Maxis transfigured a stick into a wrench and gave it to Sirius.

"Are we almost done?" asked Maxis. Passing tools to an irritable Sirius wasn't her idea of fun.

"One sec… blugh" started Sirius but then he sputtered because some oil had just come out of a tank in the bike and gone into his mouth.

"Ick!" he said spitting "ok now we're done."

"Good, I'm hungry." Said Peter.

"That's still an hour away." Pointed out Less

"Guys help me put this stuff away." Said Sirius

We walked collecting tools from around the floor when Sirius stood up straight abruptly.

"We've gotta get out of here." He whispered

"W-why." Said Remus

"Run!" said Sirius "Volmort, or Voldemort what ever his name is, he's around here. Remember my sort of sixth sense. Well I'm sensing it. He's here. Leave the bike."

We dropped our things and ran. While we were running I could swear I heard footsteps behind me. I was totally freaked, and I could hear Less murmuring beside me 'we're going to die, we're going to die.'

"Don't look back!" Cried Sirius "just get to the door."

We continued running I could see the door but then we heard a voice

"Oh children. Makes the job a lot easier, can't have any witnesses."

"Run!" yelled James

"Don't worry. Your death will be nice and slow." Said the voice with evil laughter cushioned bellow it.

"Door." Said Remus "there's the door. Open it someone."

We reached the door. Saraan twisted the knob. It was locked.

"Some one open it." Yelled Maxis 

I could hear the footsteps coming closer.

"What's the opening door spell?" said Less "Remus what is it?"

"Why are you looking at me?" said Remus franticly

"Door open, door open." I heard Sirius and Callisto muttering.

The door clicked open but at that moment the voice grabbed James.

The voice laughed cruelly, "He'll be the first to go."

I turned around to look. Voldemort had abnormal red eyes. He was extremely tall and had long snake like arms, which he was grabbing James with, and his cruel smile looked lethal.

James was struggling in his grip. Voldemort raised his wand towards his neck and started to say something, but James squirmed downward and placed a well aimed kick in Voldemort's… well lets just say if Voldemort had a love life before (which I doubt) he sure didn't have one now.

Voldemort dropped James to the ground and we ran out of the room shutting the door behind us. (A/N- I know it sounds dumb Voldemort being beaten by a kick to where the don't shine but I couldn't kill James could I? And I was kind of having writers block right about then.)

"Are you ok?" I said breathing hard

"Fine." He sure didn't look it.

"We are not going back there, ever." Said Sirius

"Ya' think?" said Saraan rolling her eyes.

"I wonder how he got in.," said Remus "I thought there was protection around the school."

" Dumbledore." Said Less in short breathes.

"You're saying Dumbledore let him in?" said Maxis

"No!" said Less "we have to tell Dumbledore."

We nodded and started moving down the hallway.

"Ow!" said James suddenly

"What's the matter?" asked Peter

James put his hand to the back of his neck, and wiped it. When he looked at it there was a large amount of blood.

"You need to see Madam Pomfrey." Said Callisto

"Yeah," said James "what's back there." He said rubbing his neck again.

Sirius looked.

"Some kind of gash. It looks like it'll be ok. Voldemort must have done it. I'll take you to the hospital wing."

James and Sirius walked in the other direction to the hospital wing. We walked down the other hallway towards the teachers lounge.

"I hope he's there." Said Remus knocking on the door.

A worried looking Person opened the door. I didn't know her but when she looked down at us I could see she had a smile on her face and wasn't going to punish us for going into the lounge.

"Yes, do you need something?" she said, "The teachers are busy right now. Having a meeting…"

"Voldemort's in the building." Said Maxis with a tremble in her voice.

"Yes we know.," said the lady "obviously you are the children Dumbledore was just telling us about. Come in and sit down we were just about to send for you. I'm Arabbella Figg by the way."

We just nodded mutely and made our way into the room. The room was filled to the brim with people that ranged in age from what looked like seventeen to sixty. There were some professors and some people I didn't know. They were all talking and whispering about things. I over heard words like Voldemort, aurors, unforgivable, and Crouch. All of us kids looked at each other trying to figure out what was going on. Miss. Figg directed us to an empty couch and told us to sit down. Then about 5 minutes later she led James and Sirius in to and they sat down with us. They looked at us expecting an answer but all we could do was shrug. I looked around again; Dumbledore and Mcgonagall were standing in the front trying to quiet every one down. People were starting to listen and the mummers were ceasing. Finally Dumbledore cleared his throat,

"You all know why you're here today." He said

I sure didn't.

"Voldemort has some how gotten into the school, and I fear that he is getting stronger by the day. We must join together to stop him. This is why I have called you here. You are all loyal, strong, powerful, witches and wizards; and we need you on our side. I ask you to join us as aurors. We already have a handful, but if we are going to beat Voldemort we will need more." He paused and looked at James, Sirius, Remus, Less, Saraan, Maxis, Callisto, Peter, and I.

"Before you volunteer." He started again "you need to know exactly what Voldemort is capable of. I know you've read it in the Daily Prophet, but I'd like someone with first hand experience to tell you. Five of these nine students have saved their friend from Voldemort once and today they all narrowly escaped him." He looked at us again willing us to explain. 

We all squirmed nervously in our seats.

"There kids!" said someone "how would they know?"

Dumbledore held up his hand for silence.

"Its ok dears, speak up." whispered Miss. Figg

"Well um…" said Less "the first time…"

And again we told the whole story of how we rescued Remus from Hogsmead. I could tell some people were skeptical, but Dumbledore vouched for us and that pulled them over. When we got to earlier that day all we had to do was show them James's cut which according to Dumbledore had started to form the dark mark (James had actualy screamed at this one), but had stopped when the wand left his skin. 

At the end of that evening The League Against Voldemort had formed, and we had seen history in the making.

## Chapter nine: A Normal Life

Before we knew it was Christmas. We were all staying except for Saraan whose parents were taking her back to New York in the states so she could visit some relatives. 

Voldemort had been silent for a few months but Dumbledore seemed to know that he was getting stronger. But anyway Christmas was here and, we were all quite content having a Voldemort free, normal life.

On Christmas morning Less and, I woke to find James, Sirius, Callisto, Maxis, and Peter standing in our dorm room. 

"Why are you in here?" I asked while rubbing my eyes.

"It's Christmas. Time for presents." Said Sirius bounding over.

Less yawned, "I'm still tired. You guys could get in big trouble for this."

"But it's Christmas!" said Maxis "come on! We've bought all or presents in here." She waved her arms to show that indeed they had.

"Come on lets open them." Said Remus.

So Less and I got out of be in our nightclothes and sat on the floor with the others opening presents.

My mom had sent me some money, and Saraan sent both Less and I some books for leisure reading, and prank playing. From James I got a beautiful locket with my name in-graved in it. Sirius gave me some prank food which he'd enchanted himself. Remus bought me a bracelet that matched my eyes perfectly, Less got me the enchanted wizards version of the Monopoly board game. She said James and I should like it. I really didn't catch her meaning on that one. Maxis gave me a little glass model of a dog the would walk around on what ever surface you placed it on, Callisto gave me a book of advanced charms she thought I'd like. Peter gave me a large collection of candy.

All, and all my Christmas was quite satisfactory. 

Later that week Less said that we should all try my Monopoly game. I got it from our dorm room and bought it into the common room. We all sat around the fire and I read the instructions,

"We all have to pick a player," I said

They did.

"Now we all have to put a finger on the go space on the board." I said confused. 

Less grinned,

"This is the good part!"

We all touched a finger to the go space and all of the sudden it was like a tornado was swirling around me. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them I was standing next to the little metal dragon I'd picked as my player. Except it wasn't little anymore. I realized I was on the game board.

"Less what is this?" I said, "I'm standing next to a dragon that was no bigger than my thumb-nail."

"The box said enchanted didn't it?" said Less "let's play."

"This is awesome!" said Sirius

"How do we move our pieces?" asked James

"You ride them." Said Less

I looked at the dragon I'd picked.

"How?"

"Just climb on." She said already climbing on top of the giant she had.

I watched James climb on his broomstick, and Sirius, and Remus on their magic carpets. Maxis and Peter climbed onto centaurs, and Callisto onto a unicorn.

I started up the dragons back and settled on its neck.

"Now see the di?" said Less from the giant's shoulders "just say roll and they will. And to make your pieces go you just say move. Our money is on the sides of the board. It'll do what it needs to do by it's self. I'll go first."

Less gave the commands and got a three. She moved forward onto a chance card. The card flipped from the middle of the board and showed that she owed 15 sickles. Less's money flew from the sides into the box where the bank was.

"Whoa!" said Maxis "this has got to be the best game I've ever played."

We played for a long time. When the first house was built (by Remus) you could actualy go inside. On the inside it looked just like a real house with beds a kitchen, and all that. When Callisto built the first hotel there were actualy people inside of it, like bus boys, people at the counters, and guests. When we went inside they actualy thought that we were coming to stay. The Jail spot had been changed to Azkaban, and there were real dementors there. Sirius tried very hard to stay away from there.

When we finished the game Maxis ended up winning by 5 galleons. 

"Now," said Less as we were preparing to go back "just jump on the Hogwarts spot."

We all jumped and the tornado swirled around again. I kept my eyes open this time and saw all of us getting larger until the tornado set us down on the common room floor.

"My god!" yelled some one.

I hadn't thought that there would be someone in the common room. When my eyes got back in focus I saw that it was the Head Girl, Jenny Tyrone.

"What was that?" she said looking at us in a very scared manner.

"It's a game." I said pointing to the Monopoly box.

Her scared look changed slowly to a smile.

"Oh, yeah," she said rolling her eyes "I should have known. My little brother has the chutes and ladders version." She walked out of the room saying something about juvenile games.

"That game is the best!" said Peter

"Yeah, not every day you get to ride a magic carpet." Added Remus

"I had to look through dozens of catalogs to find it. I think the Clue one would have been better," Less said "but it said that people often died when the played it."

There was a pause as someone thought of something to say.

"Less," said James after a minute "what did you mean when you said that Lily and I might like it?"

"Well you did see the hotel didn't…" she didn't get a chance to finish, because James and I felt the need to attack her with the pillows on the couch.

"I could say the same thing about you and Sirius." I said in-between hits "hotel rooms! What do you think I am? Some sort of slut?"

"I am not involved in this." Said Sirius from his corner.

"Well anyway," said Less when we let her up, "people do get older you know. You'll thank me then."

She dodged James and a pillow.

### Chapter Ten: He's Back! (Guess who!) 

#### In mid-February we pulled the potion out of its hiding spot. James stirred it around twice counted clock-wise like the instructions said and then we put it back, so it wouldn't be taken out again until, 

"February 13, 1975." Said Sirius as we pushed the potion back into place.

"What do you want to do now?" asked Maxis making herself comfortable on my bed.

"Don't know." said James "I…"

There was a tap on the window. I recognized the bird on the out-side. It was Tawney.

"What are you doing here?" said Saraan to the bird.

The bird flew over and sat on James's head. He reached up and opened the letter. He read it through once and ran from the room.

"I guess it wasn't good news." Said Peter weakly

"I'll go find him." Said Sirius and he turned and went to the door.

"Wait." I said, "I'm coming."

I saw Less try and follow us but Saraan put a hand on her shoulder and she stayed put.

I followed Sirius through the common room and making sure no one saw up to the boy's dorms. Sirius opened the door to James, Remus, and his room. In side James and Remus were both throwing things into their trunks franticly. They also both had a fair amount of tears going down their faces.

"What happened?" asked Sirius and a very concerned voice

Neither of the two said a word, but James gestured towards the letter. Sirius picked it up and his eyes widened. He put his hand to his mouth and handed the letter to me. I started to read.

'Dear Messer's James Potter and Remus Lupin,

It is my sad job to inform you that Sara, and Jake Potter died on the 12th of February when Voldemort attacked the household. Your family would deeply appreciate if you returned home for the funeral. You will be able to return to Hogwarts when it is over. During the summer holidays you will both be staying with the Black family.

Best of luck in these hard times,

Robert Diggens (Department of Condolences Ministry Of Magic)

"I'm so sorry!" I cried when I'd finished.

"Not your fault." Muttered James as he closed his trunk "Come on Remus let's go, Dumbledore meeting us in the front."

Remus said a spell underneath his breath and when he was done the trunks were floating in the air, and they walked out of the room with them.

"Why would Voldemort have attacked James's house?" I asked soon as they were gone.

"James's parents probably got in on the whole aurors thing." He responded.

"I feel so sorry for Remus. He lost his family again."

Sirius didn't say anything; just walked out of the room.


	4. Default Chapter Title

##### Chapter Eleven: Illusions

Life did go on for James and Remus. Sirius's parents were now their legal guardians, but they were still quite melancholy. Tricks were less frequent all through the month of March and into early April. Then Sirius convinced them to blow up the Slytherin cauldrons in the dungeons, and every thing was back to normal. 

One day in late April Maxis decided to try a new subject. She'd been getting bored with material she was learning, and as always wanted a challenge.

"Illusions," she announced to us one day while we were sitting out side on the grounds "I'm trying illusions."

"Isn't that kind of hard?" asked Less

"So they say, but I've been doing some research. I can do it. They can be very useful for pranks."

"Well then, get started." Said Sirius.

"I can all ready do some things." She said "watch. 'Illusionus speratus' "

All of the sudden there were three of her.

"Which one am I?" she asked giggling.

We looked around. 

"How would we know?" I asked

"Just guess. Hurry. I'm not great yet, and I can't hold it for very long."

Saraan looked at them closely. "The one by the lake. The others are wavering a bit. But otherwise they're very good."

With a 'whoosh' two of the Maxis' were gone and the real one stood.

"Cool." Said Remus "what else can you do?"

"I haven't really tried, but I can see."

So for the next half hour we sat out side testing Maxis to see what she could do. By the end of the time she had been able to copy herself 20 times, but could only hold it for about 10 seconds. Professor Mum had come by on her way to the green houses and applauded her work.

"You're really good." Said James when Maxis was done.

"It's really cool." Exclaimed Maxis "I'm glad I decided to try it."

We made our way back up to the castle and spotted Snape's best friend, Lucuis Malfoy. Sirius grinned at Maxis and I knew what he was thinking. The opportunity was too much to resist. So we ran be hind a thick tree and waited for him to pass. When he did Maxis jumped out.

"Hi." She said cheerfully.

Malfoy looked her up and down, "yes?" he sneered 

"'Illusionus speratus'" she muttered.

She made it so that there were five of her. Malfoy's eyes widened. The illusions started walking around him. He looked very scared.

The figures started laughing.

"Which one is me?" chorused five voices.

Malfoy reached his hand out to one, and it disappeared into smoke.

"Oops!" whispered the four that were left. 

"Ah, ha!" said Malfoy triumphantly. He went around touching each figure until they were all gone.

"Where'd she go?" whispered Peter.

"They're illusions Peter, remember. She could be this tree for all we know."

Malfoy now backed away and ran back up to the castle.

"Maxis?" said Less "where are you?"

The grass shimmered and Maxis crawled up.

"Camouflage." She said.

"Good one." Said James. "Lets go back up to the school."

Maxis kept working for about three weeks on this and soon became very good. Though there was probably a better use she could have put it to. She got caught about 3 three times but talked herself out of it by saying something about advancing the learning process. Needless to say James, Sirius, and Remus were very impressed.

Chapter Twelve: The End Of The School Year

Soon came June and we got our sheets asking us what two other subjects we wanted to take in our third years. Less, Saraan and I all wanted to be in the same classes with the boys but we couldn't decide between us what we would take. The boys wanted to take Care Of Magical Creatures, and also Flying Lessons. Us girls preferred Divination and Arithmancy. In the end Maxis made the decision for us. 

"You'll take Care Of Magical Creatures, and Divination. It's a nice compromise." She firmly told us "I'm tired of hearing you yell at each other."

"Fine." Said Sirius "but Divination seems a bit…"

"Not another word." Said Maxis. "Now lets change the subject."

"So what do you want to be when you grow up?" asked James out of the blue. I think he meant it as a joke but it didn't look like any of us were taking it that way. We all sat in the grass in silence.

"I really don't know." said Less

"Um, I wasn't really serious." Said James

"Yeah but it's a good thing to plan." Said Peter joining in.

"Well I'm going to be an auror." Said Sirius.

"I want to run a store of some sort." Said Callisto who was also with us.

"I don't really know. I guess it'll come to Me." said Remus.

"I guess I'm going to be an auror." James answered his own question. What about you Lily?"

"I don't really know. Maxis?"

"Hunter."

"What!" exclaimed Less. "You, a hunter?"

"No, no, not that kind. I want to be a poacher hunter. You know they catch poachers and put them into Azkaban or where ever."

"We have time you know we're only 12." Said Peter

"15 this summer." Said Callisto indignantly. 

"Ok, 15. But we still have time" said Remus.

"I wish we never had to grow up." said Sirius

"Ces't la vi." I murmured, and looked up at the blue June sky.

(A/N- this is the end of her second year. I'm not writing a summer story for this year because it drains so much out of my system, and I have to concentrate on my Sirius's daughter story too. I made a big mistake and was writing two stories at once, something that's not good for me. I'm also skipping her third year because I really don't know what happened there. I'm going to write her fourth year though because there is a lot of stuff that I have jotted down to happen in that year.

If you liked this then I recommend my Sirius's Daughter story because it kind of goes along with this. I'll probably be putting up her fourth year in little parts instead of big humongous chunks that take like 2hrs to read. Sorry about that. Well anyway I'm signing of now. Hope to read you're reviews soon (hint hint!).

**-****Kendra Black (a.k.a- Sirius Blacks Daughter)**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

****

** **

** **

** **

##### Chapter Eleven: Illusions

Life did go on for James and Remus. Sirius's parents were now their legal guardians, but they were still quite melancholy. Tricks were less frequent all through the month of March and into early April. Then Sirius convinced them to blow up the Slytherin cauldrons in the dungeons, and every thing was back to normal. 

One day in late April Maxis decided to try a new subject. She'd been getting bored with material she was learning, and as always wanted a challenge.

"Illusions," she announced to us one day while we were sitting out side on the grounds "I'm trying illusions."

"Isn't that kind of hard?" asked Less

"So they say, but I've been doing some research. I can do it. They can be very useful for pranks."

"Well then, get started." Said Sirius.

"I can all ready do some things." She said "watch. 'Illusionus speratus' "

All of the sudden there were three of her.

"Which one am I?" she asked giggling.

We looked around. 

"How would we know?" I asked

"Just guess. Hurry. I'm not great yet, and I can't hold it for very long."

Saraan looked at them closely. "The one by the lake. The others are wavering a bit. But otherwise they're very good."

With a 'whoosh' two of the Maxis' were gone and the real one stood.

"Cool." Said Remus "what else can you do?"

"I haven't really tried, but I can see."

So for the next half hour we sat out side testing Maxis to see what she could do. By the end of the time she had been able to copy herself 20 times, but could only hold it for about 10 seconds. Professor Mum had come by on her way to the green houses and applauded her work.

"You're really good." Said James when Maxis was done.

"It's really cool." Exclaimed Maxis "I'm glad I decided to try it."

We made our way back up to the castle and spotted Snape's best friend, Lucuis Malfoy. Sirius grinned at Maxis and I knew what he was thinking. The opportunity was too much to resist. So we ran be hind a thick tree and waited for him to pass. When he did Maxis jumped out.

"Hi." She said cheerfully.

Malfoy looked her up and down, "yes?" he sneered 

"'Illusionus speratus'" she muttered.

She made it so that there were five of her. Malfoy's eyes widened. The illusions started walking around him. He looked very scared.

The figures started laughing.

"Which one is me?" chorused five voices.

Malfoy reached his hand out to one, and it disappeared into smoke.

"Oops!" whispered the four that were left. 

"Ah, ha!" said Malfoy triumphantly. He went around touching each figure until they were all gone.

"Where'd she go?" whispered Peter.

"They're illusions Peter, remember. She could be this tree for all we know."

Malfoy now backed away and ran back up to the castle.

"Maxis?" said Less "where are you?"

The grass shimmered and Maxis crawled up.

"Camouflage." She said.

"Good one." Said James. "Lets go back up to the school."

Maxis kept working for about three weeks on this and soon became very good. Though there was probably a better use she could have put it to. She got caught about 3 three times but talked herself out of it by saying something about advancing the learning process. Needless to say James, Sirius, and Remus were very impressed.

Chapter Twelve: The End Of The School Year

Soon came June and we got our sheets asking us what two other subjects we wanted to take in our third years. Less, Saraan and I all wanted to be in the same classes with the boys but we couldn't decide between us what we would take. The boys wanted to take Care Of Magical Creatures, and also Flying Lessons. Us girls preferred Divination and Arithmancy. In the end Maxis made the decision for us. 

"You'll take Care Of Magical Creatures, and Divination. It's a nice compromise." She firmly told us "I'm tired of hearing you yell at each other."

"Fine." Said Sirius "but Divination seems a bit…"

"Not another word." Said Maxis. "Now lets change the subject."

"So what do you want to be when you grow up?" asked James out of the blue. I think he meant it as a joke but it didn't look like any of us were taking it that way. We all sat in the grass in silence.

"I really don't know." said Less

"Um, I wasn't really serious." Said James

"Yeah but it's a good thing to plan." Said Peter joining in.

"Well I'm going to be an auror." Said Sirius.

"I want to run a store of some sort." Said Callisto who was also with us.

"I don't really know. I guess it'll come to Me." said Remus.

"I guess I'm going to be an auror." James answered his own question. What about you Lily?"

"I don't really know. Maxis?"

"Hunter."

"What!" exclaimed Less. "You, a hunter?"

"No, no, not that kind. I want to be a poacher hunter. You know they catch poachers and put them into Azkaban or where ever."

"We have time you know we're only 12." Said Peter

"15 this summer." Said Callisto indignantly. 

"Ok, 15. But we still have time" said Remus.

"I wish we never had to grow up." said Sirius

"Ces't la vi." I murmured, and looked up at the blue June sky.

(A/N- this is the end of her second year. I'm not writing a summer story for this year because it drains so much out of my system, and I have to concentrate on my Sirius's daughter story too. I made a big mistake and was writing two stories at once, something that's not good for me. I'm also skipping her third year because I really don't know what happened there. I'm going to write her fourth year though because there is a lot of stuff that I have jotted down to happen in that year.

If you liked this then I recommend my Sirius's Daughter story because it kind of goes along with this. I'll probably be putting up her fourth year in little parts instead of big humongous chunks that take like 2hrs to read. Sorry about that. Well anyway I'm signing of now. Hope to read you're reviews soon (hint hint!).

**-****Kendra Black (a.k.a- Sirius Blacks Daughter)**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

****

** **

** **

** **

##### Chapter Eleven: Illusions

Life did go on for James and Remus. Sirius's parents were now their legal guardians, but they were still quite melancholy. Tricks were less frequent all through the month of March and into early April. Then Sirius convinced them to blow up the Slytherin cauldrons in the dungeons, and every thing was back to normal. 

One day in late April Maxis decided to try a new subject. She'd been getting bored with material she was learning, and as always wanted a challenge.

"Illusions," she announced to us one day while we were sitting out side on the grounds "I'm trying illusions."

"Isn't that kind of hard?" asked Less

"So they say, but I've been doing some research. I can do it. They can be very useful for pranks."

"Well then, get started." Said Sirius.

"I can all ready do some things." She said "watch. 'Illusionus speratus' "

All of the sudden there were three of her.

"Which one am I?" she asked giggling.

We looked around. 

"How would we know?" I asked

"Just guess. Hurry. I'm not great yet, and I can't hold it for very long."

Saraan looked at them closely. "The one by the lake. The others are wavering a bit. But otherwise they're very good."

With a 'whoosh' two of the Maxis' were gone and the real one stood.

"Cool." Said Remus "what else can you do?"

"I haven't really tried, but I can see."

So for the next half hour we sat out side testing Maxis to see what she could do. By the end of the time she had been able to copy herself 20 times, but could only hold it for about 10 seconds. Professor Mum had come by on her way to the green houses and applauded her work.

"You're really good." Said James when Maxis was done.

"It's really cool." Exclaimed Maxis "I'm glad I decided to try it."

We made our way back up to the castle and spotted Snape's best friend, Lucuis Malfoy. Sirius grinned at Maxis and I knew what he was thinking. The opportunity was too much to resist. So we ran be hind a thick tree and waited for him to pass. When he did Maxis jumped out.

"Hi." She said cheerfully.

Malfoy looked her up and down, "yes?" he sneered 

"'Illusionus speratus'" she muttered.

She made it so that there were five of her. Malfoy's eyes widened. The illusions started walking around him. He looked very scared.

The figures started laughing.

"Which one is me?" chorused five voices.

Malfoy reached his hand out to one, and it disappeared into smoke.

"Oops!" whispered the four that were left. 

"Ah, ha!" said Malfoy triumphantly. He went around touching each figure until they were all gone.

"Where'd she go?" whispered Peter.

"They're illusions Peter, remember. She could be this tree for all we know."

Malfoy now backed away and ran back up to the castle.

"Maxis?" said Less "where are you?"

The grass shimmered and Maxis crawled up.

"Camouflage." She said.

"Good one." Said James. "Lets go back up to the school."

Maxis kept working for about three weeks on this and soon became very good. Though there was probably a better use she could have put it to. She got caught about 3 three times but talked herself out of it by saying something about advancing the learning process. Needless to say James, Sirius, and Remus were very impressed.

Chapter Twelve: The End Of The School Year

Soon came June and we got our sheets asking us what two other subjects we wanted to take in our third years. Less, Saraan and I all wanted to be in the same classes with the boys but we couldn't decide between us what we would take. The boys wanted to take Care Of Magical Creatures, and also Flying Lessons. Us girls preferred Divination and Arithmancy. In the end Maxis made the decision for us. 

"You'll take Care Of Magical Creatures, and Divination. It's a nice compromise." She firmly told us "I'm tired of hearing you yell at each other."

"Fine." Said Sirius "but Divination seems a bit…"

"Not another word." Said Maxis. "Now lets change the subject."

"So what do you want to be when you grow up?" asked James out of the blue. I think he meant it as a joke but it didn't look like any of us were taking it that way. We all sat in the grass in silence.

"I really don't know." said Less

"Um, I wasn't really serious." Said James

"Yeah but it's a good thing to plan." Said Peter joining in.

"Well I'm going to be an auror." Said Sirius.

"I want to run a store of some sort." Said Callisto who was also with us.

"I don't really know. I guess it'll come to Me." said Remus.

"I guess I'm going to be an auror." James answered his own question. What about you Lily?"

"I don't really know. Maxis?"

"Hunter."

"What!" exclaimed Less. "You, a hunter?"

"No, no, not that kind. I want to be a poacher hunter. You know they catch poachers and put them into Azkaban or where ever."

"We have time you know we're only 12." Said Peter

"15 this summer." Said Callisto indignantly. 

"Ok, 15. But we still have time" said Remus.

"I wish we never had to grow up." said Sirius

"Ces't la vi." I murmured, and looked up at the blue June sky.

(A/N- this is the end of her second year. I'm not writing a summer story for this year because it drains so much out of my system, and I have to concentrate on my Sirius's daughter story too. I made a big mistake and was writing two stories at once, something that's not good for me. I'm also skipping her third year because I really don't know what happened there. I'm going to write her fourth year though because there is a lot of stuff that I have jotted down to happen in that year.

If you liked this then I recommend my Sirius's Daughter story because it kind of goes along with this. I'll probably be putting up her fourth year in little parts instead of big humongous chunks that take like 2hrs to read. Sorry about that. Well anyway I'm signing of now. Hope to read you're reviews soon (hint hint!).

**-****Kendra Black (a.k.a- Sirius Blacks Daughter)**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

****

** **

** **

** **


End file.
